


【团兵】撕咬在街角阴影(修改版/ABO/全文完/爬行车)

by faithshiau



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Top Erwin Smith
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithshiau/pseuds/faithshiau
Summary: ※备注：有ABO就会有车车，请自行避雷！1.Alpha团xApha兵， AA性别下的AO文，团兵都是A，不过兵长因为过去经历会有O的生理现象产生。2.副CP 莫(A)韩(O)、米(A)纳(O)、笠(A)艾(?)3.团长有自创妹妹角色(番外出现)。4.全文以原作时间轴进行重新调整，旧文各个桥段尽量铺陈在新的剧情中，但还是有删除和增加的部分。5.13年写这篇文的时候，对调查兵团的角色不太熟悉，而且当时的剧情还没有铺展的那么开，因此这次做全文调整时，有把角色性格依照我这几年看巨人的认知重新调整，不一定会合大家的口味，不过因为旧文也很久(河的也差不多了)，所以可以把它当成全新的文看(?)6.初版首发百度团兵吧，原笔名风息(此号已不用谢谢)
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	【团兵】撕咬在街角阴影(修改版/ABO/全文完/爬行车)

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定(有加一点点二设)：  
> 六大性别：男/女+Alpha/Beta/Omega：省略不说惹。  
> 信息素：A&O用来吸引对方的贺尔蒙。  
> 易感期：A&O在发情期前的一段身体不适期，如果遇到相对性别的高浓度信息素，会立刻进入发情期。  
> 发情期：就A&O发情的期间呗......不然呢.......  
> 后颈腺体：A&O分泌信息素的地方。  
> 标记：A将信息素注入O的腺体，有标示O所有权的意涵。  
> 抑制剂：控制信息素或发情反应的药剂，根据药效有很多种款式。  
> 命定者：信息素对彼此最契合的两个人，要遇到是传说→当年这是我的二设来的，没想到现在已经有固定名词了(其实是命定之番啦，改一下名词)

§0  
这是个平等的世界。  
这是一个平等的世界，对Alpha、Beta抑或Omega。

三百年前，一场血腥革命打乱社会长久以来的三层结构。一场没有结果的轮暴案件，唤醒压抑已久的尊严与向往，来自四方的Omega在沉默的Beta支持中，向Alpha宣战。

整整五十年，没有一位婴儿成功诞生，人类灭绝的恐惧迫在眉睫，曾经高高在上的Alpha最终低下高傲的头，承认Beta与Omega存在的社会价值。

世界从三性阶层，走向性别平等。

从此，只有能力能代表权力，而没有身份换得来的权力。

这是一个平等的世界，对Alpha、Beta抑或Omega。

这个世界是平等的。

§1  
利威尔是个Alpha，入团的健检数据写得清清楚楚，没什么值得辩驳。况且以他的荣耀与魄力，除了长得比较矮，似乎只剩『Alpha的典范』得以形容他的强大。

兵团是Alpha的天下，一个无法抹灭的事实。五年前自Wall.Maria沦陷之战存活下来的士兵大多是个Alpha，包括第十三任调查兵团团长埃尔温‧史密斯、及分队长米克‧扎卡利亚斯。

Alpha是兵团的主宰，从城墙建立那刻起至今未曾改变。

力量、信息素、身体强度⋯⋯Alpha天生拥有超越其他两个性别的战斗本能，这是事实，没什么好辩驳的。

然而，如同Omage也能进入国会、继承爵位，五年前生存下来的士兵，同样存在令人颤栗的Omega存在──正是与生俱来的劣势，才显得身处其位者的可怖之处。不过⋯⋯这并非性别歧视，只是很少有人能在第一眼，成功地把那位大名鼎鼎的疯人与Omega划上等号。

利威尔推开加厚的门，门外一层钢板包裹着门板木头、严谨密合得飞不进一只小虫，而他才让门缝露出一小开口，房内甜腻的气息便迫不及待地随着空气流动倾泻而出。利威尔见状迅速闪入房内、带上房门，阻止那甜腻诱人的气味继续窜出房间。

房间内部、更加浓厚的气味正蓬勃涌动着。利威尔站在风暴中心，如蜜般香甜的黏稠瞬间包裹他的皮肤，丝丝似媚，试图勾引Alpha疯狂而沸腾情欲。却没想到对一般Alpha来说堪称强烈春药的气息，不但没有燃起他的欲望，反倒令利威尔浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。

他烦躁地啐了声，从书架上找到一罐信息素去味剂，左右移动地朝空中喷洒了几回。浓郁的花香喷剂以信息素因子为食，不过短短几分钟，屋内属于Omega的强烈引诱气息顿时消失殆尽。

「利威尔吗？亲爱的利威尔！我的浴袍没拿！快点──」听见门外轻微的响动，韩吉连想都不想、朝浴室外头歇斯底里地大喊。刚刚弯腰捡起地上脏衣的利威尔翻个白眼，打开衣柜，从分不清泡菜还是咸菜的衣服里，找出件勉强能看的浴袍。

将浴袍挂上浴室门把，利威尔坐到房间中央一张还算干净的沙发上。他翘着脚、单手托腮发呆着。身后浴室的大门开开又关关，伴随一连串乒乒砰砰的吵杂声，尖锐地刺进利威尔耳里，惹得刚刚从王都回来、身心俱疲的男人脑袋发疼。

「哈──还是热水澡爽快」韩吉‧佐耶带了满身水气，『碰──』地一声坐到利威尔身旁，她一手擦着头发、一手爽快地搭上男人的肩，「一个星期墙外调查差点没臭死我。」

一个星期不洗澡的实验狂有资格说这种话？利威尔默默地把肩上湿答答的手臂拿开。

红褐色头发上的水珠一路从浴室滴到沙发，浅蓝色布料染成一朵朵深色水花，一个劲感慨任务不近人情的女人，丝毫没有发现洁癖发作的男人正握紧了拳头。

利威尔收了收拳头，终究没往女人头上挥去。

「你发情的味道越来越强烈了。」他撇过头，手指半遮住嘴唇地抚着下巴，冷冷地指出。

作为一个Alpha，他的态度有些漠然，尤其身边坐着一位正结束发情的Omega。但当事的两人都很坦然，彷佛正在进行多年好友的午茶谈天，没有半点性别不同的尴尬。

「越有效的药副作用本来就越难控制。」韩吉耸耸肩，只手靠在椅背上头，狭长的眼微微瞇起、倒是一副听天由命的模样。在她裸出浴袍的肌肤上头，蔓延着一道道指甲括出的血痕，从手臂到颈部、狰狞得不忍直视。

「我是习惯了，就可怜那群无知的幼小士兵们，要扛得住这样又那样的摧残。」韩吉促狭地眨眨眼，开始胡言乱语，「啊──如果有巨人愿意标记我，哪还有那么多麻烦？」她翘起二郎腿，布满抓痕的胸部半裸出来、浴袍下缘也随着坐姿卷到大腿上方。

但她依然大剌剌地笑着，丝毫不介意在这个Alpha面前，暴露还未消散的信息素影响力。

§  
资历足够老练的调查兵团团员都知道韩吉‧佐耶是个不折不扣的Omega。

虽然这位士兵强悍得令众多Alpha自叹弗如，但她还是个Omega，拥有吸引Alpha的香甜信息素，会在发情时散发足以引发暴动的美好气息。

在药剂学尚不完善的年代，抑制剂虽能替代Alpha的标记、抵销结束发情期应备的结合要件，但却存在着引发高反应欲潮的副作用。使用抑制剂的Omega必须承受高于一般发情期几倍的欲望，同时散发着更为引人注目、涌动而无法停歇的甘美。

直到韩吉自己调配出足已抵抗欲潮的抑制剂前，早期药物的副作用差点没让发情期中的Omega崩溃发疯，异想天开地想找个Alpha标记自己、草草应付Omega与生俱来的繁衍天性。

──当然，这个妄想在利威尔把她丢回房间锁着后宣告破灭。

『那时候，肯定是你们比我辛苦，哈哈哈哈！』某次下班后的酒馆聚会，韩吉边喝啤酒，边拍着埃尔温和利威尔的肩膀哈哈大笑。

多年过去，曾经不被看好的Omega以其不逊于人的实力，爬到多数士兵无法迄及之处。不为天性屈服的女人，在成功兼任调查兵团抑制剂研究员后，时不时会想起当年守在自个房门，以帮助她度过那段煎熬而又屈辱日子的年轻士兵们。

无论对Omega抑或Alpha而言，违背天性的举动如同涓涓隐没的流水般、一点一滴摧残着两方的生理与心智。然而，无论韩吉‧佐耶，抑或那些握紧拳头抵在心脏上的Alpha士兵们，每个人都坚守着这阻隔在欲望前的最后一道防线，用行动向从未与命运屈服的Omega献上最崇高的敬意。

只是时过多年，当韩吉已经爬到能在兵团中一呼百应、无人能再以她的性别质疑那一笔笔军功的地位时，当年替她守住尊严的伙伴们竟仅剩下寥寥几人。

『想当年帮助过我的士兵，也只剩你们这些老人了。』大笑过后，韩吉晃晃脑袋，醺气上头的酒意蒙昧了士兵发散的视线。

又有谁能想到，当年坚毅骄傲的年轻Alpha们终究敌不过命运的残酷，一个个逝去，仅剩她这么个被人看不起的Omega。

对着舞台上散发莓果香气的歌姬长吁短叹好一阵子，韩吉被对面看不下的Alpha拖着衣领、烂泥般地离开了不该出现士兵的酒吧。

§  
「你能确保抑制剂有效就好，其他我管不着。」利威尔双手抱胸，斜了眼老把Omega身分丢进垃圾桶的女人。

「我可是调查兵团最伟大的韩吉‧Omega‧佐耶大人啊！还用你担心这个？」韩吉呿了声，朝质疑她的利威尔呲牙咧嘴着，「除了信息素的味道大了些外，它的药效可是好的很！」她对自己调配的抑制剂充满信心，这可是与她的信息素百分之百契合的合成激素，除了香了点之外，其他可是毫无缺陷，不知道完败外面那些琳琅满目的劣质货几条街──要不是军人不能兼职赚外快，她还真想去黑市给它大赚一笔。

总归比起这一点香香的小麻烦，韩吉还更宁愿把时间花在她令人担忧的老友身上，「别说我了，你最近怎样？」

「没什么改变。」利威尔闻言顿了一顿，朝韩吉视线射过来的反方向撇头，「只要不影响墙外调查，其他都算不上什么事。」他耸耸肩，一副悻悻然的神情显示他并不多想多谈。

「什么不算什么事！不向Omega发情、不对Beta感兴趣、又仇视Alpha！你难道想就这样性冷感一辈子吗？」韩吉『碰──』地敲响了桌子，一脸义愤填膺地瞪着利威尔。

「难道妳能让我对Omega发情？」利落地翻个白眼，利威尔不答反问。

「⋯⋯不能。」难得在研究和口才落了下风的韩吉瞪着利威尔，不住扼腕。

「这不就得了？」难得也占了上风的男人耸耸肩，嘴角扬起的弧度看起来好不得意。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
1.  
利威尔是个Alpha  
埃尔温是个Alpha  
韩吉是个Omega  
2.这个时代Omega抑制剂已经十分普及，前人的改革使得三种性别取得生而为人的权益保障，同时社会也对此保持开放宽容的态度。

§2  
利威尔是个Alpha，这没什么好稀奇。他强大而无畏，让Alpha敌视、让Beta艳羡，是个会被写进教科书典范的模范Alpha。那股属于Alpha特有的信息素气息围绕在他身边，形塑那完美无疵的气魄。

一如他挑不出瑕疵的军功。

漫长的军旅生涯中，利威尔总是伫立于调查兵团正前方，高举自由之翼的臂膀一如从未倒塌的城墙，唬得那群不畏生死的毛头士兵战战兢兢地、贡献出盲目的崇拜。

这么多年来，也就只有韩吉‧不怕死的‧佐耶发现这个男人不对劲的地方。

某次晨间操练完毕，她不顾利威尔的反抗硬是凑上前去，仔仔细细把男人身上的味道闻过一遍──若不是利威尔太过严肃的形象与太不着调的韩吉完全搭不上关系，路过围观的士兵们还以为这位老是忘记性别的Omega终于开了窍，打算谈场惊天动地的『倒追』式恋爱。

停留打探的士兵被利威尔一个扫视，吓得乖乖躲回兵团打扫宿舍，但他自己却被引发骚动的韩吉拖到研究室内、勒令乖乖坐好。

利威尔蹙起眉头，双手环抱在胸前似是想说些什么，却在还未开口前先被韩吉难得正经的言论给怔在原地。

「明明是完美到令人发狂的Alpha......却没有那股让Omega疯狂的气味，别说是我，连Beta都不屑一顾。」韩吉环胸而立，眼底流露出的锐意不知是严肃、抑或死死压抑的狂热。

利威尔向后倾身，蹙起的眉头拧得更为纠结。比起韩吉时不时抽风的表现，他显然更不愿面对对方一头栽入研究的表现──尤其研究对象还是他自己──那简直是跟巨人搏斗没两样，直到不死不休的地步。

韩吉摸摸下巴，不等利威尔借口逃离现场，脑筋动得特别快地抢先一步脱口出了她的猜想。原本不愿谈论此事的Alpha闻言神色一懔，扫向她的眼神如针般锐利。

啊啊猜对了！韩吉欣喜若狂地想。

不过......她的小命好像也得交代在这儿了？

§  
这是一个足够平等的社会，对Alpha、Beta、抑或Omega。  
这个社会不问性别，只论才能，足够聪颖的Omega也能掌握权势──如中央区一手遮天的行政区长；反之作奸犯科的Alpha同样会遭受众人唾弃。

一目了然的法律制度塑造令人满意的公正社会，然而一如光影相伴相行，美好的社会表象之下总隐藏着一群妄图挑战法则的人。

利威尔是个Alpha，却又并非纯粹的Alpha。他的信息素腺体在五岁那年被禁药破坏，导致分化后的男人直至今日都无法像正常的Alpha一样高潮。

隐密的地下街区是个只要有钱、便能达成任何事情的地方，在那里烧杀掳掠仅仅只是小儿科，针对人体的改造与非法交易才真正令人大开眼界。地下街东区是公认的奴隶街区，只要你的口袋足够深厚、想得到的奴隶通通任君挑选。

这个地区有一种特别受贵族及富商们青睐，昂贵又极为稀少的奴隶。

利威尔五岁那年，跟着母亲住在妓院角落的他，被对街沉浸酗酒赌博的流浪汉看上。趁女人挽着恩客手臂离开家门时，流浪汉冲进毫无门锁的房子，将孩子用麻绳绑着、拖进奴隶街区。

拐过老旧城区内一条又一条隐蔽的暗道之后，挣扎未果的孩子被推到只有3坪大小的房间。潮湿的室内只点上一盏油灯，灯火暗黄明灭，晃在孩子眼底，成为记忆最为深刻的光影。

嵌入皮肉的麻绳擦伤了孩童细嫩的皮肤，血从勒痕边缘渗出、染上宛如破布的衣服纤维。被推搡进房内的孩子因着被碰触的伤口而露出痛苦神色，配上沾染血迹的脸颊，看在对面的男人眼中，恰恰成为引起性欲的最佳刺激。

伸出粗短、沾满油垢的丑陋手指，男人在利威尔的脸颊捏了几下，愉悦地欣赏小孩气急败坏、却因被堵住嘴只能涨红脸呜咽的模样。男人向诱拐小孩的流浪汉点点头，对这次的货品感到十分满意──虽然这是无法先行品尝的上等材料。

压下高涨的性虐欲望，他露出了有些遗憾的神情，不过想起未来源源不绝的钞票，这样的代价似乎又不那么令人难以接受。他再度伸手往地上挣扎的孩子探去，粗鲁的手指从利威尔的领口探入，三两下使劲、撕碎了那件不甚结实的上衣。

尚还年幼的孩子无法理解男人的动作，他愣愣地瞪着眼前逐渐笼罩的身影，直到男人动手掰开他的双腿，用粗糙的手指在苍白却细嫩的皮肤上抚摸时，他才感到无端地感到惊恐与慌张。

不同于地下街的斗殴打劫，男人的手不曾为皮肉带来伤疼，然而粗糙的指纹划过皮肤表面时，却激起比伤口流出鲜血时更为恶心的感受。厌恶从胸腔涌出，伴随不愿被摆布的意识，让孩子忍不住奋力挣扎、试图从男人手中挣脱。可惜成人和孩子在力量上的差距实在悬殊，直到男人放手的那一刻，利威尔都只能乖乖地任人摆布。 

被手指探入的后穴传来撕裂般的疼痛，利威尔趴在地上喘息，从齿缝间传来的呻吟混杂着孩童细致的哽咽声响。被男人随手盖上的白布遮掩了肌肤被捏得紫红的痕迹，利威尔咬着牙，透过白布覆下的缝隙死死盯着将他绑来的流浪汉，看着他与男人一边握手、一边完成污秽的金钱交易。

他被卖掉了。那瞬间，利威尔明白这个道理。

他并不伤心，对于连自身也无法保护的母亲而言，多他一个仅仅增添了活下去的困难，他的离开似乎也并非坏事。

但是他不能让自己继续留在这片污秽之地。

尚且还是幼童的他，无法明白男人的一举一动代表什么意义，然而，那双碰在皮肤上的粗糙掌心却让他打自心底升起无端的厌恶。

不逃的话，他将永远被囚禁在那方污秽的牢笼当中。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】：  
1.利威尔只是被摸而已，没有被OOXX。  
2.利威尔的Alpha信息素能影响其他Alpha，但不会吸引Omega，Omega也不会被他标记。

§3  
这是个相对开明的世界──当Omega脱下负担性别的重担站到群众面前，高喊性解放运动那刻起。

那时人类刚被三座高耸的城墙包围，自欺欺人地以为逃脱了巨人的恐惧。

接续两百年前的平等运动，一群由Omega领军的科学团队，成功发明消除标记的药物，此药一出蓦然掀起庞然社会争论。

以Alpha为首的权贵政要将视其为破坏家庭、扰乱社会安定的毒瘤，试图透过法律将其视为需要列管控制的禁药；反之，以平民为多数的Beta及Omega第一次看见了蕴藏自由的曙光。

当第一位参与研究的Omega，被因私自传播禁药的罪名套上枷锁剎那，深埋于社会不公下的怒意终于随之引爆。

一夕间，三性斗争爆发，标记、反标记、强暴、反强暴。

Omega脱下身上衣裳，在Beta的拥护下，赤裸着身体走上街头。他们用强迫标记造成的死胎与尸体堆栈成塔，在王都的广场上烧成连绵不绝的挽歌。

火映亮了夜空，高温凝炼而成的尸油流满整片广场，作恶的尸臭弥漫王都大街小巷，许久许久，不曾散去。

用尽无数生命作为代价，Omega无法抑止的发情期终于从羞耻的象征中解脱，获得应属于人的自由与尊重。

§  
地下街有着一种奴隶，甫刚出现便风靡了上流社会的圈子，有趣的是，喜爱这种奴隶的金主，往往是一些空有财富其余一无是处的Alpha。在这个以武力、智力与信息素气味决定等级的社会，钱，成为没有天生优势的Alpha们，用来发泄扭曲心态的工具。

看准这种灰暗心理的地下街商人，用比狗还灵敏的金钱嗅觉，培养出迎合这群肮脏猪猡的特殊性奴。他们向地下街的贫民区购买尚未发育，但从身体及心智看来，却极有可能分化为Alpha的幼童。挹注大量资源，让孩子们从小接受良好的体能、智育、甚至是礼仪训练，将他们调教为比贵族还高雅、比军人还健勇的优秀青年。

唯一的独特之处，就在那针能够抑制Alpha激素、又能增生Omega激素及Omega发情素的定期针剂。

对于出身贫民区的孩子而言，有吃有喝又能学习的生活与过去相比，简直像天堂之于地狱。过于幸福的生活遮掩了暗藏于阴影处的肮脏交易，天真的孩子们无法想象，那个定期施打的药剂正缓慢地改变着他们；目前幸福而高规格的教养待遇，日后，将成为羞辱他们人格的反面凶器。

──一旦孩子渡过青春期分化成的Alpha那刻起，本该稳定释放高浓度Alpha与低浓度Omega信息素的腺体，却因长期药物影响，产生不可逆的质性变化。

被抑制的Alpha信息素从此无法标记任和Omega，而长期Omega激素及发情素的摄入，使这些Alpha们将承受如Omega般、由阴道或肛门引发的固定性欲。他们将会像普通的Omega极度渴求其他Alpha的气味与精液；然而，身为Alpha的自尊及信息素的同性相斥性，却又使他们不得不承担精神层面的羞辱与侵犯。

这般景像看在那群天生劣势的Alpha眼底，自然称心舒爽。他们花上大把金钱，欣赏着聪明而高雅的优秀Alpha们因为药物引发欲望，羞耻地张开双腿，像只下贱的母狗般摇尾乞怜、请求被操。

睿智的神情历经道德感的鞭叱与理智的煎熬，却终究底不过药物的效力，迫使优越的Alpha们作出比红灯区娼妓还要淫荡的姿态。

如此的演出完全是为了那群无法取得先天性别优势的Alpha们，靠着践踏比他们更加优异的Alpha，满足那已经被扭曲的自卑心。

然后下一次，再度心甘情愿地掏钱给笑着细数钞票的地下街商人。

§  
被注入药剂的利威尔不能明白这将带给他怎么样的未来，但不离开掌握他生死的商人手中，那就一辈子都无法得到真正的自由。当同伴们喜悦地享受脱离贫困生活的美好时光时，利威尔却宁愿臭着一张脸，躲在角落静静等待脱逃的可能性。

每隔一段时间，总会有人来带走完成性别分化的年长同伴，没有人知道他们被带到哪去。随着青春期的分化越来越近，利威尔的情绪也越渐焦躁，好几次与相同年龄的孩子发生肢体冲突。过人的体能与战斗技巧不经意地入了商人高层的眼，原想不动声色离开的孩子从来也没想到，自己早被列进重点调教名单内。

也算是这个未曾放弃的孩子幸运，在他尚未正式分化前，买走他的组织在载运分化为Omega或Beta的不合格商品时，被巡逻地下街区的宪兵团查获，一时间整个地下街区差点没被翻个底朝天。

趁着地下街区变天的那段期间，利威尔趁乱顺利脱逃。

他穿着仅有的一套衣服、带了两块面包回到母亲居住之所，不过在那里迎接他的，已经是母亲去世多时的尸首、还有一位素未蒙面的男人。他与对方生活过一段时间，从中习得活下去的方式，婉拒对方带他离开地下街的建议，利威尔从地下街灯红酒绿的东区，来到以力量为尊的西区。

运用与生俱来的天赋、以及从那个男人身上学到的东西，在分化为Alpha后的利威尔逐渐开始扩张自己的势力。二十岁那年他同时得到西区格斗之王的封号，真真正正巩固了他在地下街的地位。直到遇见埃尔温离开地下街时，地下街没有任何一个人、发现他曾是奴隶区最昂贵且最下贱的商品之一。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】：  
经过药物改造的Alpha，会在发情时产生Omega信息素飙高、Alpha信息素抑制分泌的情形，进而引发模拟Omega发情的状况。

§4  
『虽然没能荣幸成为那些猪猡的玩物，但长期高浓度药物影响，终究对我的身体造成无法挽回的后遗症。』

当年利威尔用两个小时，配着一包烟，吞云吐雾地将二十五岁前的他一一剖析给韩吉听。最后一句话音未落，本在严肃聆听的女人却一个箭步上前，张开手拥抱了利威尔。

埋进肩膀的头颅细细颤抖，震得原本打算推开韩吉的男人双手一颤，好一会儿，才有些别扭又无措地把手落上女人的背脊。

在他肩上，终年纯白的衬衫被泪水染上了深色痕迹。

『这是腺体控管发生问题，造成的信息素分泌失常。』抹了把脸、又擤掉一包纸巾，韩吉一扫难得显露的软弱，又坐回沙发上，她拧着眉头，开始层层解析眼前这难得一见的案例。

利威尔翻个白眼，忍不住伸手拍了拍刚被眼泪沾湿的肩膀。对于女人不定期的抽风他也见怪不怪，能有专业人士协助他隐瞒发情期的秘密，才是他最终愿意坦白的原因。

作为调查兵团分队长兼抑制剂研究员，韩吉‧佐耶能游走其中而不沾上半点政治腥膻，自然也不是个傻子，脑筋一转便能想通利威尔愿意说出真话的原因。

既然是要找她协助，韩吉也没在客气，找来几张笔记纸、转着羽毛笔开口便问，『你愿意相信我吗？』向前倾身的女人神情被额发大片阴影遮蔽，顿时增添了只有在墙外调查时才会出现的杀伐之气。

利威尔轻哼一声，同样向前倾着身体，『该是你相信我才对，再怎么说我也是个Alpha，最糟糕不过当被疯狗咬了。』他伸出手，抬了抬女人的下巴，『......妳可不一样，调查兵团活得最久的Omega，地下街的名册上不知道有多少人想看妳在床上发情。』

『原来我还蛮多人要的。』韩吉弯起眉眼，她不怒反笑，对自己在黑市上的行情感到满意，『不过这点你大可放心。』推开利威尔的手，韩吉用笔指了指对方，『能在发情期间站到我房门外的Alpha，自然值得我相信......况且少了我你们怎么可能打赢巨人？本兵团唯一一个研究人员可是不能得罪喔！利威尔。』她眨眨眼，反过来调戏男人。

『现在，你愿意相信我了？』伸出手，韩吉再一次认真地询问利威尔。

半晌过后，利威尔用抬起的手作为回复，『这件事只能妳和我知道。』

『放心！我连埃尔温和米克都不会说！』韩吉举手发誓，表示自己真心诚意。

利威尔收回手、懒得理她再度发疯，他顺势向背后的椅背靠去，『有什么问题妳就问。』他侧过头，不忍继续直视韩吉眼中闪闪发亮的好奇，这会让他后悔变成对方的实验材料。

『你有没有在使用抑制剂？』既然如此韩吉便单刀直入地问了。

『没有，Omega的抑制剂对我毫无作用。』

『哎──这还真稀奇，墙外调查都没有影响到？』韩吉转了转笔，思索之后往羊皮纸上写下几串字母。

『我的发情有固定的周期，3天发情期结束后会有15天空窗期，就算以药物引发发情，还是会接续15天的空窗期。』利威尔顿了顿，蹙起的眉头像是有些犹豫，再三思量过后，他还是如韩吉所愿地重新开口，『只要在墙外调查前用药物引发发情期，就可以避开出墙的日期。』

信息素遭受破坏的Alpha，并不会因为周遭Alpha的气味而产生诱发性发情，除了固定周期的发情外，只会受到地下街区特殊药剂的诱发。依照利威尔多年试验的结果，每当结束一次发情，只要没有外力干涉，他会拥有15天平安无事的空档。这么多年来，他便是透过这种机制，让发情期一次又一次地排除在墙外调查之外。

顺带一提，发情空窗期有着不使用药物的前提，一旦透过药物诱发，天天发情也不是不可能的事情。在奴隶街区，被商人掌控的Alpha们便是透过春药诱发，被迫得天天臣服在其他男女身下、毫无尊严地呻吟扭动。

直至纵欲过度而死。

§  
「还好你没有纵欲过度死掉，否则该丢掉我们调查兵团团长的大脸了。」韩吉拿出一瓶偷偷珍藏的红酒，扭开软木塞，往两只高脚杯中倒入半满的红宝石色液体。她打趣地朝利威尔递过一杯，试图打散那段不算美好的回忆。

「关他什么事？」利威尔闻言，差点被刚入口的红酒呛到。时过多年，若问他和埃尔温还有什么大风大浪没适应，那便是韩吉‧佐耶神秘的脑回路了──这世界大概只有她的副手莫布里特先生能听得懂她在说什么。

「哎呀！你可不是他最亲爱的士兵长嘛？」韩吉做了个不忍直视的眨眼，见利威尔不买账，干脆利落地换了话题，「话说，我最近又想出个能让你高潮的配方，要试试吗！」跑到书桌前抽出几张皱巴巴的羊皮纸，她两眼放光地打算向Alpha介绍自己最新的计算成果。

「⋯⋯我说过不需要。」利威尔义正辞严地推开那迭纸，就算再给他个二十年也看不懂纸上写的鬼画符。利落地翻个白眼，利威尔将红酒放到沙发旁的矮几上头，以免女人时不时地冲上来溅了他一身干净的衬衫。

「啊啊──我要说几次你才懂！无法从(重点是你也不试！)其他性别身上得到快感，在发情期中又只能用肛门高潮。如果不想办法达到自主高潮，就算熬过发情期，你的身体也会受不了的懂吗！」韩吉歇斯底里地抱头大喊。

「妳可以闭嘴吗？」利威尔捂住脸，没有意愿再从对方口中听见任何与身体部位相关的词。

「我的好心都被你喂了狗了。」捏了捏酒杯的玻璃细脚，韩吉挺想将整杯酒泼到利威尔脸上，但估量一下两人的武力值，她悻悻然地放弃了。

当年利威尔坦白的部分，其实仅是他本人能够解读的范围罢了。待韩吉初步分析的结果出来后，她才猛然惊觉对方的身体状况，远非承受着过量Omega信息素影响那般简单。

由于Alpha的生理构造与Omega有着先天上的差异，普通Alpha的精液或信息素，仅仅只能缓解因Omega信息素引起的热潮，却无法有效地替如利威尔这般的Alpha、达到真正的高潮。如此反复的恶性循环，导致发情期的欲潮越趋猛烈，最终使得Alpha在无止境的渴望中纵欲而死。死得毫无尊严、毫无价值，一如挥金如土的金主愿意看到的结局。

作为利威尔的好友，韩吉可不想因为这点烂事替对方收尸。

「啊啊──你干嘛不告诉埃尔温这件事啊！说不定他有什么管道可以拿到地下街的档案或药物数据，这样我就可以让你高潮了！」揉了揉比稻草还乱的脑袋，韩吉一脸悲愤地瞪向利威尔，「告诉他实情也好应付临时的紧急状况啊！如果你在砍巨人的时候发情怎么办！跟巨人做爱吗？我跟你可不是一个分队的啊到时候谁帮你拉开巨人──」

「够了──」听不下去韩吉的白日做梦，利威尔一抬手，止住无边无际的对话。他横过眼，表示对方如果再不正常点就会摔门走人。

「好我闭嘴。」手掌交迭摀住嘴巴，韩吉见好就收，但还是忍不住加了一句，「你还没回答我上一个问题。」

「这应该算是我的隐私？在不干涉兵团任务前，我没有义务向埃尔温告知这件事。」利威尔摆摆手，拧起的眉间覆盖着一层阴霾，他啧了声，显然不想谈论这个话题。

「啧──我以为你们感情很好？」韩吉不甘示弱地回礼，做为一个守信用的好朋友，韩吉这几年来果真替对方好好地隐瞒这特殊的身体状况。

然而就算佐耶家在抑制剂的研究领域颇具权威性，牵涉到地下街更进一步消息，却也不是她可以插手的领域，这几年来，她也已经遇到了黔驴技穷的瓶颈。若能得到军政世家史密斯家族的协助，无论在隐瞒或是研究上都能达到事半功倍的效果啊！

「我信服埃尔温纯粹是因为他拥有的谋略与判断力，能让兵团的任务与人类未来得到最大利益，韩吉。」利威尔叫了韩吉的名字，语气里难得带上警告的意味，「就算生理上存在着缺陷，但我是Alpha这个事实并不会改变。先不说埃尔温的味道跟臭水沟一样令人难以忍受，向另一个Alpha低头这种事，怎么可能会出现在一闻到对方味道、就想互殴的Alpha身上？」语落，利威尔伸手拿起放置在一旁的红酒杯，一仰头，饮尽剩余的深红酒液。

况且他又怎么能够承认，自己曾在发情期间被埃尔温的气味吸引过？

放下酒杯，利威尔起身走到韩吉面前，「什么能高潮的药剂就算妳发明出来我也不会用，不如好好搞定你自己的抑制剂，每天换一种香味亏你想得出来。另外别因为我对妳的免疫、或兵团Alpha的自持，就以为全世界的人都这么善良。」他替她理了理浴袍衣襟，不等对方反驳，率先离开了韩吉的房间，并且再度打断两人毫无共识的话题。

房间未曾消逝的Omega信息素随着开起的门扉泄出，却又三两下子，被走廊上清爽的晚风吹得一乾二净。

韩吉翘着二郎腿瘫在沙发里面，她倒了点酒，向一无所有的空气举了举杯，「这世界并不完美，但我若连作梦也做不到，又怎有机会踏入兵团、实现我超越性别的价值？」

「不过，我还是第一次听说Alpha的气味像臭水沟来着......难到是我意会错了，他们两个其实有着血海深仇？」双手抱胸，韩吉疑惑地皱眉苦思。

就她而言，埃尔温的气味还挺好闻的，和臭水沟八竿子打不上关系啊......难道是因为同性相斥所以味道出现了差异？

【现在可以公开的情报】  
经过药剂改造的Alpha，在发情时无法达到射精高潮，也就是韩吉提到的Alpha自主高潮。

§5  
这是个平等的世界。

在性平等与性解放革命成功之后，Omega和Beta有权选择自己婚姻的对象，反之，也有权选择出卖身体、完成一夜交易──这或许是当年发起革命的先辈，始料未及的结果。

去标记、堕胎等产业因应市场需求逐渐林立，并在Wall.Marria陷落的今日达到顶峰。资源稀缺的社会里，生育早已不像百年前具有承担人类延续的重要性。比起乖乖待在家里养育儿女，Omega或Beta更积极从强迫标记、强暴等非自主性性交中，向Alpha们挖取大笔赔偿费用。

他们感谢生于这个平等的世界，一个就连Omega也能够发言的世界。

§  
埃尔温是个Alpha，感谢拥有优秀基因的双亲，埃尔温展露了完美Alpha应该拥有的一切要素──强健体魄、沉稳性格、天生的领导风格，以及那无法抑制、浓郁而甘美的信息素。

在王都的花边小报里，埃尔温被评比为众多Omega梦寐以求的标记对象，只要闻过一次这个男人兴奋时的信息素，无论是哪个Omega，都很难忘记那股侵略而强势的烟草麝香。就连许多Alpha为了追求强势的后代，也不惜牺牲气味不是那么合拍的小小缺点，向史密斯家族提出缔结姻缘的意愿。

从分化起就接获无数示好的史密斯家年轻Alpha，最终不堪其扰地跑到军队躲避风头，一待就莫名其妙地成了一辈子。

与一般Alpha相反，埃尔温对Omega没多大兴趣，过于强烈的信息素使他对Omega的信息素几乎提不起任何兴致，就连强势如韩吉的Omega都影响不了他，何况那些比不上她的殷勤者？

至于对他有所敌意的Alpha们⋯⋯嗯，埃尔温觉得很有趣，他的信息素让他只能闻到比他强大、或同样强大的Alpha气味。前者他只在年轻、刚分化的时候碰过，至今也多半被他逐渐强势的信息素气味吞噬。而后者嘛⋯⋯埃尔温摸摸下巴，觉得特别有意思。

那个矮小、暴躁、一靠近他就满脸厌恶的Alpha──他把这当做恭维──但又强得难以形容，似乎在那双利刃底下，没有无法击垮的难关。

平心而论，埃尔温并不喜欢利威尔的信息素。

一如对方排斥他的味道，埃尔温同样对对方的信息素气味不甚满意──毕竟那闻起来跟一个月没洗的衣服没两样，毫无可取之处。但看在兵团至上的宗旨上，埃尔温还是在闻到那股咸鱼臭味时，不顾本能厌恶，将利威尔从地下街街角给挖到了调查兵团──『人类最强』这个称号也证明他的鼻子不比米克要来得差。

那不是个有趣的会面，却很有价值。回忆起当年，埃尔温总是这么想。

不过单就利威尔这个人来说，从品格到作战能力都很令人赞赏，也是难得让埃尔温搭档起来十分舒心的士兵⋯⋯除了真的太臭了这个缺点外。

从书架取出一份文件，埃尔温手持羽毛笔点了点，往羊皮纸上写下『利威尔特别作战班』几个字。

§  
巨人纪年841年，时年28岁的埃尔温比起还是分队长的军衔，被贵族权势所痴迷的Alpha身分似乎更为矜贵。

然而一如他崭露锋芒的谋略天赋，这个Alpha强势的信息素似乎也不容忽视地吞噬着他周身其余的信息素气味。以致于多年来，埃尔温一直对大街上气味普通、闻不出个所以然的Omega提不起兴趣，除了吻手礼节，他唯一与Omega亲密接触的经验莫不过是和兵团士兵的近身对战。

『被那些钦慕你的Omega知道你还是个处，他们一定会疯狂地冲上前把你给扒了。』韩吉靠在训练场边缘的木围篱上，边调笑着，边用空掉的啤酒瓶指了指埃尔温。

年轻的埃尔温摇摇头，嘴角淡淡上扬的弧度看似温和，却隐藏着不羁的张狂，『他们可碰不到我。』他云淡风轻地揭过韩吉抛来的调戏。

Alpha的气味会让其他Omega碰到他前，先控制不住地原地腿软。

至于处男身这档事，埃尔温表示，比起随便找个气味像杂货铺劣质蜜糖的Omega破处，他宁愿一辈子抱着自个儿的信息素自撸。

韩吉开了另一罐啤酒，耸耸肩不予置评。这就是年轻又逐渐成熟的埃尔温，隐瞒的锋芒下埋藏着张狂不羁的自信。

不过比起刚分化时的人体发情机，现在的埃尔温至少能用抑制剂控制他过于强势的信息素，无须一天到晚藏在兵团Alpha的宿舍里。也因此韩吉才能有恃无恐地站在男人身边，闲暇时，还能配合着抑制剂与对方进行近身对战。

【现在可以公开的情报】  
团长鼻子有问题，也是个处。

§6  
841年，第26次墙外调查结束，调查兵团以六成士兵的性命作为代价，没有带回任何成果。

兵团在Wall‧Marria的大街上行进，缓慢而狼狈的身躯弯曲着，接受来自四面八方、缴了纳税钱就以为拥有指手划脚权力的人民鄙夷而唾弃的眼光──他们从未想过自己是否能够拥有面对巨人恐惧的勇气。

埃尔温的位置落在队伍中央，他挺直腰杆、眼神注视远方高耸城墙。身旁窃窃私语包围着他与兵团疲惫不堪的士兵，却无法打断未来调查兵团团长脑中正在思索的计划。

墙外调查的唯一目的是为了寻找巨人的弱点，当中扮演重要角色的研究班，需要拥有毫无后顾之忧的观察与实验时间。兼任研究班班长的韩吉已经多次提议，要求配置相应防卫班，使研究班拥有足够的时间分析数据。本来，以兵团目前的实力排比而言，由埃尔温、米克、韩吉三人担任研究防卫班班长为最恰当的人选。然而兼任参谋的埃尔温、与研究班主力韩吉根本无法离开本职，而就算单靠米克一人，防卫班也不可能发挥百分之百的效用。

『你的职位能不动就不动，如果下次出发前还找不到适合人选，就我上吧！』韩吉快速翻过这次墙外调查的死亡名单，沉吟半晌，最终将文件拍到桌上对埃尔温说。

办公桌对面的男人摇摇头，否决韩吉的提议，『研究员的折损率太高，我们已经有八成的研究员丧命墙外。如果连妳也离开岗位，那还有谁能将整个关于巨人的研究从头到尾贯穿起来？』埃尔温向她分析利弊得失，他将死亡名单上的研究员名字一一圈起，蹙眉思索一会后，对韩吉开口，『我会找到能胜任这个位置的人，就算要去宪兵团门口下跪，也会把那样的人才给挖过来。』他信誓旦旦地保证。

然后得到韩吉一个吐槽的鬼脸，『......我才不信。』

§  
不管韩吉信不信任埃尔温发的毒誓，这幸运的男人最终还是没走到宪兵团门口下跪。

第26次墙外调查结束后，埃尔温来到训练兵团的档案库，调出近五年士兵及训练兵的评价档案，试图从中找出得以取代他或韩吉的优异士兵。然而他前前后后花费一个多月的时光，却终无法寻觅这个足以担当大任的适合人选。

一想到自己要去宪兵团门口求人，这个男人干脆心灰意冷地跑去酒吧消愁，却没想正是一张迎面飞来的地下格斗赛入场券，堪勘扭转了他即将面临的屈辱未来。

『......』取下脸上那张被泡了半边污水的入场券，埃尔温喝了口啤酒，心想闲着也是闲着，今天又没穿制服，干脆就去看看吧？说不定能有意外的收获。

虽然地面上一直对地下街没什么好印象，不过格斗比赛再怎么样也比不上杀巨人⋯⋯抱着得过且过的念头，埃尔温付清酒钱、随手把外套甩到肩上，起身往票券上的地点寻去。

之于五光十色的王都，地下街是被地上人类刻意遗忘的肮脏角落。踩在头顶看不见蓝天的街区，埃尔温缓步而过，脚底粘腻的沉重感，混杂着地下街堆积多年的鲜血与污秽。比起贫民街区堆满街角的垃圾，位于西区的格斗街少了那么点不上档次的棱乱，却多了墙角一摊摊干了又湿、湿了又干的新鲜血液──作为一种权力与势力的象征，不会有人辛勤地将它们一一除去。

埃尔温掏出入场券，往眼前杂乱的路标比对。如果上头标示的地图正确无误，会场应该就在眼前的转角后方......这么想着，男人将入场券细心地对折一半、塞回裤子口袋。正待他重新起步准备弯过转角，从他背后飞也似地冲出一道身影，『碰──』地撞过他的手臂，往转角另一边的暗巷飞奔而去。

『小孩子？』埃尔温揉揉手臂，回忆起似乎只到自己胸口的背影。但还来不及让他细细思索想，一脸严肃的男人忽然神色一变，抽出上衣口袋里的手帕，不住捂起了鼻子，『这是几天没洗澡？』他拧起眉头埋怨，又用手搧了搧空气中弥漫的那股咸鱼臭味。

转角后头只有一条直直向前的暗巷，埃尔温挑起眉，发现自己与刚刚擦身而过的孩子拥有相同目的地。

他来到一扇类似酒吧门面的破旧木门前，上下打量一会儿，推开那就连声音都老旧不堪的门扉。沿着阶梯向下，隐藏在普通民宅区底下、喧嚣嘈杂的地下擂台蓦地出现在调查兵团分队长眼中。

刺眼的舞台灯投射在擂台的选手身上，拉出充满戏剧性的深黑影子。将票券递给木板后的收票员，埃尔温无视着从夹缝中透出的打量目光，信步走进塞满怒吼、欢呼、叫骂声响的会场。他四处打量一番，挑了个稍微靠前的角落坐下。

第一次观赏地下擂台埃尔温‧好青年‧史密斯，刚开始还兴致勃勃地盯着擂台，但看不过两场，这个近身攻防与米克相差无几的男人便苦着脸，开始托腮发呆。

先是拳打脚踢、互掐互捏、最后连牙齿都用上了⋯⋯埃尔温叹口气，这种仅凭本能、毫无技术含量的战斗方式，立体机动还没启动就先被钢线缠成一团了吧？他怎么会以为能在这种地方找到适合护卫班的人选？半倚着左手边的石墙，埃尔温双手抱胸，心想这下非得去宪兵团求人不可了。在他瞪着擂台发愣、差点没打瞌睡时，吵杂的会场突然安静下来，几秒的静谧被拉长成久违的空寂，以此衬托随之而来、响彻云霄的怒吼与欢呼，『轰──』地好大一声，险些震破埃尔温的耳膜。

埃尔温揉着耳朵定睛一看，擂台场上正好在交替选手，中央的裁判平举双手，示意双方上前。随着身影逐渐往中间靠拢，闯入埃尔温视线内的人影除了有着矮小身姿，还伴随着一股毫无预警窜进他的鼻尖的腥咸鱼味。

这味道不是刚刚错身的孩子？埃尔温重新抽出手帕，暗叹地下街的小孩可真不要命⋯⋯紧紧捂住口鼻，他好奇地左右张望一番，发现整座会场像是没闻到令他作呕的气味般、无止尽地沸腾着──难道看小孩子被痛揍是地下擂台特有的传统？

话说回来，这味道也太臭了！

被刺鼻气味熏得有些头晕的男人，本想回避这场身高加体型大概有两倍差距的残忍厮杀。然而当他准备起立离开时，比刚才更为浓郁、已经强烈到令他反胃的气味竟在一瞬间，『哗──』地涨满整个地下擂台。

挑衅而又熟悉的刺鼻气味激得埃尔温猛一抬头，蔚蓝色的双眼直直盯向擂台中央相互激斗的二人。强而有力的双腿扫起凌厉劲风，划过大理石擂台、刮起前排观众兴奋的额发......交错撞击的身影来不及定格，仅能于视网膜上留下一道道模糊残影。

鲜血、肉屑泼溅上擂台的石块，映衬埃尔温眼底闪烁不定的兴奋。

场中那狠戾却不失技巧、让人几乎追不上的残像，让久经战场的埃尔温瞬间里解到，这个小孩──还是男人都随便──是个真正的强者。

啊啊！他想通了。坐直身体，埃尔温暗叫一声自己真是傻了，太久没闻见Alpha信息素竟让他一时没反应过来──那股浓烈到极致的气味，不正是Alpha宣示强者、划定领域的信息素气味？如此浓郁的味道，可不是在在昭示着这个Alpha不同于他人的强大？

不过，为什么是咸鱼味......呢？

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】：  
1\. 团长专业捡漏大户。  
2\. 非发情时，Alpha的信息素会因肾上腺素分泌而增强，所以在兴奋、恐惧时，味道会特别浓郁，不过用抑制剂可以隐藏平时的信息素气味。

§7  
格斗擂台结束后埃尔温没有立刻与利威尔碰面，他向旁边一同观战的同伴递去一根烟，装作一无所知地问着，『这人是谁？这么受欢迎。』

在得了一个『真不识货』的白眼后，调查兵团分队长成功得到利威尔的名字及对方是现任格斗之王的情报，顺便加上对方已经25岁了却还是个处等莫名其妙的八卦。

得到想要的数据后，埃尔温心满意足地回到王都。

之后的一个礼拜，他用尽手头任何一条资源──顺便跟德克家借了情报人员──成功把利威尔的身世翻了个底朝天。除了12岁以前还没到地下街区的空白外，利威尔这十几年来的光荣历史，已经全数堆满埃尔温的办公桌子──可惜这男人对别人的私生活不感兴趣，否则就他精明的眼光，或许能比韩吉更先一步揭开利威尔的秘密。

当埃尔温再度站到与利威尔擦身而过的转角时，已经是两个礼拜以后的事情。这次他没走进格斗会场，仅仅带了包烟，站在外头吞云吐雾地抽着。约莫晚上十点刚过，格斗场内的观众开始慢慢退场，一波波人群从狭小的窄门一一涌出。他们大多还沉浸于赌博与斗殴的兴奋情绪当中，某些注意到埃尔温的人也只是瞟过一眼，便忽略了过去。使用过抑制剂的埃尔温跟个普通的Alpha差不了多少，没什么引起他人兴趣的本钱，自然也不会有人为此伫足。

望着上头漏水的屋顶，埃尔温也不着急，径自站在原地缓缓抽着他的烟。

当时钟指针走到十一点时，地下擂台的出口已经失去了沸腾嘈杂的游客，他们或许正拿着赌赢的钱，转往下一个街区花天酒地去。无光的街角一片漆黑，从阴影中透出的深渊像是能吞噬任何一丝光影般，极尽地蚕食着男人手中散发最后一点微光的香烟。

等待在暗处的埃尔温笑着放开手中烟蒂，橘黄色的光芒在落地前、划出一道璀璨弧线。踩熄黑暗中仅存那丝亮光后，埃尔温终于闻到那股令他嫌弃无比的臭味。

§  
与利威尔第一次见面的结果是两败俱伤。

无论两人发生过怎么惊天动地的冲突，韩吉只知道，再度出现在她和米克面前的埃尔温，那脸哎呦呦呦真是太精采了！

朝那又青又红、活像被泼了几桶油彩的脸大肆嘲笑过后，米克和韩吉不顾埃尔温的满心怨念，一把把人推出调查兵团大门，『没把人带回你就别回来啦！分队长──』韩吉加油添醋地大喊，搞得路过的士兵以为眼高于顶的史密斯分队长终于有了恋爱对象。

可真是些『好』朋友⋯⋯埃尔温擦掉额角流下的红药水，难得不符身分地咒骂了声。不过为了兵团的利益，这个男人还是顶着一身伤痛回到地下街去守株待兔。

『嗨──』靠在转角墙边，埃尔温抬起手，扬起一道看似和蔼的微笑，向正巧经过的利威尔打了声招呼。

『调查兵团埃尔温‧史密斯分队长？』利威尔头上盖了条吸汗用的毛巾，他向埃尔温瞥了眼，停下脚步，眼角似怒非怒地瞇起。

作为地下街西区的掌权者之一，埃尔温几个礼拜前的冒犯除了令利威尔印象深刻，同时也激起对方的厌恶与防备──哪个Alpha都不会给同为Alpha的竞争者一个好脸色看，何况对方还是水沟味的。

『没想到你知道我的名字。』埃尔温露出个真是荣幸的微笑，想起几个礼拜前说不到三句话就开打的场景，利威尔今日能叫出自己的名字，想必也已经把他的家底尽数掀遍，『这样的话就好说⋯⋯我找你没别的目的，希望你能加入调查兵团、为人类尽一分心力，格斗街之王，利威尔。』埃尔温伸出手，朝眼前的男人递出橄榄枝。身旁越渐浓厚的Alpha信息素挑衅得他火气跟着上升，但为了兵团利益，埃尔温也只能继续挂着笑容忍下去。

沿着埃尔温周身踱步转了一圈，利威尔喔了声，对这个看似高傲却无视他挑衅的Alpha终于起了点兴趣，『要我加入调查兵团，总该有点诚意吧？』径自抽走埃尔温上衣口袋的香烟，利威尔拍出一支来叼在嘴上。划开的火柴点燃橘红色的火光，他吸了几口，往埃尔温喷了一脸白雾。

『.....包吃包住外加薪水奖金？』埃尔温顿了顿，笑容有些僵硬。

『多少？』利威尔垂下眼，从口袋掏出自个儿今日的奖金数着。

瞟过利威尔数钱的动作，埃尔温心底有点儿发虚，但还是有条不紊地报出兵团薪水，『如果你愿意加入，我们可以提供分队长的薪资，外加奖金一个月约莫十五金。』

『......』停下数钱的手，利威尔将覆盖头顶的毛巾拨到颈上，他把那迭钱折吧折吧迭好，嫌弃地塞到埃尔温的上衣口袋，『喏，给你的兵团买糖吃。』说完不等对方回话，头也不回地慢跑离开。

喂……还来不及把香烟要回来的埃尔温愣在原地，半举的手要放不放地好是尴尬，只得悻悻然地抽出那迭钞票。

呦──还有五十金呢！傻子才来调查兵团做牛做马。埃尔温撇撇嘴，深觉自己真没事找事。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
调查兵团想加薪TAT。

§8  
身为没权没钱没势还得看民众脸色的调查兵团一员，埃尔温表示自己可以考虑转个业，跟格斗之王当同行说不定还能过得比较顺心。然而幻想终究只是幻想，下次墙外调查依然迫在眉睫，况且他可被韩吉和米克两个没良心的伙伴给挡在兵团外头，不把人带回去，他就真得转职做打手了。

不得不再度前往地下街的男人这次换了个方式，他不再待在路边等着拦人，而是用了几条香烟，换到对方的窝居之所──既然他没什么实质上的诚意，半路拦人好像又少了点什么气势，那干脆直捣黄龙、烦得对方无处可藏。

令人意外，利威尔的住所竟然位于远离市中心的偏僻楼房。

绕过热闹繁荣的黑市交易、穿梭七拐八弯的赌场市集，埃尔温弯身钻入西区边缘一个塌陷的洞窟，高大的身驱艰难地前进好一会儿，总算瞧见半丝光亮。他从通道里钻出来，还来不及打量四周，手却抢先一步挡住眼睛。不寻常的亮光照得刺眼，让刚习惯阴暗地下街的男人晃得眼泪直流。

抹掉眼角水渍，埃尔温瞇起眼，惊叹于头顶上出现的、大片撒落的温暖光源。

垂挂钟乳石的穹顶不知道几百年前，破了个巨大的窟窿，翠绿色的藤蔓弯延，爬满窟窿破碎的边缘。更往上，是连绵几百尺的高耸断崖，天空被包围成一片上好的破碎织锦，透着光泽粼粼的青蓝，与男人眼底的色泽相映成趣。

埃尔温放下遮盖眼帘的手，任阳光穿过天顶的裂缝坠落肩头，逐渐清明的视线此时也好奇地向左右探寻。

与头顶上的蓝天相反，这片被地下街遗忘的土地或许曾有人伫足，但如今却只剩稀稀落落的断垣残壁孤独林立，放眼望去毫无半丝人气。

这片充满阳光的地域没能吸引地下街居民并不奇怪，通往地面的路途已被封死，这点光明对绝望中的人们而言更像是残酷的勾引，若没有不屈的心智，根本无法生存在这种向往光明的诱惑与绝望当中。

埃尔温为了这片景致伫足半晌，也许是强者间的共鸣， 他觉得自己能够明白利威尔选此窝居的原因。

待欣赏完这片大自然捏塑出的美景后，埃尔温再度踏出脚步，因步伐扬起飞溅的灰尘在他鞋子边上跳跃、坠落，增添此处渺无人烟的静谧。顺着打听来的地图，埃尔温在这片小而复杂的街区拐了好几个弯，一晃眼竟然已经三十分钟过去。

擦去额角泌出的薄汗，他深深觉得自己早在几个街角前就已迷失了正确方向。正当他开始打量周身破败的建筑，思索爬到上头找回原路的可能性时，从穹顶吹进来的凉风掀起他的额发，同时吹来一阵浓郁香甜的气息。

风中清爽的甘美不同于一般Omega过于黏腻的甜，引诱得埃尔温不觉深深吸气，将满面清爽甘醇的蜂蜜清香盈满自个儿的胸膛。

一个和韩吉......不，是个比韩吉更加强大的Omega气味。埃尔温仰起头，落进阳光的眼睛忽然神采奕奕，压下难得升起的性欲，这个年轻Alpha决定先去会会这位Omega──就算不合拍，至少也能问个路？

随着气息飘散而来的轨迹反方向追踪，埃尔温又转过几个弯，却在一个死胡同前发现自己追丢了那股味道。原本浓烈而清晰的味道不过转了个转角，竟瞬间烟消云散，连半点能够继续跟踪的痕迹也未曾留下。

苦恼地掏出用烟换来的地图，埃尔温比对着四周的景像不住烦恼着，眼前的场景与问来的地点有些相似、但却又少了继续前行的道路。

正当他默默地研究接下来的去处时，一条浸了冰水的毛巾『啪──』地一声，狠狠拍到他的脸上。『⋯⋯』在大冬天用这种东西砸人，来人肯定与他拥有不解深仇⋯⋯扯下湿漉漉的毛巾，埃尔温抬起头，与蹲在对面屋顶上的男人对上了眼。

利威尔像是刚洗好澡，水珠沿着垂在脸颊两侧的黑发落下、滴上男人披在脖子上的毛巾，先是将洁净的布料染成暗灰色水渍，不一会儿又被毛巾的孔隙吸收、消失不见。

站在下风处的埃尔温能闻到对方身上的皂荚香气，清爽之外还有一丝若有似无的甜味。

或许是信息素掩饰剂的掩饰气味？埃尔温这么想，飘散在鼻间的气息虽然有些似曾相似，不过，自从他知道韩吉把王都最美歌姬的信息素气味，做成Alpha掩饰剂结果大赚一笔后，他对Alpha身上飘着Omega的气味也就不怎么以为然了(当然这件事最后惹得宪兵团团长大发雷霆)。

从高处俯瞰的利威尔背脊微微弯曲，似是被侵犯领域的愠怒野兽，蓄势待发地准备撕碎冒犯的侵略者。他磨了磨牙，一字一句地从喉头挤出蕴藏熊熊怒火的质问，『你来做什么！』那神情活像把埃尔温生吞活剥般地狠戾。

『......』果然，跑到别人家撒野就是个烂到不能再烂的馊主意。埃尔温狠狠腹诽了想出主意的韩吉‧佐耶，赶在利威尔发难前先一步露出自认和蔼可亲的笑容，『我来邀请你加入调查兵团。』

『我上次的举动已经表示的很明白......本来我以为调查兵团的分队长会精明一些，结果跟王都养的那群猪猡没什么两样。』利威尔瞇起眼，心情不佳的他嘴上同样不怎么客气。他瞟了眼埃尔温僵在嘴角的笑容，抽出几张钞票往对方撒去，『嘴抽筋记得看病，否则老了口水可会停不住地流啊。』这刀补得可真干脆利落。

埃尔温放下朝利威尔举起的手，钞票从周身滑落也视若无睹，瞬间拉下的脸色与收敛起的嘴角显示这个男人的耐心也渐渐消耗殆尽──比起成为团长后的深谋远虑，分队长埃尔温的脾气其实非常不怎样，连续被同一个Alpha拒绝三次，任他再怎么放下身段，也已到了忍耐的极限。

『我不知道你为何心甘情愿被困在这小小的地下街，但是，未曾走到地面的你不过仅是一群井底之蛙中的小国王，用自以为是的狭隘眼光，去评断他人所做所为代表的价值？』向前一步，埃尔温倒也不怕惹怒对方，反正不论偷拐抢盗，今天他非得把对方绑回兵团交差，否则他还得睡奈尔家几天沙发啊！

埃尔温话音方落，只见利威尔忽地前倾，拱起的背脊如拉满的弓，弯曲成剑拔弩张的紧绷弧度。一股惊人杀意自他周身暴起、瞬间席卷两人之间那不过几米的狭小地域── 那并非Alpha划定领域的信息素，而是浴血而生的人与生俱来、一种无法言喻的强大气魄。

埃尔温心中一懔，想来自己成功戳中男人不容冒犯的底线，他的嘴角不禁拉出一抹得意又兴奋的弧度。他紧紧盯着利威尔的动作，在对方拔身而起的瞬间动了起来。

§  
强者与强者间的争斗无须言语。

埃尔温躲掉扫过眼前的劲风，一个隔挡，架开利威尔从上而下俯冲的膝击。锋利的目光交错而过，埃尔温站稳身子，见往后一跃的利威尔再度上前，他也不客气地一个旋身、任带起强劲风压的扫腿往对方门面扫去。

『碰──』地一声，相互撞击的膝盖谁也不让谁地僵持于半空，维持角力姿势的两人相互对视，不知是兴奋还是敌视的光芒一闪而过，两人不约而同地向后退开。

埃尔温站定原地，高大的身躯微微弯曲、膝盖微蹲，双拳一前一后架到脸庞前方。

反观他正前方的利威尔却没有特别防御的姿势，身型矮小的男人直挺挺站着，垂在身侧的拳头紧紧握起、手背蜿蜒着爆起的青筋。他瞪向埃尔温，原本只有恼怒的敌视历经几回合交手后、竟转变为棋逢对手的兴奋。

一时间，对峙的两人竟同时选择静观其变，同样锐利的双眼微微瞇起、动也不动地死死盯住对方。

而在一个同步呼吸起落，利威尔的拳头先一步向外移动，下一秒原本不动声色的两人足尖一转，同时向对方直扑而去。钩拳、扫腿，一下一下死死砸在皮肉上的闷响声⋯⋯利威尔咧开嘴，温热的鲜血顺着身体带动的风势，溅在露出畅快淋漓目光的眼角旁。

让对局者掌控局面可是大忌。埃尔温蹲下身势躲过一个扫腿，如此思索到。他更改身体的重心向后倾斜，右腿向前一个扫抬、靴底卡死在利威尔的喉头前方、直扑对方面上而去。

以当下那种角度，一般人显然无法躲过这道攻势，但利威尔也没打算躲过，他一个后仰、拉出些微空间，右手手臂趁机横插而入，卡进了埃尔温靴底与自己脆弱的脖颈间。顺着埃尔温强劲的踢势，利威尔借力向后跃了几步，看似狼狈的退缩，却轻而易举地将对手的力道卸得一乾二净。

抹去滴落的汗水，这种对上实力相当对手的兴奋感，竟让埃尔温平静已久的热血再度沸腾起来。半个转身过后，他的左脚落地用力一旋、前踢再度出手⋯⋯

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
兵长第二种味道get，集满三种可以H。

§9  
埃尔温倒在充满灰尘的肮脏地板上，手臂横盖在眼前不住喘息着，发间滴落的湿汗晕染在水泥地上形成一片暗色污渍。他解开衬衫最上面的那颗钮扣，赤裸的胸膛浸着汗水，无须掩饰剂遮掩，同样能展现这个Alpha迷人的特质。

从口袋中取出手帕，埃尔温吁了口气，缓缓擦拭沾满灰尘着脸。好久没能打得这般畅快淋漓，就算一贯优雅的脸变得一块青、一块紫，他心中依然充满了难以言喻的满足。

躺在不远处的利威尔张开手臂，同样狼狈的男人嘴角破了个渗血的擦伤。他从口中吐出几口热气，望着遥远蓝天的眼底，闪烁着逞凶斗狠后的兴奋。

『喂！那什么史密斯。』利威尔抹了把脸，叫着还在喘气、觉得自己已经有些老的男人。

『是埃尔温‧史密斯......』上次见面明明说得很溜不是吗......

『这不重要。』利威尔啧了声，没想到这男人这么小家子气。站起来拍拍布满灰尘的裤子，他来到埃尔温脑袋旁站定，垂头向下俯视。光从他背后撒落，逆光的剪影中，唯有那双灰蓝色的眼睛特别清晰而且明亮。

踢了踢埃尔温的肩膀，利威尔双手一摊，开口问到，『调查兵团成立也几十年了，这么多年、死去的士兵无可计数，人类却依然只能龟缩于这三道小小城墙，你觉得这样的付出有任何价值存在？』

铿锵有力的质问回荡在无人的街区，埃尔温抬头望向利威尔的眼睛，那里头充满着不信任的质疑与嘲弄。

『每一场战役都有它存在的价值，何况是那些浴血奋战的士兵？』举起右手，埃尔温将它在利威尔眼前紧握成拳，『为人类奉上心脏终究只是个凝聚军心的口号，对士兵而言，他们之所以义无反顾地走上站场，为的不过是仅属于个人的目的──无论是守卫家园、复仇、抑或杀戮的快感──不论他们基于何种理由来到调查兵团，所下定的决心绝不能因为墙外调查的失利，而被全权否定。』

『那你呢？你又抱持什么目的进入调查兵团？而我又要为了什么付出那唯一仅有的生命，去驱逐巨人？』地下街的王者显然没有那么轻易妥协，他双手抱胸，继续咄咄逼人地质问。

灰蓝色的眼与埃尔温眼底里的晴空相互呼应，仰着头的调查兵团分队长沉吟半晌，将举起的拳头慢慢抵上自己的左胸，『我想知道这个世界的秘密，包括巨人的存在、包括墙外那未知的世界，为了达成这个目的，驱逐巨人是不可避免的途径，所以我才选择进入调查兵团。』作为有任务来到地下街的调查兵团分队长，埃尔温不避讳出卖自己加入兵团的目的──当然，他可不会将逃避Omega追求这种傻事给说出口，『然而，不可讳言这么多年过去，随着牺牲在这条路上的士兵越来越多，我所背负的东西已经不仅仅是我自己的梦想。』

坐起身来，埃尔温回头仰视站着的男人，『至于你的目的⋯⋯说真的我不可能知道。』他耸耸肩，朝对方露出个狡黠的微笑，并抢在利威尔暴走前迅速补上一句，『不过，既然地下街已经满足不了你了，不如就跟我们一同到墙外看看，说不定就能找到你所寻求的价值，不是吗？』

抬头望向天顶连接地面空气的裂口，埃尔温不禁深深吸了一口气，『你难道不喜欢沐浴在阳光底下？不用仰头能看见一望无际的天空，无须绞尽脑汁幻想，便能触及那片没有墙壁、没有屋宇人群阻隔的日升日落。』

『跟我到墙外去吧？利威尔，那里的蓝天美不胜收，至于驱逐巨人的意义......等你见到了与你一同并肩作战的士兵们，说不定就会有新的想法？』

『⋯⋯』利威尔顺着他的目光望去，顿时不发一语地沉默了。眼前日复一日未曾改变的天顶、蓝天，对他而言是再平常不过的景致，若没有这个男人出现，他将守着这副景色直到死亡那天。

然而⋯⋯将视线转回埃尔温的背脊，利威尔不得不承认他的确对对方的话动了心，『喂！史密斯。』他叫住了站起身来的男人，眉间皱起的阴影似乎阐述了摇摆不定的决心，『墙外有自由吗？』

『你说的那片城墙之外，是否真存在没有框架阻拦、无拘无束的自由？』他沙哑着开口，望向埃尔温的视线凌厉而尖锐。

地下街深处刮起的强风吹乱他的黑发，掩去男人近乎质疑的眼神。

埃尔温默然而立，对他而言，须要群居的人类社会从未存在的绝对的自由。然而⋯⋯环顾这个男人选择定居的地方，不难理解对方所要求的自由是如何地唯我独尊。

如果有时间，埃尔温说不定会留下来用尽口才反驳对方，又或者会成为能与对方分享这点孤寂的莫逆之交。可惜他是调查兵团的分队长，而对方，将是为了人类自由所奋战的士兵。

所以他只能留下这一句对他或者对对方而言都是违心的话，『每个人都是自由的，从初生开始⋯⋯唯一不同的只有愿不愿意相信自己有这个权力。』他说，隐藏起任何情绪的双眼静静地与利威尔视线相交。

那是双能让人义无反顾跟随的眼睛，却又是最能够隐藏起真相的眼睛。

利威尔站在原地，他静静地与埃尔温对视。风打乱了他的黑发，破开云层的光芒撒落他的周身，衬着四周灰蒙零乱的断垣残壁，寂寥而苍凉。

当天离去前，埃尔温依然没等到利威尔的答案。不过这次总算有点收获，他自我安慰地想。总之只要那个男人一天不答应，他就来这蹲守一天，总会把对方给烦到答应。

即将走出利威尔居所的男人抽出手帕捂住鼻子，他很肯定对方用的掩饰剂一定是地下街的劣质品，否则怎么会在刚洗过澡不久，又传出那股令人作恶的咸鱼味？

喔！还有那个拥有香甜气味的Omega，他竟然忘记顺便打听一下......

§  
就在埃尔温又借了奈尔家沙发三个晚上后，调查兵团的门哨忽然敲响了他的办公室，向他报告兵团门口来了个嚣张跋扈的黑发矮子。

那个矮子还说，他要来找个180公分高、金发、信息素味道闻起来像臭水沟的Alpha解决私人恩怨。问埃尔温该怎么打发。

『我知道了，让我来处理就好⋯⋯放心那只是个从疯人病院跑出来的疯子⋯⋯』埃尔温从善如流地赶走了自家的士兵。

明明上次还叫得出姓氏啊⋯⋯他心塞地怨怼。

况且，什么叫闻起来像臭水沟的信息素？他自己才是咸鱼行吗？

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
兵长其实是记名字好手。

§10  
这是个理智战胜欲望的世界，也是个人类无法放弃欲望的世界。

§  
史密斯团长和利威尔士兵长感情很好，如果你问调查兵团的士兵，绝大部分会得到这样的响应。

然后，他们会神秘兮兮地补上一句──尤其是在训练场上喔。

埃尔温站在训练场中央，对面的利威尔正慢条斯理地凹折着指关节，看似平静的两人间，弥漫暗潮汹涌的意味。待利威尔整理完自己，朝埃尔温望去的下一秒钟，围观众人的眼底突然闪过一道残影，剎那间，原本相对而立的两人早已互不相让地缠斗到一块儿了。

拳头与肉体碰撞的声音清晰可闻，真枪实弹的搏击对早已习惯高强度立体机动的两人而言，只能算是初阶的例行训练。

避过埃尔温迎面而来的横扫，利威尔弯身一晃，拳风随之追上。然而一击不中的男人早已有所防备，他急速后退，几个隔挡、架住利威尔拳拳到肉的攻势。

伴随招招毫不留情的对峙，昭示着Alpha领地的信息素瞬间涨满整个训练场地，浓烈而又强势的信息素，看在年轻Alpha眼底除了有本能上的敌视外、就只剩浓浓的敬意与仰慕。

靠在一旁木栅边上的韩吉正拿着记录板，时不时低头抄写写着什么。场内弥漫的Alpha信息素在她的抑制剂前变得好似空气一般，完全失去效力──虽然她的副官依然紧张兮兮地绕着自家分队长打转。

纳纳巴见状嘲笑莫布里特穷紧张，作为调查兵团第二个活过五年的Omega，周身充满米克气味的她倒是不怎么担心。

在这充满Alpha气息的兵团，Omega要不是早被人捷足先登、要不就是刚进团的新兵，像韩吉这样撑这么多年还单身的Omega大概绝无仅有。不仅佐耶家的长辈心急如焚，就连他们这群闲着没事干的好事者，都时不时开着赌盘，打赌莫布里特这傻小子追不追得到调查兵团伟大的分队长──韩吉‧佐耶。

调查兵团的另一角落，聚集着一众刚进团的104期新兵，比起早已耳闻的人类最强，众人更为惊叹调查兵团团长近身搏击的实力。

「没想到埃尔温团长的近身对战也这么优异⋯⋯」同样以头脑见长的阿尔敏望向场中你来我往、互不相让的两人，不禁吞了吞口水。

他身旁的让拍拍他的肩膀，笑着揶揄，「你也要努力点啊，阿尔敏。」

三笠瞟了眼放在阿尔敏肩膀上的手，面无表情地看回到训练场中的对练，而她身旁的艾伦此时正瞪大着双眼、眼底闪烁着兴奋的光芒。如翡翠般的眼瞳里不仅蕴藏着对强者的向往，更甚者，是期待驱逐巨人、攫补猎物的眼神。

比起寻常社会将Omega视作柔弱呵护的象征，进入调查兵团的Omega多多少少都有些奇异的怪僻，先不说韩吉、纳纳巴等人。今年刚进团的104期唯二两名Omega，一入团，便让大伙开了不少眼界。

「韩吉分队长不会被Alpha信息素影响吗？」出声询问的是104期的其中一个Omega赫利斯塔，比起另一位爆出能变成巨人的这等大事，这位温柔又体贴的Omega简直是一众Alpha眼中的女神。不过女神终究是女神，早在入团之前她就被身旁的尤米尔给捷足先登了。

「佐耶家可是研究抑制剂的翘楚，妳担心什么？」一把揽过赫利斯塔，对近身搏斗对练不感兴趣的尤米尔，兴致缺缺地泼了一把冷水。

而爆出大事的艾伦‧耶格尔，若非看见训练兵团移转过来的体检表，大概谁也不会相信这个能从人类变成巨人的家伙，是个会被Alpha信息素影响的Omega。

刚接手艾伦的时候，韩吉还曾提出『如果在变成巨人的时候发情了怎么办』这种意想天开的假设，不过......抬眼瞧了专注于场中对峙的年轻士兵，几个礼拜的相处，韩吉忽然发现没被标记的艾伦似乎有着异于常人的体质。

作为埃尔温重要的左右手，韩吉为自己制作了能百分百阻隔Alpha信息素的抑制剂，效果不知道甩兵团通用的那种几条街，不被影响是理所当然。但是埃尔温目前释放的信息素浓度并非兵团通用抑制剂能完全阻隔的量，或多或少应该都会受到影响──也因此未被标记的Omega在两人开打不久，早已先行离去──但这其中的例外就是艾伦‧耶格尔。

不知是能够变成巨人的契机削弱了他对Alpha信息素的敏感度，还是本人腺体天生的迟钝感所造成的结果。韩吉用笔尖点了点笔记表面，身为抑制剂研究人员，她倒挺想搞清楚艾伦身上的秘密。

不过对方的巨人化和利威尔身上的问题，早已占据她大半时间，实在抽不出空再开个课题，不知该研究什么还真是个甜蜜的负担⋯⋯望向场中两位老友，韩吉双手抱胸心想，还好在场的Omega或Beta没有对信息素特别在行的研究人员，否则就利威尔现在那种浓度的信息素，早就被质疑为什么对Omega没有影响力了。

正待在场中相互对峙的两人，完全没注意自己正被恐怖的研究员记挂着，他们肆无忌惮地释放信息素，如同两只争夺领地的野兽，拚尽全力展现自身完美而强大的一面。

自从明白自己的信息素对对方的嗅觉而言，是一种沉重的打击，这两个幼稚的男人每次近身搏击时，就非得放弃使用掩饰剂，任由难闻的信息素弥漫，让双方都备感痛苦。然而作为强大的Alpha，能找到同等实力的对手，那不仅仅是孽缘、也是令人求之不得的幸运。

也因此，看在搏击后大汗淋漓的畅快上，那小小、鼻子上的问题就让它消逝在肾上腺素激起的快感中吧？

抹去脸上的汗水，利威尔向后一退，与对面的埃尔温一同收了势、结束难得的对练时光。

「好久没那么痛快了。」接过一旁士兵递来的水壶，埃尔温笑着向利威尔伸手。

「还行。」握住眼前的手掌，利威尔一挑眉，略带嫌弃地扫了扫对方，「我倒觉得你没以前灵活，看来是办公室坐得太久⋯⋯」

「我可都快四十岁了，利威尔。」强行打断男人更刺耳的吐槽，埃尔温看韩吉带着研究班往研究室走去，便将训练场交给米克，和利威尔一同回去宿舍去冲个凉换件衣服。

「等下来我办公室一趟。」埃尔温向正准备回房的利威尔交代，在得到一个肯定的颔首后，他才心满意足地回房清洗。

§  
埃尔温的办公室干净整洁，清爽的风从办公桌后头的窗子徐徐吹送， 循环着办公室内特有的沉闷空气。

利威尔在会客的沙发坐下，刚冲过澡的黑发沾染着湿润水气，黏在颈边，难得柔和男人一贯以来严肃。他的指尖点了点沙发把手，视线无趣地在办公室里的摆设游移──埃尔温办公桌上三两散落的文具、文件，昭示着调查兵团团长忙不完的业务，一旁高大的书柜上排满了从字母A到Z整齐分类的书籍，一如主人有条不紊的性格、干净得一尘不染。

「你来了。」慢一步走进办公室的埃尔温，正巧打断利威尔的发呆，他从自己的办公桌上抽出几份文件，转身走回利威尔对面的沙发坐下。将文件推到对方眼前，埃尔温伸手摸了摸衬衫口袋的香烟，又瞥了正在看文件的利威尔一眼，最终放弃地收回手。

「意思是我们最晚在两个礼拜后，就必须执行下一次墙外调查？」翻过埃尔温递来的文件，利威尔眉头深锁，直想撬开那群猪猡的脑子、看看里面到底装了什么残渣。

「因为艾伦的关系，上头让我们尽速确认他是否对墙外调查有所益处，如果这次墙外调查的结果不够理想，想来艾伦能留在兵团的机率也是微乎其微。」埃尔温双手交握地抵在膝上，从他皱起的眉心看来，显然也对王都提出的要求深感不悦。

「也因此，为了调查兵团宝贵的资金，要麻烦你替我参加这个，利威尔。」话锋一转，原本正襟危坐的埃尔温忽然露出个不怀好意的笑容，他从文件底下抽出一封邀请函，递到利威尔眼前，「拜托了。」

「⋯⋯」利威尔怒视着眼前的信封。他双手抱胸，愠怒地瞪视着眼对面笑得狡猾的男人，「我应该说过，我拒绝出现这种场合。」

「这次我是真的没办法⋯⋯那几天大总统将招开今年度的兵团审议会议，能睡觉就偷笑了，要赶去肯定没办法。」埃尔温再一次把信封往利威尔眼前递去，做了个拜托的手势，「拜托了利威尔，我还得绕到王都去准备墙外调查的资金，总不能让韩吉赴约吧？」

众所皆知，米克‧札卡利亚斯那个哑巴只会把贵族惹得更毛，至于韩吉和纳纳巴，想来利威尔也不会答应让这两人单独前往。

多年下来早已熟悉政治利益纠葛的利威尔当然看得出埃尔温的为难。事到如今，总不能让他之下的两个Omega出面，「你欠我一次。」抽走埃尔温手上的邀请函，他不算满意地接下这个任务。

「好好──对了让104期的阿克曼陪你过去，否则你会被贵族缠得无法脱身。」从小在世家堆里长大的埃尔温，显然十分了解这就等同于一场相亲宴的酒会真相，「记得让阿克曼装成Beta，否则被生吞活剥的就变成她了。」他拍拍利威尔的肩膀，比了个加油的拇指。

「你可真是事不关己。」拍掉肩膀上的手，利威尔白了埃尔温一眼，将信封好好收起。

他倒不担心有什么Omega会对他产生兴趣，但有个对象做掩护也是好事。毕竟他可不想一场宴会参加完，就传出调查兵团士兵长的信息素无法吸引Omega这种八卦。

「既然没事，那我先回去了。」见埃尔温该交代的差不多都讲完了，利威尔瞧瞧时间，决定去技术部看看新进的那批立体机动。

「要走了？不再多聊会儿？」对于自家士兵长每次来他这总忙不迭地想离开，埃尔温觉得有点儿受伤。

斜了眼惺惺作态的男人，利威尔站起身、不客气地指出，「就你这跟水沟似的信息素，再留着不走难不成我要熏死自己？」

「水沟⋯⋯等等利威尔，我的信息素再难闻也比不上你的吧？」埃尔温闻言先是愕然无语，随之不客气地反击回去，「再怎么说，能跟韩吉研究室媲美的味道也不是水沟能比得上的。」

「听你放屁！有和那个女人研究室一样的信息素我还不如去死。」利威尔气极反笑，惯用的口头禅不知不觉飙了出来。

气场全开的两人不服输地释放信息素，僵持不到半分钟，便双双忍受不住地转身捂住鼻子。

「我要走了。」利威尔摀着嘴，含糊不清地抛下一句，一转身，冲也似地快步离开埃尔温的办公室。

沉重的木门开了又关，埃尔温目送火冒三丈的男人离去，掌心下的唇线不觉拉出好气又好笑的弧度。

他走到办公桌的窗户旁透气，从上俯视的训练场上，一群新的士兵正三三两两进行搏击训练。士兵脸上年轻的容颜，反衬着埃尔温为调查兵团付出的漫长青春，若非他身旁还留有多年一同打拼的伙伴，他真觉得自己已经垂垂老矣。

想起刚刚被自己气走的Alpha，埃尔温插腰叹了口气，难得有和他从武力到观念都那么合拍的同事。要不是两人的信息素跟磁铁南北极那样相对相斥，他们或许能更加要好。

§  
离开埃尔温办公室的利威尔疾步走在兵团长廊，他抹了抹嘴唇，认为自己是傻了才会和埃尔温争辩对方的信息素有多难闻。

虽然经过这么多年的暗斗，他们第一次开诚布公地嫌弃双方的信息素，但并不代表这就是兵团团长及士兵长该有的举动。暗自唾弃自己幼稚的行为，利威尔嗤了一声，伸手摸摸放在外套内袋的邀请函。

「还有即将到来的墙外调查⋯⋯」想到接续而来的两大难题，男人咬了咬牙，终究挺起背脊、继续向前。

对他而言，既然肩负着人类最强的名号，就没什么是跨不过去的难题。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】：  
1.女神不愧是女神。  
2.团兵幼稚鬼。

§11  
「艾伦。」上午军事课程结束后，三笠端着打好的午餐，坐到年轻的士兵身边。她理了理胸前温暖的围巾，朝对方低声开口，「你的抑制剂领了没？」

在利威尔向兵团宣布墙外调查的时程时，埃尔温早已先一步前往王都，为调查兵团即将到来的墙外调查多争取点利益。

作为一天到晚被重点针对的菁英团队，关于第57次墙外调查的种种不合理之处，除了韩吉‧佐耶曾经忍不住在长官会议时掀了会议桌外，大伙的情绪都还算稳定。该训练的训练、该补足资源的补足资源，没有缺少团长的慌乱感，也未如104期新兵担忧的、充满绝望与死寂。

在成为士兵的那一刻起，这颗心脏难道不就只是为了人类、为了心爱之人的未来而跳？既然如此，又何需畏惧随时会降临的生死关头？当纳纳巴接下今年那群新兵时，曾笑着对一脸凝重的少年少女们说。

无论面前遭遇什么难关，身为士兵的他们唯一能做的、只有毫无畏惧地勇往直前。

「唔⋯⋯早领了。」吞下正嚼着的炒面，艾伦挥了挥手中的叉子，「再怎么样我也从训练兵团顺利毕业啊⋯⋯别老把我当小孩。」他嘟囔地埋怨几句，又忽然伸手捏了女孩的脸颊，「反正Alpha的信息素对我没什么影响，就别烦恼了妳⋯⋯女生不是应该多笑才好看吗──」

「艾伦！我是Alpha，你才是Omega！」三笠红着脸躲开艾伦的手，不知道是因为紧张还是害羞，她的语气比起平时的游刃有余、多了点试图闪躲的急促。

「但我才是男人──」艾伦义正辞严地指出，末了还怕对方不买账、干脆向前吻了下三笠的额角。

反应不及的女孩怔怔地瞪着艾伦，她的手半举不举，像是要触碰自己被吻的地方、又似想摀住差点发出惊呼的嘴。

「⋯⋯等等！我的嘴是油的！」盯着三笠小半会儿，慢了半拍的艾伦忽然怪叫起来。

「不、不！没关系，这不是重点......」

这当然不是重点！午餐时光围观一场大戏的单身人士们，泪流满面地想。

利威尔端着餐盘走过，他瞥了眼闹哄哄的餐厅，没说什么、也不打算打扰难得休息的士兵们。

刚打好菜的韩吉见利威尔转身准备离开，连忙三步并做两步、快速追上前去，「利威尔。」她向男人咬了几下耳朵，得到一个颔首后，两人便离开餐厅，往兵团角落走去。

两人躲到墙角的阴影内，韩吉左右查探一番，确认四周没有其他人后，才从口袋里掏出一瓶淡蓝色的药剂，「我针对你的信息素调配了阻断剂。」抛了抛手中的瓶子，她压低声音解释，「对你而言，它的效用比一般抑制剂更快，不过只能在紧急时刻用，阻断剂对身体伤害很大。」

将药剂连同一次性针头放进利威尔的外套口袋，韩吉顿了顿，又补上一句，「这个药剂我还没进行后续测试，所以还不确定副作用的状况，但第57次墙外调查快到了，你还是先拿着以备不时之需。」

利威尔拍拍女人肩膀，没有迟疑、也没有拒绝，「谢谢。」他说。对认识多年的两人而言，许多话早已在不言中，无须质疑、也无须做更多的解释。

§  
蒸腾的热气氤氲出一片白雾，利威尔深吸一口带着温热的湿润空气，屈膝滑进盛了半满水的浴缸当中。温度适中的水面正好漫过他锁骨下方，恰到好处地隐藏起逐渐加速的脉搏律动。

他将右手从前额上梳，拨开落在眼前的头发。水珠随着他的动作滴落在眼睑、脸缘，又沿着脖颈与锁骨的曲线，重新滑落进不断扩张的涟漪中。

一圈又一圈晃荡的水波，似是反映出男人的迟疑。利威尔咬了咬下唇，伸手在牙齿落下的压痕上来回抚弄两下，好一会儿后，才下定决心似地从浴缸旁的平台上，拿起一只瓶盖大小的圆型药罐。

他拿起的药罐内装着一种透明无味的膏体，晶莹剔透中，却又夹杂着魅惑似的淡粉色泽。

利威尔盯着手中小小的药罐，恼怒地皱起眉，像是想用视线将其燃烧殆尽般。不过这样的妄想只是痴人说梦，最后他只是无可奈何地挑起一点指甲盖大小的药膏，缓慢地抹上自己的唇间。

猩红色的舌尖吐出齿缝，沿着唇齿间的弧度缓慢地舔拭过去，如同玫瑰般浓烈的香气顺着喉头灌入气管，呛得利威尔差点咳了出来。他深深喘了口气，又拿起摆放一边的烈酒，看也不看地就着瓶口仰头灌着，灼烧的酒气掩去药物黏腻的气味，也替不愿面对现实的男人增添一层遮掩用的晕眩。

利威尔半瞇起眼，方才还温度宜人的水温，此时却像加了柴火般烧灼过他每寸肌肤。烫贴的热度不断往体内渗入，原本绷紧的四肢却逐渐瘫软，不知何时开始，竟连起身的力气也难以聚集。

『唔──』一股热流无预警地从股间涌出，惊得男人瞬间拱起背脊。突如其来的举动溅起大片水花，但利威尔此时却无法关注这点无关紧要的事情，『哈、啊哈──』诡异的热度与骚动，伴随无可抑止的燥热，在身为Alpha的体内蔓延。

黏腻的欲潮湿透了并非承受外物的后穴，利威尔紧紧咬住牙关，例行性的咒骂在口中翻转几遍，终究消逝在已经脱口而出的呻吟中。

翻滚的情欲迅速侵蚀大脑仅存的思维能力，他张开屈起的双腿、让小腿外侧紧紧贴住浴缸边缘，仰起脖颈刚好卡在浴缸边缘，半是支撑着因灼热而温软的身体。随着动作而露出的后穴，因为药物影响，一下一下、做出收缩吞吐的生理反应。

热水在穴口涌动，刺激着敏感后穴分泌出黏稠液体，全身像火烙般烧灼，热得令利威尔无法克制地颤抖，彷佛体内所有的热度都集中到那贪婪的性器，邀请般、期待着其他Alpha的入侵。

他将手指探入股间，一边微微摆动着紧绷的腰部。随着体液与热水的润滑，手指顺利地探入体内，一根、两根⋯⋯模仿性交动作的手指来回抽插进出，军人特有的指腹后茧在柔软内壁肆意摩娑，带来既疼痛又畅快的欢愉。

利威尔很清楚自己的敏感点，趁着体内情欲逐渐升温时，插入的手指再度增加。他转动着手腕，趁下一波欲望再度掀起时，手指按住体内某块肠壁、用力向前弯曲。

「哈──」强烈快感从后穴直冲脑门，一股颤栗猛然划过，刺激得他眼前一片空白。短暂失神过后，药物促发起的酥麻却又令他不得不继续抽动手指，安抚尚未降下的欲望，黏稠湿润的体液随着指节抽动从后穴流出，沾染一片淫靡。

从头到尾，利威尔都没碰过自己的阴茎，就算体内欲潮凶猛地涌动，他做为Alpha真正性征的性器，却依然蛰伏着、丝毫没有勃起的意思。除了挤压前列腺造成体液本能地流出外，本该令Alpha骄傲的粗大性器，对于如此高涨的性欲，却无法产生任何生理反应。

这是用药的下场，利威尔很清楚。

被改造过的Alpha除了周期性的自主发情外，还能透过一种流通于黑市的特殊药物强制发情。但专为性奴设计的药物，阻断了Alpha通过阴茎得到快感的可能性，使他们只能藉由后穴产生性欲进而得到高潮。

最开始的羞辱与泄气折磨着拚尽全力逃出东地下街的Alpha，但自从知道身理上的缺陷已经无法弥补后，利威尔反而利用药物的可控性，进一步掌控自己的发情期，并藉此一步一步地、从泥泞底层爬到现在的位置。

从半高潮的酥麻中慢慢恢复，利威尔的手指在穴口上缓缓拨弄。又一个深度抽差过后，一股在普通男性Alpha身上不可能出现的潮射，瞬间从紧致的通道喷涌而出，再次引发高潮中的男人一阵失神。

仰躺在浴缸中喘息许久，待周身热度稍微下降后，利威尔终于起身，走出一片脏乱的水池。水渍与体液一同从他的大腿根部流下，湿滑了整个股间，但他毫不在意，只是平静地用清水洗掉身体上黏腻的脏污。

站在镜子前擦拭着淋湿的黑发，利威尔检查着自己的脸色，还有两天他的发情期才会真正结束。将自己锁进房前，利威尔跟韩吉交接了一些该完成的公事，顺便请她准备自己的赴宴服饰。

回到房间的男人随意披上一件衬衫，他赤裸着下身，把身体埋进床和棉被当中，思考着离下次发情欲潮发作时还可以休息多久。

韩吉先前交给他的药剂正放在一旁书桌上头，衬着桌上微弱的烛灯，闪烁出晶莹无瑕的流光。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
兵长很好吃。

§12  
贵族的宴会一如既往地虚伪而无趣，利威尔身着一袭长版黑色绒布礼服，他右手微弯、让身侧的三笠挽着入场。原本信息素强烈而迷人的女性Alpha，施打过掩饰剂后，假扮成一个再普遍不过的Beta。

人声鼎沸的宴会觥筹交错，四面传来的寒暄声响喧闹不歇。利威尔虽然是一副面无表情、生人勿近的模样，但却能举着酒杯穿梭在贵族与政要之间，游刃有余地完成与各方人士的把酒交流。

三笠跟在男人身后半步，手里拿着一杯淡蓝色鸡尾酒，是利威尔进场前特意挑选、递到她手上的低浓度酒精饮品。『拿着就好。』男人不着声色地嘱咐，转眼又推脱掉一个打算递给女人酒饮的贵族。

面对利威尔如此熟练的举止，三笠有些惊讶这个在兵团内公认脾气不怎样的士兵长，居然也有忍受应酬交际、来回于社交场合的一面。

「这位女士是？」一个贵族向三笠欠了身，又礼貌性地询问她身边的利威尔。被打断思考的三笠朝那位贵族微微点头，又往后退了半步，站到利威尔的身后。

「三笠‧阿克曼，属于我的特别作战班，半个月前以一刃的优异成绩来到调查兵团。」利威尔向那位贵族举杯，微微抬高的下巴扬起一股傲然，像是十分骄傲般介绍着自己身后的士兵。

「原来如此，不愧是利威尔士兵长，真是个好Beta不是吗？」贵族用暧昧的眼神在两人之间游移着，最后有些遗憾地加重了『Beta』那两个音节。可惜了，如果是Alpha或Omega还有弄来玩玩的兴趣，Beta？那可入不了贵族的眼。

利威尔懒得理会对方话中之意，他招来服务生，换过手上空了的酒杯。向三笠打个手势让对方自个儿找个地方歇会，他转过身，继续与来自四方的贵族谈笑风生。围绕在他身边的贵族多以Alpha为主，『人类最强』压倒性且强大的信息素，成为这些权贵拉拢结亲的重点因素。

虚伪而贪婪的社交仪式，是利威尔避之唯恐不及的场合。可惜身为调查兵团的士兵长，在埃尔温无法出席宴会时，他依然还是得收起脸上的不耐，用地下街打磨出来的狡黠与圆滑，和一群愚蠢的贵族交际应酬。

不过几次宴会下来，利威尔注意到只有Alpha或Beta会主动接近自己，至于Omega之流多半只会站在不远处、有些疑惑却难以多言地朝他打量着──他的信息素无法对Omega起作用──利威尔瞥了不远处那群Omega贵族一眼，不动声色地往更远处移动着。

若不是有信息素掩饰剂的发明，他大概早就被地下街东区的商人抓回去当成性爱玩具了，哪还有机会来到这种地方虚假作戏？

况且以调查兵团士兵长的身分，说不定还能卖个不错的价钱？

§  
直到宴会的后半场，利威尔才有机会摆脱喋喋不休的贵族们，稍微喘息一会儿。他拣了点糕点，坐到正在角落发呆的三笠身边。两个平常没什么交流、甚至单方面看不顺眼的上下级显然没什么话题好说，只好各占沙发一角、默默吃着自己的点心。

不过看在一般人眼底，利威尔今日极力维护三笠的举动，等于是一个Alpha公开向在场众人划定属于自己的领域。虽然三笠只是个Beta，但也不妨碍贵族们的翩翩遐想。这也是埃尔温特意安排的结果，除了表明调查兵团并没有干涉某些『兴趣』的意愿外，也希望能减少请他代为邀约调查兵团士兵长的请求──就是有点对不起利威尔了，自己的烂桃花请自己解决。

「⋯⋯」宴会大厅的另一角，有个利威尔来不及发现、从开场就一直往他身上打转的目光存在。那名低调的贵族点起一根雪茄，拍拍旁边人的肩膀，压低声音轻问着，「他叫什么名字？」他用雪茄指了指利威尔。

「调查兵团的士兵长，利威尔？」被点到的贵族虽然有些一头雾水，还是如实回答了。

「利威尔？」这位贵族摸摸下巴，若有所思地叨念着，「L-E-V-I……L-E……？」

他是一名王都的保守派贵族，这几年保守派一直发起撤销调查兵团的提议，可惜现任团长埃尔温‧史密斯是个难啃的硬骨头，本该颓势的调查兵团在他手里竟一年比一年长进、成长到现在难以拔除的地步。

不过⋯⋯打量着利威尔准备起身离去的身影，这名保守派贵族忽然灵光一闪，心头有个计划正缓缓成形着。

说不定，这次的墙外调查将是调查兵团最后的华丽演出。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
1.团长有坏人！  
2.这个世界上有各种气味的抑制剂，比如韩吉就喜欢一天换一种口味。

§13  
埃尔温最终压在第57次墙外调查前赶回调查兵团，他翻身下马，朝等候在门口的利威尔点点头。时间紧迫，利威尔快速交接完这几天的兵团要事，双方便各自散开为一个小时后的出兵做准备。

离开房间前，利威尔瞥见了书桌上放着的淡蓝色缓解剂，略为思考后，将它和一次性针头一起放进外套内袋。趁兵团各班尚在整队，他再次来到埃尔温的办公室，方刚回到兵团的男人将一份地图摊在桌上，正快速确认着最终的作战方针。

「你来了。」见利威尔走进门，埃尔温抬头看他一眼、又继续思索着今日墙外调查的计划。不过既然人都来了，他也就随口询问着对方的意见。

几句话过去，埃尔温阖上地图，拍了拍周身充满郁闷的男人肩膀，「你今天有些心不在焉，利威尔。」

「抱歉。」利威尔动手拉松脖子上的领巾，不知道为什么，今日他心中总有一股驱之不散的烦躁，「总觉得有不太好的预感。」

「毕竟我们这次要做的事情，跟以前相比完全无法预测。」埃尔温无奈耸肩，接着又说，「不过至少从另一方面想，人类终于有看见一丝曙光的机会了。」他又拍了下利威尔的肩膀好意劝慰，但下一秒就被对方给无情拨开。

抽出手帕摀着鼻子，利威尔朝远离埃尔温的方向退后两步，「别把你的水沟味拍到我身上。」

「你自己的咸鱼味呢⋯⋯不对，我已经先打过抑制剂了，你闻得到？」埃尔温低头嗅着自己的领口，怎么样也只闻到抑制剂的气味。

情绪过于亢奋的时候，Alpha的信息素会过度释放，为了降低墙外调查中发生的意外，兵团的士兵们都被规定要在出兵前施打缓解用的抑制剂。

「你打过？」利威尔显然不怎么相信，他抓过埃尔温的衣领再闻一下，立刻又嫌弃地退后两步，「药剂过期了吧？」

「刚刚韩吉才交给我的，大概是利威尔你的鼻子出问题了。」埃尔温难得这么不负责任地做出总结。他语锋一转，又刺了利威尔一句，「倒是你也该打抑制剂了，时间差不多快出发了。」有样学样地探头嗅了利威尔的颈间，埃尔温以团长的身分向他劝说，然后看到对方用一种很诡异的表情回望自己。

「早打了。」利威尔沉默半晌，然后才慢慢开口解释，「我早上跟补充班领完后就打了，也没有人和我反应过抑制剂失灵的问题。」

在彼此同样强大又不怎么好闻的信息素中，两位调查兵团的长官无语对视。

「算了，先这样。」  
「啧，这不是重点。」

两个搞不太清楚状况的Alpha，有志一同地忘掉气味掩饰的问题，反正只要信息素不影响其他士兵就没事了⋯⋯吧？

§  
第57次墙外调查注定为人类的历史划上难以抹灭的一笔。无论此刻调查兵团的决定是否正确，但这注定是条无法倒转的路，因此从士兵们踏出墙外的那刻起，就只能义无反顾的前行。

利威尔低头盯着被巨人群淹没的女巨人，掩盖在大树阴影中的表情看不出喜怒。巨人鲜血蒸发时燃起的白雾从眼角掠过，他擦了下脸颊，一股难以言喻的烦躁蒸腾着因为砍杀巨人而剧烈起伏的胸膛，「啧⋯⋯」

「先撤退吧。」埃尔温如此下令，见利威尔准备朝自己的班前进，不知道为什么突然有些不安，便干脆开口嘱咐，「利威尔，补充瓦斯和刀刃后再过去。」

「我可以撑到那个时候。」利威尔打量一下自己的装备，如此判断。

但这次调查兵团团长要难得反驳士兵长的判断，他扫了眼利威尔手上的断刃，还是坚持让对方先去找补给班，「这是命令，利威尔。」

「⋯⋯了解。」利威尔在一个停顿后，点点头回复，「我相信你的判断，埃尔温。」说完他启动立体机动、往补给班的方向飞去。

或许埃尔温真的有预言天分⋯⋯掠过树丛的调查兵团士兵长面无表情地飞越自己下属的尸体，他顺着巨木倒塌的方向疾驰而去。远方沉重而巨大的脚步震动着大地，甚至影响到用来固定立体机动的枝干稳定度，但这对『人类最强』来说丝毫不是问题，他快速且精准地划过树林，瞬间追上差点撞到女巨人的三笠。

「等等！保持这个距离。」利威尔拦下想要再一次突袭的女人。他目测着双方间的差距，拉出一个适合行动的长度，「你⋯⋯」再度警告表情难看的三笠一次，利威尔本想说些什么，但突如其来的热流窜过胸膛，震得他差点没稳住钢索。

迅速找了个枝干跳上去，利威尔一个踉跄、无法控制地蜷曲起身体。他咬着牙看见三笠慌张回头的样子，比了个手势、让对方不要跟丢。

『匡当──』利刃从手中滑落、发出金属特有的脆响，利威尔紧紧扭住胸前的衣襟，难以忍受地喘息着。

心跳、热流、隐密于股缝间的穴口正无法遏止地收缩。

典型的Omega发情期症状。

「可恶──」明明出发前才⋯⋯利威尔低头喘息两下，迅速抽出围住脖子的领巾，闷在衬衫内的热气瞬间涌出，稍稍缓解情欲带来的不适。他从外套内袋抽出韩吉给的阻断剂，撕开针筒包装、反手刺入药瓶中一拉，淡蓝色的精致液体顺着空气压力逐渐吸入透明针筒。

甩了甩开始晕眩的脑袋，利威尔勉强将视线集中在逐渐注入静脉的阻断剂上，一边抵抗热潮、一边快速思考是什么原因造成突发性的发情产生。

难道⋯⋯是那只抑制剂！早上那只从补给班领来的抑制剂被掺入了只有对他们这种人才起得了作用的春药──诱发点很可能是高强度运动所带动的血液循环加速。

「他妈的混账东西！」利威尔忍不住咒骂，他不知道自己哪里露了馅，但显然有人知道他的身分，并试图以这种生理缺陷破坏这次的墙外调查。

利威尔的牙齿咬破下唇，鲜甜的血从唇角渗出滑落，吸引着远方毫无意识、仅凭本能行动的巨人群。他将头抵着巨木粗糙的树皮，试图藉由刺痛感来缓解欲望带来的疯狂。隐藏在制服底下的大腿间早已涌出湿润的热潮，刺激得利威尔忍不住夹紧大腿，明明知道毫无作用、却试图透过摩擦阴茎来舒缓后穴中的麻痒。

生理反应刺激出的泪水让眼前景象逐渐模糊，利威尔甚至无法判断周遭危机四伏的环境，只能缩起身体僵硬地颤抖着，试图隐藏自己的发情状态。

这是一个屈辱，对于一个强大的Alpha而言，在大庭广众之下、连勃起也做不到的用后穴发情，是个永远无法抹灭的屈辱。

一阵晕眩中，利威尔突然想起自己七、八岁时的记忆片段。

他记得那个时候他坐在一个巨大的黑色穹顶中，左右是和他一样被卖到奴隶街区的幼童，前后则是一个又一个、露出恶心笑容的富豪权贵。他们挺着巨大的肚子、身上散发劣质Alpha才有的体味，嘴角却笑得洋洋得意。

还是孩子的利威尔不理解那种笑容背后隐藏的自卑，只是单纯觉得厌恶。他握紧放在膝盖上的拳头、直直盯着被火光照得明亮的舞台。

舞台上头不知何时被牵上来一个赤身裸体的男人，那是一个充满迷人香气的Alpha。当那个Alpha在舞台中央站定时，场内忽然爆发一阵热烈的口哨与掌声，就连利威尔身边的孩子也跟随着哈哈大笑。

这些人疯了吗？年幼的利威尔睁大双眼瞪着隔壁的男孩，神情惊愕万分。难道过于安逸的生活让他们忘记自己以后或许会向舞台上的男人一样、难堪而下贱地活着吗？

舞台上的Alpha正被人喂了什么东西，没多久，他的肩膀开始颤抖，从发丝到脚趾、无法克制地摇晃了起来。男人的大腿根部突然流出一摊水渍，将他腿间的毛发弄得一片湿漉漉地，肮脏无比。反观前方，那个Alpha引以为傲、粗长且漂亮的性器官，却连一点点抬头的迹象也没有。

这个人真的是Alpha吗？这个躺在舞台中央、张开双腿，毫无意识地玩弄自己肛门的男人。他明明有着精壮结实的肌肉、粗大的阴茎、以及浓郁迷人的Alpha信息素，但这些却早已毫无意义。

就算他是Alpha又如何？就算他的气味、姿态曾经能让Omega疯狂倾慕又如何？*现在躺在舞台中央的他只是个扭动身体，呻吟地祈求着比自己低劣的Alpha玩弄的性玩具而已，不是吗？

年幼的利威尔在那一刻发誓，自己永远不会向那个男人一样、成为权贵承欢的玩具。

绝对、不会。

后来利威尔也如当初的誓言般，从地下街区到斩杀巨人，一路爬到调查兵团士兵长的位置，成为了众人口中唯一的『人类最强』。

为了他从未放弃渴求的自由。  
那个翱翔于蓝天之上、晴空底下，无与伦比的自由。

吐出涌上口腔的鲜血，利威尔摇摇晃晃地扶着树干起身。他捡起立体机动的枪柄，重新从刀匣中抽出两把新的利刃。韩吉给的缓和剂果然比一般抑制剂来得有效，虽然体内的欲火没有那么快速消退，但那又如何？利威尔扣下板机，抽动起的缆绳猛力钉入前方枝干。

他可是人类最强⋯⋯藉由绳索拉动的力道，利威尔一个跳跃、向空翻身。

就算命运强压着他低头，他也会硬撑着，就算耗尽生命、也不会向那些肮脏的人渣屈膝。这是他做为一个人、活着应该有的自尊！

他追上眼前女巨人的身影，凌空侧身，锐利的双刃在阳光照耀下反射刺眼光芒，随着下压俯冲的力道，血肉从利威尔的刀刃间喷发，洒上从未屈服过的眼角。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
1.*的地方，因为利威尔还小，所以不知道改造的Alpha失去吸引Omega的能力。  
2.兵长穿着湿湿的小裤裤打巨人。

§14  
埃尔温率领中列队伍停留在巨木之森边缘，等待其他小队集合归队，他回头望向森林深处，眉头深深锁起。一旁的韩吉抬头看了眼逐渐西走的太阳，朝埃尔温摇摇头。

「还有几个人没回来？」埃尔温低声询问。集合的信号弹发射至今已过了二十分钟，就连原本位于两翼边缘的侦查班，也已经全数集结完毕。

「除了利威尔、艾伦以外，还有25个人没有发现身影。」韩吉向他回报刚刚收齐的信息，脸色也不太好看。以兵团的规矩，超过三十分钟以后还未完成集合的士兵，会被当作已经牺牲处理。

但现在失踪的是『人类最强』利威尔，以及第57次墙外调查中他们必须向中央证明无害的艾伦‧耶格尔。一个是人类的倚仗、一个是人类未定的希望，二者似乎下落不明的讯息扰动着疲惫不已的士兵们，队伍中已经开始发出窸窸窣窣、困惑而慌张的声响。

不能再让军心动乱下去。埃尔温快速思考能在最短时间内寻回两人、拔营回程的可能性。他招来韩吉，准备交代临时搜查班组建的事情。

就在他张口欲言时，森林深处突然刮出一股大风，一股浓郁而甘美的清香，突兀而鲜明地窜进埃尔温的肺腑。他身体一顿，猛地抬头起来，转身望进后头阴暗幽深的墨绿密林当中。

「怎么了？」韩吉虽然很焦急利威尔的生死，不过也没慌乱到会忽略埃尔温突如其来的定格。

「你有闻到什么味道吗？」埃尔温拍上她的肩膀，眼睛却依然盯着森林里的某个方向。

那股穿越密林，稀薄却无法忽视的香甜。

「味道？什么味道？」韩吉东闻闻、西闻闻，什么也没感觉到。

「⋯⋯够了。」一把推开往自己凑过来的女人，埃尔温叹了口气，决定放弃继续询问。他扫视一眼四周对味道毫无感应的士兵们，苦恼似地蹙起眉头，但他的脑中突然有了一点灵感，艰辛而缓慢地将一丝又一丝细碎而残缺的线索，一点一点串成一条完整的线。

对彼此失效的抑制剂、只有他一人闻得到的信息素⋯⋯如果他猜测的没错。

「你先带他们到预定的集合地，等我十五分钟。」瞬间下定决心的埃尔温拍拍韩吉肩膀，自己从补给班那边拿走两罐瓦斯，「如果我没回来就直接回墙。」

「什、什么？你要去哪啊！」现在是什么情况，因为利威尔生死不明所以埃尔温发疯了？韩吉抓着头发，难得感受到莫布里特平常的头疼。

「我知道他们在哪里。」埃尔温往刀匣里插入新的刀片，平静地解释。见他一副势在必得的模样，一向属于任性方的韩吉顿时也没了脾气，「去吧去吧，这里我会搞定。」她将右手抵在左胸上保证着。

「谢谢，我去去就来。」埃尔温语毕立即扣下板机，随着绳索与固定器的拉力，他几个跳跃、瞬间隐没于森林当中。

『拜托你了，埃尔温。』韩吉在心底默默祈祷。她叫来莫布里特，吩咐他让班长们进行出发的整队。训练有素的士兵虽然依旧忐忑不安，却依照服从的本能立即反应过来、完成行进的准备。

驾马来到兵团前方，韩吉高声喝令，「全体，出发──」

§  
过去十几年中，埃尔温常常会梦见自己迷失在当年寻找利威尔的那个废墟迷宫。而正当他站在十字路口焦头烂额时，一股强大Omega的信息素，会从迷宫转角后头漫延，溺死般逐渐包围他的周身。

没有女性Omega脂粉味般的黏腻、也不同于男性Omega的软嚅忧愁。那是一种独立迷人，如傲骨般不屈、又如倒影般暧昧，调了点柠檬清香、又掺了点蜂蜜甘醇的气息。

集结埃尔温所有妄想，一个Omega最完美的形象展现。

沉浸在甘美的梦中，一如回归身为Omega却依旧强大的母亲怀抱般，温暖舒适。过于真实的梦境一开始还曾困扰着二十几岁的年轻小伙子，往往一个晚上放纵过后，还得早起清洗黏成一团的贴身衣物，有时候顺便能在浴室里回味地撸一管。

不过意外终归只是意外，当年地下街的偶然，并不能促使埃尔温为了寻找一个不知道存在与否的人，再度走入地下街区。从来以军队为重的男人，在完成招募利威尔的任务后，就已经转而执着于更前方的未来，那所谓的意外，从来就没有变成真实的义务。

既然错过了那便错过吧。年轻的埃尔温埋首于军事报告当中，果决地掐断一段不合时宜的妄想。至于那些甘美舒适的梦境，时过境迁后也只成为久久一次、难得让调查兵团团长放松心神的美梦罢了。

穿过一道密林，埃尔温停在枝干上左右查看。飘散在空气中的信息素越渐强烈，彷佛燃烧的烛火般、吸引着依靠本能驱使的飞蛾。半晌后，捕捉到目标的Alpha欣喜地扬起嘴角，抬脚往其中一个方向前去。

他没有想过这么多年过去，竟然还有机会遇到梦中那几乎消逝殆尽的薄香。从胸腔涌现的热度在小腹燃烧，这个男人发誓，他已经很久没如此兴奋了。

§  
三笠驱使着立体机动，快速闪过巨人从上而下拍击的手掌。她跳上一棵巨木的枝干，一把甩开半抱半扛着的两个人、跪在原地不住喘息。

究竟为什么会落到这种境地？三笠瞪着眼前两个比她都还重的男人，表情十分无助，胸口卡着的一股闷气顿时不知道该向谁倾吐。

顺利从女巨人口中救出艾伦的利威尔跟三笠，马不停蹄的调转方向、往集合点撤退。

但没想到归程的路途才走到一半，原本好端端冲在前方、提着艾伦的利威尔竟一个踉跄，连人带包袱地从二十多公尺高的树木失足跌落。吓得后头跟着的三笠一个俯冲，拚尽吃奶的力量将两个人捞上树头。

见到两人都已经失去意识，三笠当机立断做出判断，迅速卸掉利威尔身上的立体机动减轻重量，又一个人可怜兮兮地肩扛一个、手臂下夹一个，举步艰辛地飞向集合地点。

比起一看就知道是巨人化后遗症的艾伦，无缘无故昏迷的利威尔显然更为麻烦。三笠伸手探了探男人的额头，被滚烫的体温烧得赶紧收手。不能再拖下去⋯⋯虽然与利威尔有着单方面的看不顺眼，但三笠毕竟是个合格的士兵，带着同伴平安回去是她现在必须完成的任务。

咬紧牙关继续担负起肩上的两个士兵，三笠颠了颠身上的人，确定稳妥后才重新启动立体机动。在树丛间使用立体机动本来就不是件轻松的事情，何况身上还有两个人的重量，还得时不时警觉附近巨人的状况。汗从额角流下，她一边在心底咒骂，一边快速躲过巨人跳起来的咬合。

沉重的负荷使她没过多久、就再度停滞于另一棵巨木的枝干上。再这样下去天就得黑了，如果被兵团判定失踪，那她就更不可能独自带着这两个人回到Wall‧Marria。抬头望了下天色，三笠的心情顿时越发沉重。

她焦急地思考自己是否要将刀匣放弃来减轻重量，接着又一个屈膝、准备再度起步。但绵延不断的焦虑影响到她的警觉，一向灵敏的女人竟没有发现树丛中晃动的身影，就在她起步瞬间，一只巨人突然从眼前窜出，手掌由上而下、奋力扫过眼前渺小的人类。

「唔──」求生的本能让本就特别突出的三笠一个使劲、硬是在半空中更改跳跃方向，然而就是这样些微的差异，却让她落到了比原本预期更低十米的枝干上头，「糟糕！」她快速回身、单手架起刀刃，拚死一搏般瞪着眼前倏然张裂的血盆大口。

千钧一发之际，立体机动高频刺耳的运转声响霸道地划破天际。

迎着半落的残阳，一抹逆光身影一跃跃过巨人头顶。钉上树干的缆线一抽，顺着反作用力造成的身体回旋，闪烁冷光的刀刃猛地下压、深深切入巨人的后颈。

「埃尔温团长？」熟悉的身影甫刚落入眼帘，一向硬气的三笠竟忍不住腿软、瞬间跪了下去。

埃尔温踏过死去的巨人肩膀，三步并作两步跳到三笠所在的枝干上头。他先瞧了眼看似睡着的艾伦，见对方不像有事的样子，才又皱紧眉头，望向一旁昏迷的利威尔。看三笠气喘吁吁的模样，方才可能经过了不小的颠簸，但就算这样利威尔也没有清醒的迹象，显然不是简单的受伤昏迷。

埃尔温伸手接过利威尔，低头检查对方身上的外伤，却没有发现过于严重的发炎。

所以不是伤口造成的？摸了摸利威尔的额头，手掌上感受到的温度让埃尔温的表情顿时又难看几分。他抱起利威尔，决定回去再交给韩吉检查，现下首要的任务是赶紧离开这片森林。

与此同时，那股指引他追逐至此的信息素，正徘徊在空气当中，肆无忌惮地昭示着主人甘美的存在。

「果然是你。」埃尔温垂眼低喃，此时他身上身为Alpha的信息素，竟也因为四周过于浓烈的气息而蠢蠢欲动。他微微倾身，偷偷嗅着其他人无法闻到的信息素气味。

彷佛私自占有着什么秘密般美妙。

Alpha的信息素强势而霸道，席卷着空气中飘荡的信息因子，「埃尔温⋯⋯？」本该陷入昏迷的利威尔竟在周身剧烈涌动的信息素影响下，重新燃起被药剂压制的燥热。他难耐地睁开眼，从模糊的视觉中勉强辨认出埃尔温的金发。

没想到就连强效阻断剂都阻挡不了埃尔温的信息素。利威尔急速地喘息着，用尽全身力气压制即将脱口而出的呻吟，由于埃尔温信息素的影响，原本受到药剂控制的欲望又再度点燃，勾引着他的股间再度分泌出湿润液体。

「你⋯⋯」埃尔温蹙起眉头，他能感受到利威尔身上的信息素，似乎因为自己的影响又剧烈地骚动起来。他对信息素的研究不深，并不理解造成当下情况的原因，但显然现在不是他们两个能够过于靠近的时间。埃尔温如此判断，他抬起头正想让看起来没受到影响的三笠接手，却没料到利威尔先一步跩住了他的衣襟。

「别、让我靠一下。」利威尔咬着牙关，口中的一字一句像是硬挤出来般说到，「其他，回去再和你交代。」撑着最后半点理智说完，语毕利威尔瞬间松下身体，任由埃尔温将自己拦腰抱起。Alpha醇厚浓烈的发情气息窜入鼻腔，恰到好处地安慰着他躁动的神经。

不是平常相互排斥、令人作恶的水沟臭味。  
而是一种夹杂苦涩与辛焦，又调进一点香草籽甘甜的烟草气息。  
清苦而甜腻。

埃尔温用力缩紧手臂，利威尔难得示弱的行为莫名地挑起他的燥热，属于Alpha的信息素瞬间突破抑制剂的压制，浓烈得几乎令人难以忍受。一旁三笠蹙眉后退的几步，显然对埃尔温突然爆发的信息素感到不解。

知道自己失态的埃尔温深吸口气，迅速拿出应急用的抑制剂打进静脉，一会儿过去，才堪堪压制住无法倾泻的欲火──虽然利威尔身上的气息还是不怕死地继续勾引着他。

真是⋯⋯

重新冷静的埃尔温转过身，对已经背好艾伦的三笠打个手势，「走了。」他下达离去的命令，并再度驱使立体机动。动身瞬间，他听见利威尔略带不甘地嘀咕着，「我是个Alpha。」

埃尔温轻笑道，「啊，我知道。」

他当然知道。  
那种臭咸鱼味，埃尔温可是一辈子都不会把它当作是Omega散发出来的。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
1.团长的鼻子真的有问题。  
2.团长有两种味道，兵长Get第二种，全部集完但没有奖励。  
3.团长的味道是 Black Devil（香烟品牌）

§15  
有了埃尔温的协助，返程的时间大大缩减，卡着太阳即将西下的前夕，他们顺利回到刚出发前的森林边缘。埃尔温栓在原地的白马正甩着尾巴吃草，而如同奇迹一般，利威尔三人原本不知道跑去哪的马匹，此时竟也围在白马旁边，缓慢地踱步着。

埃尔温在马儿身边落下，单膝跪地，臂弯里抱着的利威尔不知何时又昏了过去。他蹙眉思考一下，最终还是伸出手、摇醒正昏迷着的士兵。

「你可以吗？」埃尔温低声询问好不容易睁开眼的利威尔。

高热的体温、脸上泛红的色泽，在在说明利威尔此时不太乐观的情况，但这个男人依然缓慢地点点头。他伸手抓住埃尔温的臂膀，头抵着对方的肩膀好一会儿，才牙关一咬、硬是站到了地面上。

埃尔温撑着利威尔的手臂，等待对方突然起身的晕眩消失。

「可以了。」利威尔见眼前的视线已经逐渐清晰，遂推开了埃尔温的手。他用哨音唤来自己的马匹，利落地翻身上去，属于士兵的背脊挺得笔直、一如既往般看不出任何颓势。

埃尔温回头看看三笠，却见到对方把艾伦往后藏了藏、十分警惕地瞪着自己，好似埃尔温如果打算也这样摇醒艾伦，她就跟他拼命一般，「他就交给你，走吧。」埃尔温双手举起以示诚意，又指着马的方向下了指令。

三笠一边护着艾伦、一边策马前行，她盯着前方同样疾驰的身影，并不能理解埃尔温团长强迫利威尔的举止。但当他们的身影出现在焦急等待的士兵眼底时，三笠却清晰地听见一声压抑却又按耐不住的哽咽、无法抑制地扩散开来。

利威尔在众人面前剎停后翻身下马，他按着冲上前的韩吉，在对方脸色大变前警告地瞪了一眼，又彷佛没事般自然的开口，「我回来了。」

原来⋯⋯三笠在那瞬间明白了。这就是人类最强，这个背负上众人期望的士兵，就是死、也得直挺挺地站着。

§  
归途的过程并不令人欣喜，四周居民的谩骂与质疑，如利刃一般再次扎进归来的士兵身上。走在前方的老兵们替新兵挡去污言秽语，不愿让刚进兵团的新血因此感到绝望。

「回兵团吗？」韩吉走到埃尔温身边轻咬着耳朵，方才触碰到利威尔的瞬间，她就知道对方状况不太理想，如今还能走在兵团队伍当中，分明是用意志硬撑下来的。

「不。」埃尔温微微摇头，利威尔的状况很奇怪，他不打算因为赶路而拖延检验时间，「你和我点两班人留下来，剩下的让米克带队先回兵团。」他说，让韩吉传令下去。

利威尔觉得自己的大脑像是被熔岩融化般，充斥着一团灼热而混乱的脑浆。他咬着牙，硬是让脚步看起来稳妥平静，只是刚才还能看见模糊景象的视线，在经过一连串的奔波后、又逐渐融化成一团白光。

无声咒骂了一句，利威尔又往前跨一步，却因为视觉的死角而被地板缝隙给绊了一下。稳稳跟在后头的埃尔温见状赶紧拦腰扶住对方，又用调查兵团的斗篷稍微遮住后面目光，顺势将人往旁边一带。

「上去吧。」埃尔温将利威尔带到一辆马车前，他推了推利威尔的后腰示意，自己也跟着一起上车。

终于坐到椅子上的利威尔眨眨眼睛，对着马车车顶发了好一会儿愣，才后知后觉地开口，「去哪？」

「训练兵团基地，我让米克先带一半的士兵回兵团，剩下受伤较重的人借训练兵团的基地休息一晚。」埃尔温一边解释，一边伸手贴上利威尔的额头，手掌下的热度比起刚才退了不少。但与之相对的，却是又突然浓厚起来的信息素。

在埃尔温手掌碰到肌肤瞬间，利威尔无意识地呻吟了一声，他依循本能追逐着信息素另一端的供给者，试图缓解再度涌起的欲望。甘醇的焦油气味包围四周，与他自身信息素的清香相互交融，在试图翻起更大欲潮前、又舒缓了Alpha体内无法发泄的焦躁。

这应该是个错误，对于本该独立的个体而言。

利威尔很清楚，无论是Alpha或Omega，都不该臣服于任何人，这是身为人的基本权利。但如今因为无法克制的信息素驱使，他却不得不屈服于这种屈辱，软弱不堪地寻求另一个人的抚慰。似乎当年那座黑色穹顶里头隐藏的阴影污秽，将一辈子都紧追着他，让他无法挣脱。

埃尔温调整一下位置，让利威尔靠在自己身上。他能感受到对方的排斥，但只要有任何降低风险的可能性，埃尔温不介意让自己成为达成目的的道具。

待他把利威尔送进临时性的客房时，体力几乎透支的男人已经再次昏迷过去。而伴随再次升高的体温，利威尔周身未曾停歇的甜蜜信息素又再度起伏。

将人塞到床里盖好棉被，埃尔温起身来回走动两圈，终于忍受不住，又重新注射一次抑制剂。冰凉的药剂迅速降低了身上的燥热，埃尔温着手腕上的针孔，有些不确定一天打三剂抑制剂是否会有后遗症，不过至少药物很仁慈地替他缓解无法违抗的欲望。

正当埃尔温拖来一张椅子，准备开始墙外调查后的守夜抗战时，韩吉敲了敲门，又不等他回应地径自从外面走进来。

「还在烧吗？」她走到床边，探手测了下利威尔的额温，又往对方颈动脉附近按压几下⋯⋯没有明显外伤却反复高烧，这种症状不是感染，反而更像是⋯⋯拿出一次性针筒，韩吉利落地从利威尔手臂抽出一管血，准备去证实自己的想法。

埃尔温仔细观察着韩吉的表情，内心模模糊糊的猜想逐渐有了具体形象。他拍拍韩吉的手背，又瞧了眼利威尔脸上不自然的红晕，「你有闻到吗？利威尔的信息素。」他低声询问，话语间蕴藏着隐微的质疑。

韩吉闻言身体一抖，她不是傻子，认识埃尔温这么久，难道还分不清男人言语中的弦外之音。但这件事又不是一句两句说得完的，她咬咬牙，装作一脸莫名其妙的模样，俯身往利威尔颈旁嗅闻两下，「什么味道？不就是抑制剂？」

「是吗？」埃尔温不置可否地微笑，他并没有响应韩吉的反问，反而更进一步说着自己的发现，「可能因为你是Omega？这么说好了，这个房间现在正充斥着利威尔散发出来、高浓度的信息素，而且这个信息素对Alpha⋯⋯或是说只对我有效？」他的语气并不严厉，却透露出一种不怒自威的压迫，「我想利威尔应该是个货真价实的Alpha，所以能够告诉我发生这种事的原因吗？韩吉。」

「⋯⋯很抱歉。」韩吉憋了口气，等到埃尔温说完后才耸拉着肩膀开口，「埃尔温，你是一个Alpha，应该明白Alpha特有的、可怜的自尊心，我答应过利威尔不会说，如果你想知道，就麻烦你自己问他。」她抬起头对上埃尔温的目光，毫不客气地拒绝对方的询问。说完她又伸手翻了翻利威尔的军服口袋，果然没有找到她想找的东西。

「我知道了。」都是共识十多年的战友──不论韩吉或利威尔──他们是什么个性埃尔温还不理解吗？只要韩吉‧佐耶说出个『不』字，就没有人能撬开她的嘴。至于利威尔⋯⋯那又是另一种麻烦，埃尔温头痛地想，「那至少妳能告诉我，造成利威尔目前的状况是因为施打抑制剂对吗？」他望着女人翻找东西的行动，这次倒是是十分明确地猜测。

「你可以把他当作是一种新型药剂的副作用。」韩吉简单解释一番，她知道埃尔温对药理没概念，也不打算多说，「利威尔身上有一点小问题⋯⋯别看我，你自己想办法问去⋯⋯我针对他的体质配过发情用阻断剂，不过因为没有做过人体实验，因此我并没想到会产生这样的副作用。」她又翻了下利威尔的眼皮，眉头却皱得比方才更加厉害。

「但是，埃尔温，我觉得有点奇怪，如果说发烧是副作用倒还情有可原，但我做的是阻断剂，应该不可能会造成信息素反复外泄。」她站起身，双手叉腰瞪着熟睡中的利威尔，这很奇怪，她的抑制剂属于阻断剂的一种，应该不存在促发信息素产生的成分，除非有其他的东西干扰了她的药剂⋯⋯「利威尔出兵前有打抑制剂吗？」她转身询问埃尔温。

「有，他跟我说是补给班领的。」埃尔温点头响应，幸好他们早上曾经因为这件事情争论一番，所以他还知道点有用的讯息。

「那么他这次的发情就是在施打过抑制剂的状况下发生的。」食指点了点下巴，韩吉的大脑快速运转着，「最有可能的原因是诱导发情，有什么东西诱导他发情了⋯⋯食物、水、抑制剂都有可能⋯⋯利威尔没有在行动时补充军粮的习惯，所以这种诱导药物很可能在出兵前就已经被摄入，然后在行军的过程中发生效用⋯⋯」

「三笠刚刚说过，利威尔发生异状的时间点是在追逐女巨人的过程⋯⋯我想很可能是第一次试图捕捉女巨人的攻击，促使利威尔的血液加速循环、诱导那个不知名的药剂发生效用。」韩吉依照她对抑制剂的理解，尽力补全事情发生的可能经过，说完她与埃尔温对看一眼，两个人的神色都不太好看。

「我们被渗透了，而且对方显然是有掌控调查兵团物资能力的身分。」埃尔温显然没想到会是这种结果，调查兵团在眼底下被人插手，身为团长的他简直难辞其咎。

「出问题的物品还得再彻查，但调查兵团的饮食都是共同处理，从中下手出错的机率太高，比较有可能被干涉的应该是个人用物品⋯⋯其中最不会引起利威尔怀疑的，我猜测很可能是早上从补给班领的抑制剂，他对药品不太熟悉，就算有人改了药物内容，他可能也不会发现。」韩吉继续整理着事情发生的经过，抽丝剥茧般抓出了可疑因子。调查兵团里只有医疗班和她对抑制剂比较熟悉，其他士兵看到那些药品名单都跟两眼抓瞎一样，给什么打什么。

「……至于造成利威尔信息素起伏及反复发烧的原因，我想是因为诱发药物和阻断剂的药效在他体内产生冲突，导致二者造成的反应不断循环。」怜悯地看了眼遭受无妄之灾的利威尔，韩吉表示她可以配出应急用的药剂，让埃尔温看着对方一会儿。

而正思索着兵团哪里被干涉的埃尔温漫不经心地挥挥手，头都没抬就任女人开门离去。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
人类最强。

§16  
……渴求Alpha信息素的举动、因为发情反应而产生的气味变化⋯⋯埃尔温伸手碰着利威尔的颈部，尚还发着烧的男人身体一片火热，他往后轻摸了下对方后颈线体上的皮肤，若有所思地思考。他跟韩吉不一样，对信息素没有太深入的研究，但照常理判断，利威尔的信息素腺体应该发生过什么问题，才会导致这种像是信息素失调或错乱的情形产生。

而且既然埃尔温在初遇利威尔时，对方就已经存在着两种信息素气味，显然这个问题药不是天生、就是已经存在许久了。

「真是，居然不告诉我。」作为调查兵团中与利威尔认识最早的人，埃尔温有些郁闷。但这也不难猜想，毕竟Alpha之间都有很强烈的领地意识，像利威尔那么警惕的人，的确不太可能轻易向另一个Alpha透露出自己的弱点。

不过既然他作为调查兵团团长，有些事情还是不得不掌握在手里⋯⋯看来他得请人走一趟地下街了。埃尔温收回手，在摩娑着指腹间的温度时下了决定。

此时前去调药的韩吉重新回到房内，「呦──我回来了。」她推门进来，手里拿着一罐小小的药瓶。

透明干净的药剂顺着针头注入利威尔的手臂，韩吉擦着自个儿额头的薄汗，吁了口气。紧绷一天的神经顿时放松，疲惫席卷而来，她扭了扭脖子对埃尔温说，「他就拜托你了⋯⋯」见埃尔温点点头后，韩吉又不厚道地丢了个震撼弹，「喔对了药效发作后，可能会有一段比较剧烈的信息素失调，加油啊──」她拍拍Alpha的肩膀，又丢下一瓶强效抑制剂，在对方脸色大变前先一步溜了出去，「晚安啦！拜拜──」

「⋯⋯」被坑了把的埃尔温无语地瞪着女人关上的门板，决定回兵团后扣她休假。

不得不说韩吉‧佐耶在研究上的确令人望尘莫及，她才刚关上门不到五分钟，那股带有蜂蜜醇厚的香甜味又再度倾泻。而且这次比在森林时严重多了，如潮水暴涨般，迅速扩张着自己的领地。

埃尔温深深吸一口气，推开韩吉留下的那管药剂，在手臂上打入今天第四次抑制剂。我以后不会性冷感吧⋯⋯这个Alpha绝望地想。

比起能用抑制剂缓解发情迹象的埃尔温，横躺在床上的那位似乎就不那么乐观。为了解决体内残留的两种药效，韩吉这次开药开得十分刚烈，不仅仅是突然暴涨的信息素，就连原本还在可控范围的体温，也瞬间攀升到令人心惊的地步。

不过韩吉离开前交代过，除非高烧超过一个小时都退不下来，不然都在正常范围。埃尔温拧了卷毛巾，认命地打算替利威尔擦拭下汗水。

就在毛巾即将碰到利威尔额头那刻，原本应该昏迷中的男人忽然微微一动，如钢铁般的五爪倏地探出、狠狠卡住埃尔温的脖子。

那一刻，就连有着极好修养的埃尔温也忍不住骂了句脏话。他见利威尔虽然张开眼、双眼却空洞失焦的模样，心叫一声不好，赶紧反手扣住利威尔的手腕，用力一扭，趁对方些微泄力时发出声音来，「利⋯⋯利威尔⋯⋯是我。」

好在利威尔还辨认得出他的声音，只见原本脸色狰狞的男人忽然定格，然后放松箝制住埃尔温的手。

好不容易死里逃生的埃尔温按着脖子狠狠咳了几声，他瞥了眼呆坐在床上的利威尔，却发现对方正低头看着自己的手掌，或者说只是视线方向刚好如此，至于看不看得到什么又是另一回事。

这也是副作用吗？埃尔温皱起眉头，正准备开口问些什么，「利⋯⋯」

但他的话还来不及出口，原本发楞似的利威尔又突然朝着他的方向抬头。半瞇起眼的男人稍微移动了下身体，然后迅雷不及掩耳之间，伸手勾住埃尔温的脖子。

一瞬间，高涨的信息素迅速淹没着两人。

§  
湿润的舌从唇间探出，舔上另一个唇，一整天几乎未曾喝水进食的嘴唇有些微干，却柔软细腻依旧。利威尔试探地舔拭着埃尔温的唇缝，似乎有探查些什么的意图，但他的眼神却依然涣散，完全像是受到本能驱使般动作着。

埃尔温任由利威尔吻着自己一会儿，又忽然托起对方的后颈，反客为主地吻进那吞吐热气的唇齿。带有焦甜烟味的信息素不客气地呛进利威尔的肺腑，埃尔温伸出舌头，在利威尔唇齿间缓慢舔舐扫荡，厚实的舌尖沿着口腔内壁上舔，停驻于上颚、一下一下磨蹭打转着。

听见利威尔喉头间忍受不住的闷声，埃尔温轻轻一笑，转而与他唇舌纠缠。利威尔微张开口，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角下滑，又被埃尔温舔去，一时间，空气间弥漫着灼热的甜腻气息。

趁着唇齿分开的瞬间，利威尔忍不住仰头喘息，口腔、舌尖、甚至肺腑之中，充斥着另一个Alpha浓烈的信息素气味。但他不晓得这股属于埃尔温的气息在抑制剂的压抑之下，只有他一个人能够感受得到，就连Alpha本人都无法触及。

与此同时，一抹利威尔未曾感受过的轻甜舒爽信息，像是狡猾的投机者般，隐微却清晰地窜进他的感官。

那是，他自己的味道。

突如其来的气味彷佛是个无情的响钟，敲醒了沉醉于欲海当中的Alpha，他猛地推开与自己纠缠的埃尔温，脸色铁青得难看，「你⋯⋯就这么随便？」利威尔咬牙切齿地瞪着眼前的男人。

埃尔温闻言一挑眉，毫无笑意地面对着利威尔的质问，「不是你勾引我的？」他的手碰上利威尔的腰间，感受到手掌下的肌肉蓦然僵硬，下一秒，却又像一摊水般软了下去。

高浓度的信息素，加上难以抗拒的体温，让依然在发情状态的利威尔完全无法维持清醒。他瘫在埃尔温的臂弯中不住喘息，股间隐密的后穴再度被黏腻的体液打湿，从底裤浸洇到外面的军服长裤。

湿润的亲吻贴伏上他的脖颈，激得利威尔不住难耐呻吟。他将脸埋进埃尔温肩膀，悲哀地发现无论自己如何地想保持理智，却依然无法反抗本能的驱使，同样也无法抵挡眼前这个Alpha强大且诱人的信息素。

连Omega都能在抑制剂的辅助下取得生而为人的尊严，而他却只能像一只发情的野兽般任凭本能淹没，毫无廉耻得令人唾弃。

宁静的室内爆发一声有如负伤野兽般的低吼，利威尔死死箝住埃尔温的手臂，硬是咬紧牙关不让自己再做出任何失态的举动，而他绝望般的排斥也制止埃尔温侵略下去的举动。

还没到时间⋯⋯埃尔温停止旖旎中的亲吻，见好就收，他收起手臂用力拥紧仍在与本能对抗的利威尔，将这场闹剧制止于此。就算能将出格的举动推托为本能，但趁人之危依然不是这个男人的性格。

不过埃尔温一向是个势在必得的人，就如同十多年前他能将利威尔拉进调查兵团一般，十多年后他依然会得到自己想要的。

就算是个Alpha又如何？这次可是你先出手的，利威尔。

一如韩吉所预言的，利威尔的身体的确在一个小时后恢复正常。埃尔温将人重新塞回被窝里，待对方终于正常入睡后才放下心来。

拿起一旁的脸盆，他放轻脚步离开房间。离早晨还有一段时间，作为一个称职的看护，埃尔温决定先去换盆水，顺便找点吃的东西填填肚子──从墙外调查开始到现在，他可都还没吃饭呢！

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
兵长好香。

§17  
第57墙外调查看似失败地归程，但调查兵团却依然忙碌如斯。身为团长的埃尔温将针对调查兵团的失职以及艾伦引渡一事准备一连串的报告，米克则被派去处理调查兵团士兵长被人替换抑制剂的事情。至于韩吉？这个女人最近常常跟104期新兵一起鬼鬼祟祟、不知道在计划什么似地，忙得团团转。

这么细数下来，整个调查兵团里唯一清闲的，彷佛只剩下跟女巨人对战伤到膝盖、回团又开始高烧不退的调查兵团士兵长利威尔了。不过这次害得他卧病在床的倒不是那紊乱不堪的信息素，而是真真正正的感冒病毒。

韩吉看了眼温度计上的刻度，用力拍着利威尔肩膀，一边极度没有同情心地哈哈大笑，「夏天感冒的是笨蛋喔，利威尔。」

「也不知道是谁的药害的。」利威尔坐在床上，整个脸红得通透，也不知道是烧的还是气的。

在整整一天当中连续受到三种高强度药剂影响，是个正常人都会承受不了，更何况利威尔还遇到个不知道发什么神经的埃尔温，搞得他身心俱疲。他难耐地摩娑着嘴唇，Alpha强势的信息素气息与亲吻带来的柔软热度，像是被人用胶水黏在唇齿一般，反反复覆地浮现、强烈干扰着病人疲惫的情绪。

「这可不能怪我，谁知道你的抑制剂会被换掉。」韩吉抱臂而立，赶紧推托得一乾二净。不过说到这里她脸色也不是多好看，调查兵团里面就算是通用型的抑制剂，也是经过她重新调配而量产的，现在有人想插足到她手上来，一向疯狂的女人怎么忍得下去？

不过她虽然想亲自去揪出背后的凶手，但眼前还有更重要的事情等着她去解决。毕竟调查兵团最急迫的敌人正潜伏在大伙四周，若不先下手为强，他们很可能会落入十分被动的境地。

「本来埃尔温要亲自彻查兵团被渗透的事情，但女巨人的身分已经筛选出来了，我们不得不把握最适当的时间，不出意外的话针对女巨人捉捕将在三天后启动。至于抑制剂被掉包的事情，埃尔温先让米克去处理了。」她用三言两语，快速向利威尔交代目前的情况，「三天后跟埃尔温到王都去，你可以吗？利威尔。」看着正在咳嗽的男人，韩吉皱着眉头询问。

「没事，反正我只是去镇场子的，不会有问题。」与女巨人对战所受的伤比利威尔想得还要严重，这次的计划就算他想出手也爱莫能助。但人类最强威名犹在，既然有他出场威吓的必要，那三天后利威尔就会像个没事人一样，准时出现在王都里面。

「那就麻烦了，我还有事情要办，等等会有人送吃的过来，你休息一下。」得到利威尔保证的韩吉满意地点点头，又按着对方的肩膀强迫他躺下休息。她瞪了一眼常常违背医嘱的男人，眼里充满浓浓的警告，见对方赶人似地挥挥手，才又匆匆忙忙的离开。

§  
送餐的人在半个小时后走进了利威尔的卧房，被惊醒的男人抬眼一看，眉头不禁身身皱起，「居然是妳。」喃喃自语般撑起身体，他稍微往后移动点身体、让后背靠上了床头背板。

「因为大家都很忙⋯⋯况且新兵们看起来有点畏惧的样子，就让我来了。」来人耸耸肩，将托盘递给利威尔。她是米克分队的纳纳巴，同时也是米克的Omega，加入调查兵团超过七年的女人，有着不弱的判断力与进攻能力，才能在一次又一次的墙外调查中全身而退。

她拉了把椅子到利威尔床边，抱着椅背反坐，像是监视般盯着对方缓慢消灭盘子里的食物。两个只能算战友但私下不太熟的士兵一个吃饭、一个监督，没有发生过多的交谈，静默的房内看似有点尴尬，却又达成一种寂静的和谐。

「你的事情那边已经知道了，他不是很开心。」见利威尔吃得差不多后，纳纳巴突然开口打破这份宁静，她从外套口袋抽出一张折起的纸条递给利威尔，「不过最近时机不错，所以等调查兵团的『内鬼』清理掉之后，清洗就会开始了。」她用手撑着下巴，十分尽责地担任一个传声筒，「你不用出手，利威尔，那边这样指示。」

「那妳呢？」利威尔盯着纳纳巴，眼神里的锐意冷得骇人。

就算身染疾病，调查兵团团长的气势依然逼人，但首当其冲的纳纳巴却彷佛没发生什么事情、自顾自地收拾起已经食用完毕的餐盘。等该收拾好的东西都整理干净后，她才恍如回神般开口，「我一切依照指令办事，不论是哪一方的。」

「什么意思？」利威尔闻言，脸色并没有比知道答案前好看多少。他认识这个女人很久，早在纳纳巴进入调查兵团之前，就已经知道她的存在，也明白对方与地下街的过节不是三两句话就能轻易解决，如今到了『清洗』的阶段，这个人会做出什么事情也都不难想象。

「因为除了那个人不开心，还有某些人也不怎么开心。」纳纳巴微笑解释，等待许久的心愿即将达成，她心情很好，倒也不介意和利威尔多说一点。

与她强烈的复仇心愿不同，自从进入调查兵团以后，利威尔基本上就跟地下街区断得差不多，就连原本势力庞大的西区也抛弃得一乾二净。这个男人是为了取得与地下街不同的人生才走到地上，与她自始至终的报复目标完全不同。

虽然她与他的目的差距甚远，但纳纳巴依然完美地完成讯息传达的工作，并且隐密蛰伏着、直到完成心愿为止。

「这次清洗的动作会比想象中大很多，不仅仅是那些人。」纳纳巴伸出食指向上比了比、又做一个砍头的动作，言简意赅地点到即止，相信以利威尔的聪明才智能够明白她的意思。见利威尔蓦地睁大眼睛，她满意地笑了，「剩下的应该会有人跟你解释，我就不多说了。」

纳纳巴说完便端起餐盘、准备离开，原本还在消化庞大信息的利威尔见状，赶紧补上一句，「帮我传个话，三天后我到王都，会跟他见上一面。」

「知道了，请记得不要打起来，不然会很麻烦。」纳纳巴点点头，微笑着答应。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
不是you know who的那个人。

§18  
利威尔身体恢复的情况比想象中来得好，在休息整整一天半过后，他便得到伟大的韩吉‧佐耶的痊愈宣告，除了与女巨人对战时的脚伤之外，其他病症皆已恢复原状。

引渡艾伦至王都前，埃尔温招集调查兵团各分队长及104期几位知情人士，召开捉捕女巨人的战前会议。由104期新兵阿尔敏所推断出的女巨人身分，是目前人在斯托贝斯区宪兵团支部的亚尼‧雷恩哈特。虽然这个答案颇令众人为之吃惊，但大伙儿都是从大风大浪里活过来的，惊讶过后就开始有条不紊地各自准备。

这厢女巨人捉捕计划正如火如荼进行，那厢调查兵团团长与士兵长之间却有些微妙。虽然说Alpha群体间总会有强烈的领地意识，但一直以来都控制得极好的两人，最近却像王不见王般，有意无意地避免与对方待在同一个空间，连眼神相交都少得可怜。

看在眼底的士兵们敢思不敢言，知道点内情的韩吉决定撒手不管──埃尔温上次的意思很明显，她可没那么蠢去搅和到那两个人之间。

在埃尔温前往王都述职前，他与利威尔的谈话并没有时间发生，除了利威尔本身近似排斥的情绪外，调查兵团目前的情况也不允许他们偷闲于此。况且在正式谈话之前，埃尔温也是有些心理难关必须再思考一番，毕竟在利威尔的发情期消退后，那股原先诱人美好的信息素又转回令人厌恶的咸鱼臭味，该怎么克服心理上的不适也还是个难题。

不过大局当前，感情这点私人心思埃尔温也没时间思索，只得先放到一旁，专心考虑即将到来的捉捕计划。

虽然就连身为调查兵团团长的埃尔温，也无法预测到这次计划开始后，竟然会产生一连串连他也阻止不了的事情发展⋯⋯女巨人被捕之后，Wall‧Rose传出被巨人突破谣言，来自强外的兽之巨人突然出现在墙壁当中，隐藏在兵团中的铠之巨人与超大型巨人身分暴露，还有为了抢回艾伦、连埃尔温都为此牺牲了手臂。

这被延宕而漫长的收网的过程，虽然出了许多意外，但至少关于巨人与城墙的秘密开始逐渐揭开，人类离自由的距离似乎又更近一步。不过墙外的事情因为兽之巨人的离去、暂且先被放到一边，回到城墙内的调查兵团此时正准备迎接，一股来自王都中央、无可避免的政争波澜。

§  
送走前来探望的皮克西斯司令，利威尔抱臂坐在椅子上，他死死盯着埃尔温断掉的右臂，神色十分难看，「你的右手可惜了。」

埃尔温摇摇头，认为自己有命回墙就是不幸中的大幸了，「能捡回这条命就够了。」比起身上的伤，调查兵团团长显然更在意自己昏迷时发生的事情，「现在兵团的状况如何。」

「艾伦和赫利斯塔被送到托洛斯特区边境的秘密驻地，韩吉会在那里进行针对Wall‧Maria夺回行动的实验。」利威尔解释到，「顺便在你昏迷的时候我代进行许多决策，包括新的利威尔班编制，为了让那群不省心的小子理解自己的定位。」

「是吗，那就交给你了。」当利威尔决定做出决策时，埃尔温一向都十分信任，因此他并不打算对此多做干涉，「接下来会有很长一段忙碌的时间。」才刚清醒不久的男人如此感叹，突然拉长的尾音像是昭示工作告一段落，「在这之前，要谈谈吗利威尔。」他话锋一转，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，插入之前两人一直避而不谈的问题。

「⋯⋯为什么？」利威尔闻言，难耐地抿了下唇，似乎又想起唇齿相交时的黏腻感受。

既然可以假装无事发生，就应该让它们湮没于记忆当中，而不是反复提起，造成众人的困扰，何况现在可是生死交关的时刻。

「因为我怕再不说，很可能会没有机会。」埃尔温垂眼抚上断裂的右臂，语气忽然低落下去。

妈的这个混账──认识埃尔温许久的利威尔难道看不出对方演的这是什么戏？但在一番挣扎后，他还是缓慢点了下头。

总归还是要解决的，不管是以调查兵团的立场、还是利威尔自己紊乱不清的感情，既然如此长痛不如短痛、及早说开也好过这一段日子的相看两无言。

「能告诉我你跟韩吉说过的事情吗？」显然看出利威尔的犹疑，埃尔温并没有强势地要求对方，仅仅是提问般等待着响应。

利威尔犹豫半晌，最终摇头，「你用问的吧。」他还无法在这个人面前说出那段过去，但至少能回答对方想知道的问题。

「希望你不会觉得冒犯。」虽然埃尔温的本意是多了解利威尔本身，但毕竟调查兵团士兵长的身分太过复杂，这些问题谈论下去，牵扯到的不仅仅是对方的过去，还有关于兵团未来该如何因应的部分，因此这次的谈话从一开始，就不会是一件轻松的事情。

身在其位的利威尔早已有所准备，他向埃尔温点点头，表达了自己的配合。

得到允许的埃尔温这才开始发问，「上次的事件韩吉已经把你的检验报告给我了，往后不会再有渗透兵团的事情发生。」调查兵团被插手的事情只有寥寥几人知道，但毕竟都是雷厉风行的性格，渗透的管道很快就被彻查、做出秘密的惩处，至于源头还得等待兵团后续的行动才能完全斩断。

「我比对了你之前的体检报告和韩吉这次给我的数据，是信息素中的Omega激素失调对吗？」埃尔温是个聪明人，既然已经取得利威尔的检验数据，又知晓对方发情时对Alpha信息素的渴求，就算对病理并不很熟悉他也猜得出前因后果。

「⋯⋯嗯。」利威尔点点头承认，事已至此他也不想让埃尔温过于为难，能够启齿的东西就尽量说明。毕竟都走到生死关头的地步，总有一些东西比起尊严更加重要。

「这样的信息素失调，会影响其他士兵吗？」埃尔温轻声询问，他意有所指，但利威尔一时间并没有办法领会。

无法猜透调查兵团团长意图的士兵长，仅仅针对埃尔温的问题做出了响应，「我的信息素对Alpha而言并没有太大差别，但无法对Omega产生任何影响。」这也是韩吉会最早发现他身体异状的原因。

「这么说你身体的问题主要反应在发情期上，不是Alpha激素，而是Omega激素引起的发情，因此才会对Alpha信息素有反应。」埃尔温把自己得到的信息与猜测重新复述一遍，见对方脸上逐渐暗沉下去的神色，算是证实自己的推理，「这个发情期发生的契机是什么？固定发情？药物？还是其他信息素的诱发？」

「有固定周期，但也有一种特殊药物可以诱发。」利威尔咬着牙关，他环在胸前的手紧了紧，指尖深深掐进手臂，若不是身上还穿着外套，以他此时的力道应该已经抓破皮肤了。

「需要暂停吗？」注意到利威尔状况的埃尔温，见对方情绪不太对劲，干脆停止继续询问，「你看起来不是很好。」

「你难道不觉得恶心？自己身边有个明明是Alpha，却会像发情的狗一样求欢的人？」利威尔向前倾身，绷紧的肩膀不知道是因为愤怒还是紧张、正无可抑制地颤抖着。他试图让自己保持平静，但从喉咙里硬挤出的字句，却将他的惶恐透露得明明白白。

埃尔温皱起眉头，脸上露出个不太认同的神色，「如果你是问我，那答案是否定。但我想这个问题你要的并不是我的答案。」这种自我否定的问句，发问者通常都已经有既定的答案，除非能从根本上动摇对方的信念，不然说再多都不会有所用处。

「你真可怕，埃尔温。」听完埃尔温的回复，利威尔原本躁动的情绪瞬间冷静下来，他面无表情地抬头、脸色惨白得难看。但比起神情上流露出的破绽，他更恐惧于埃尔温足以看透人心的臆测，「你的平静让我一直以来的挣扎都像一场笑话。」利威尔语调平乏地开口。

「挣扎并不是坏事，不论为了什么事情挣扎，都是与命运抗争的证明。」埃尔温摇摇头，否决利威尔的自我质疑，「单就这件事来说你只是个受害者，所以我并不认为有任何批评应该要被加诸在你身上。」

「除了作为调查兵团士兵长的失职之外。」利威尔在墙外调查的失态固然与宵小陷害有关，但作为调查兵团长官及『人类最强』，他有着就算死亡也不能折腰的象征性，这是塑造出『人类最强』的价值时他们共同的共识。因此无论怎样，利威尔都不该让自己陷入那种足以危害性命的境地。

这次他用意志撑了下来，下次又该如何？埃尔温在此时轻拿轻放地敲打一番，但他也明白这番话会让对方为此自责，因此又快速补上一句，「但没有发现兵团遭到渗透，也是我的失职。」埃尔温能让调查兵团在短短几年内成长到这个地步，无非也靠他扛得起得失对错的肩膀。这一次的确是身为长官的他在把关上不够准确，才让外人有插足的空间，也差点让原本的计划前功尽弃，这点他不会否认。

面对埃尔温突如其来的自我反省，利威尔顿时不知道该做出什么反应，「⋯⋯」他垂眼盯着自己的手掌好一会儿，又抬头望向对方，「我不知道⋯⋯所谓的『受害者』就一定没有责任？只要冠上『被迫害』的名义，难道就可以对这些异于常人的错误视而不见？」

「并不是和通常不一样就是错误，不然整个右手臂消失的我大概是错误中的错误了。」埃尔温耸耸肩自嘲道，他是个语言技巧极高的人，此时他的声音平稳而低沉，恰到好处地安抚着聆听者慌乱的心神，「不过这一点要你自己愿意接受与承认才可以。」

利威尔的视线从埃尔温的断臂移到对方脸上、最后再落到自己的手上，他抿了下唇，终究是缓慢地摇了摇头，「我要再想想。」根生蒂固的价值观不是三言两语就能扭转，利威尔成长在毫无善恶界线的地下街区，什么能为人尊崇？什么又被众人唾弃？被分得清清楚楚。因此在他能够选择的时候，一直是竭尽全力地去攫取能够握在手中的光荣，并一边卑微地隐藏着那份所谓的『错误』。

反常能够合理存在在世界上这种思想，太过考验他的价值观，他需要花一些时间才能咀嚼消化。

反正只是谈谈，埃尔温并没有过于逼迫利威尔的意思，「你还愿意继续和我谈论最开始的话题吗？」他将话题转回一开始谈话的方向，不过对方显然已经过于疲惫。

利威尔摆摆手，拒绝这个提议，干脆利落地结束这次没有结论的谈话，「我准备回兵团驻地一趟，有什么需要我做的？」

埃尔温闻言稍微思考一下，忽然笑着询问，「我可以吻你吗？」作为是这场谈话的报酬之类的。

「⋯⋯」利威尔张了张口，为埃尔温流氓似的发言惊愕不已，一时竟不知该愤怒对方又拿这种事情开玩笑、还是该为对方眼中流露出的认真而感到羞赧。他迅速撇过头，试图掩饰突然升温的尴尬，又快速回避掉埃尔温的请求，「不，你没洗澡，我拒绝。」

虽然利威尔的身体已经转到背对埃尔温了，但他还是感觉到一股燥热的火苗倏地从心口窜起。决定逃避到底的男人一不做二不休地跳起来，头也不回地冲出埃尔温的房门。

被孤单留在房内的埃尔温低声轻笑两下，心情倒还算不错，比起被揍一拳，利威尔这样的反应反倒更称他的心意。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
耍流氓是谈恋爱的基本功。

§19  
「三笠──」艾伦趁着大伙儿都埋头于工作时，偷偷放下扫把、溜到正砍柴的女人身边。这两天韩吉代替埃尔温前往王都协调间谍调查计划，利威尔也离开驻地不知道忙些什么，原本如火如荼的硬质化实验暂时停止，艾伦也因此有时间稍微喘息一下。

「怎么了艾伦？」三笠一见到来人，立刻放下斧头询问，「有人欺负你？」

「⋯⋯没有。」艾伦无语地阻止三笠卷袖子的冲动，他左右张望一番，压低声音开口「我要去一趟埃尔温团长那边，我想起一些事情，必须要直接跟他说。」

「不先跟士兵长或分队长说一声吗？」三笠不是很赞同地皱起眉头。再怎么说艾伦现在正被宪兵团惦记着，在没有任何护卫下跑去闹区可不是个好的决定。

「不可以⋯⋯」艾伦快速摆摆手，「这件事情士兵长知道之后，一定会压下来，这很重要，我要直接跟埃尔温团长面对面谈。」

「⋯⋯我知道了。」三笠点点头，一向对艾伦没什么反抗力的她，很干脆地抛下未完成的工作，跟着对方一起偷偷摸摸、骑马离开了利威尔班暂时的驻地。

他们留给阿尔敏一张留言，并祈祷回来时不会被骂个狗血淋头。

§  
「我记得你们应该在宪兵团找不到的地方躲着才对。」埃尔温坐在椅子上，抬眼盯着眼前表情僵硬的少年。一如三笠所猜测，对方看到艾伦的瞬间表情整个沉了下去。

「我想、想起了一些事情──」艾伦维持着敬礼的姿势，满头大汗地吼着，「必须立刻向团长报告。」

「是跟巨人有关的事情？」埃尔温闻言立刻直起腰杆，语气也跟着急切起来。

「不是⋯⋯是跟地下街有关的事情！」见埃尔温又要变脸，艾伦赶紧补上一句，然后见到调查兵团团长又一个诡异的表情。

「地下街？」埃尔温犹豫一会儿，对艾伦点点头，「说吧，不过要快点，你们不能在这里待太久。」闹区里宪兵团的眼线太多，现在的艾伦还是能避免出现在大众面前就先避免。

「是！」艾伦又大喊一声，不过在开口前他回头看了三笠一眼，眼神有些迟疑，埃尔温见状随意地摆摆手、没有特意让人回避离开。

「其实我不算真正知道这些事情，只是想起我父亲的记忆时，有些片段我觉得应该要说出来。」艾伦搔搔头，脑海中一闪而逝的片段过于琐碎，以至于他需要不断斟酌着说明记忆片段的方法。

卡尔菈‧耶格尔，艾伦‧耶格尔的母亲，如果利威尔看过这个女人，可能会想起自己曾在童年某个时间段与对方有过一面之缘。

除了买卖交易之外，地下街东区的商人也会定期到地上掳回看起来有价值的小孩，将他们培育成期待的货品。

小时候聪明伶俐的卡尔菈在五岁那年被绑架到地下街东区，成为一个备受期待的实验品。可惜度过发育期的女人最终分化为没有性虐吸引力的Omega，在即将被当作拍卖品运送的过程中，卡尔菈所在的车队恰巧撞到宪兵团临检，被绑架多年的女孩终于抓到机会、逃离地下街的魔爪。

那次的临检虽然没把地下街东区给整窝踹掉，却也让奴隶商人偃旗息鼓好一阵子。

地下街区使用的信息素改造药剂，对往后分化为Omega或Beta的人不会造成太大影响，但过量的药物残留却通过生育、破坏了卡尔菈儿子的信息素腺体。因此艾伦‧耶格尔从诞生那刻开始，就注定会以一个Omega的身分存活。

「就检测结果来说只会是Omega，但确切来讲我是分化为一个Beta，所以Alpha的信息素对我没什么影响。」艾伦对病理也不熟悉，这句话是以前他父亲耶格尔医生难得对他说过、与医药有关的事情。耶格尔医生让他隐藏好自己的性别问题，无论旁人询问什么，都回答自己是个Omega，其他一律不知。

这件事艾伦记了很久，直到他想起父亲的记忆时，才隐隐约约猜到耶格尔医生曾做过什么样的事情。

「我母亲在我小时候，有一段时间信息素十分不稳定，我父亲曾为此到地下街去，寻找当年我母亲被施打的那种药剂。」艾伦盯着自己的掌心，他手里冒起一片热汗，比起巨人带来的冲击与恐惧，突如其然被揭开的人性丑恶，对一心期望驱逐巨人的他来说显然非常震撼，「他透过王都某个人的介绍，在地下街找到一个据说是从东区逃出来的人，请对方协助拿到了那管药剂，成功调配出能清除我母亲身体里残留药物的药剂。」

「在我家地下室里，有地下街那种药剂的成分分析，还有治疗我母亲的药剂配方。」艾伦垂眸解释，「另外为了答谢那个提供药剂的人，父亲为他配了一剂缓解剂，但等他再回到地下街的时候，对方已经离开那里了。」他意有所指地说到。

「是吗⋯⋯我明白了。」埃尔温显然轻易意会到了艾伦的话中之意，他看了眼一头雾水的三笠，并没有多做什么解释，「不过这种事情应该不算紧急，是什么让你一定要现在跑过来？」

「因为我看到他前天在离开前，手里拿了一封『表演节目』的邀请函。」艾伦脸色惨白地望向埃尔温团长，相互交握的双手死死紧扣、不断发抖。他刚从父亲记忆中看见『表演』片段的时候，忍不住吐了一地，黑色穹顶笼罩下，那个盖上金色印戳的邀请函模样特别清晰。

埃尔温闻言神色瞬间铁青，他张口准备交代些什么，却被门外突然响起的急促脚步声打断。

「团长，宪兵团的人正往我们驻地过来！」在街上监视的士兵回传了消息，埃尔温皱起眉，他迅速写了张纸条交给艾伦和三笠，「赶紧回去，如果我没想错，听到风声的韩吉应该已经往回赶了，把这个交给她。」

「是──」两名士兵显然也发现事情的严重性，快速行礼过后，他们从埃尔温房间的窗户翻出，沿着小路偷偷摸摸地摸到马厩。

『碰──』

「不许动──」在宪兵团赶来拍开门时，房间里只剩下站在窗户前吹着风的埃尔温。

「好久不见了，奈尔。」埃尔温回头，毫无惧意地面对着闯进来的宪兵团团长。

§  
时间回到两天以前，趁着韩吉带队到山崖边测试巨人硬化能力时，利威尔来到反方向的山坡面上，与约定好的人碰面。

「找我做什么？」正在那里等候利威尔的纳纳巴，原本应该在调查兵团总部协助米克坐镇。但她在三天前接到对方传讯，找了个借口就离开调查兵团前往托洛斯特区这个偏远的秘密驻地。

「三天后的晚上。」利威尔从外套内袋掏出两个信封，在女人面前展开，上头闪耀的金色封印刺进纳纳巴眼底，蓦地拉沉了她的脸色。

「哪来的。」她脸色变得十分难看、声音也冷如寒冰。

「上次墙外调查之后，他们就有以贵族的邀约来试图接触我，我推拖了几次。」利威尔收起其中一封邀请函，把这些时间发生的事情简单述说一遍，「去王都跟凯尼见过一面之后，我们决定配合军部预计进行的计划，踹了东区那批势力。」

凯尼‧阿克曼，利威尔离开地下街东区回去找母亲时遇到的男人。他与对方曾生活一段时间，从中学习在地下街区生活的技巧，当对方要回到地面上时，曾问他是否一起离开，但利威尔选择留在地下街发展自己的势力。

直到后来他才听说自己当年被绑架时，母亲被那群人弄伤、最后救治不及死去。为了替可悲的女人报仇，凯尼在臣服于乌利的同时，也利用中央宪兵团壮大人脉，并暗中网罗同样被这个组织迫害的人──比如纳纳巴──蛰伏着、等待某天能将这群人一网打尽。

直到有一天，在女巨人被抓捕的那段期间，中央军部来了两位难得的贵客──调查兵团埃尔温‧史密斯团长、以及驻扎兵团皮克西斯司令。等待许久的东风已到，凯尼抓紧机会跟利威尔在王都碰了次头，迅速决定这次的计划。

「正好对方最近一直骚动着想抓我回去，所以我和你负责吸引他们注意，剩下的凯尼那边会调动宪兵团进行。」简单说明完这次的任务内容，利威尔将手中那封邀请函递给纳纳巴。

毫不犹豫地收下信封，纳纳巴眼中闪过一丝狠戾，但她很快整理好表情，顺便调笑了利威尔一句，「那埃尔温怎么办？你打算怎么跟他交代？」

「管好妳自己就好，被米克知道自己的Omega跑到那种地方？我等着看妳一个礼拜下不了床。」利威尔不客气地嘲讽回去，别看米克平常不怎么说话，那个人脾气可大了，发起疯来连韩吉都自叹弗如。

「能干掉他们，让我一个月下不了床都无所谓。」纳纳巴把他的嘲讽当成赞扬收了下来。她等这一刻实在等得太久，曾经被赋予屈辱的童年，现在该是连本带利还回去的时候。

「⋯⋯随妳。」不愧是能跟米克滚在一起的Omega，三十好几还只是个处的利威尔甘拜下风，「埃尔温那边宪兵团会派人拖着，况且他应该也没空管到那些贵族⋯⋯比较麻烦的是宪兵团团长奈尔‧德克，不确定他知道这个计划后的反应。」中央宪兵团和外部宪兵团之间嫌隙已久，以埃尔温和奈尔的关系，如果知道中央宪兵团故意派人拖着埃尔温，很可能会直接与对方对着干，把埃尔温给放了，「走一步算一步，三天后在王都东街的地下街入口碰面。」

三天后顺利在王都碰头的两个人，并不知道埃尔温已经透过艾伦知晓这件事情，但与凯尼‧阿克曼计划相同，准备推翻王政的三大兵团，没有时间分神关注地下街区一个小小剧场的开演。就算埃尔温心底惦记着此事，但被关在宪兵团牢房里的男人也只能静观其变，等待军部完全控制王政的那一刻到来。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
金色封蜡的邀请函只有身分特殊的贵族才能拿到，但不会检查入场者的身分。

§20  
专属于贵族的表演以半张面具遮掩住难以抑制的贪婪。利威尔和纳纳巴在王都碰头后，一人拿了一张面具，一前一后地前往邀请函上的场地。

遮蔽天幕的穹顶，伸手不见五指的漆黑剧场，以及各种香水与抑制剂交杂的作恶气味⋯⋯整个表演场地只有吸引众人目光的舞台上，被一盏盏烛火所照耀。

利威尔移动着步伐来到自己位置，那是个正中央、视野极好的座位，跟在后头十分钟脚程抵达的纳纳巴则在他斜后方几排落座。坐下后利威尔抬眼望向舞台上头，一人高的黑色铁箱前，站着一位轻吟歌唱的暖场女子，婀娜多姿的身段随音乐反复摇晃，搅和着在场观众的心神。

皱起眉头，利威尔向后靠上剧场柔软的椅背，一幕幕埋藏在记忆里不堪回首的画面，随着曾经的光影与气息再次复苏⋯⋯真是令人极度不爽。

伸手拉松束缚脖子的领巾，利威尔敲了敲座椅把手，心中一股燥火蓦地燃起。他拭去下巴冒出的薄汗，不知道是心理作用、还是照明用的烛火烧得过于旺盛，总觉得场内闷热异常。

舞台上表演的歌手收了个尾音，缓慢地退场⋯⋯接替上台的主持人向观众一鞠躬，在众人期盼的目光中打开了舞台中央的铁箱。

一个体魄强健、面容俊朗的男人被主持人牵出来，他身上简简单单地穿了件白衬衫和白色棉裤，面无表情地站到观众面前。

如此熟悉的场景。利威尔轻轻揉着额角，不管做过多少心理准备，他依旧无法理解贵族喜爱这种表演的心态。彷佛感应到他心理的排斥一般，宁静的室内突然爆发出一阵压抑的叹息，瞬间拉回利威尔即将走神的意识。当他重新看回舞台时，一股熟悉而无法克制的寒颤从他脊椎窜起、毫无阻拦地冲上脑门。

舞台上那个刚刚还与常人无异的男人此时正双颊泛红、口中不住喘出湿润的气息，他的手在衬衫扣子上来回逡巡，迟疑地思考着是否要跟随欲望，肆无忌惮地在众人面前发情呻吟。忽强忽弱的Alpha信息素从男人的腺体散发，一阵一阵，彷佛一不注意就会被欲望吞噬，再也消失无踪。

利威尔很熟悉这个景象，一旦Alpha不稳定的信息素消失瞬间，这个男人就将坠入无法止歇的情欲地狱，失去尊严地向每个路过的人张开双腿、渴求着被侵略的救赎──一如无法抑制发情的自己。

「熟悉吗？这个场景。」就在舞台上放肆响起男人的呻吟时，一个带着轻笑的女性嗓音轻飘飘地落进利威尔耳底。戴着白色镶金边面具的女性贵族摊开折扇，纤细的五指轻巧爬上利威尔的手腕，不费吹灰之力地握着。

利威尔愣愣地盯着那个手掌，被怒火冲昏头的男人在突然回神后，后知后觉地发现自己竟然无法移动身体、只能随着椅子的弧度瘫软在柔软椅垫中。

「LE。」她轻声唤着利威尔在地下街东区的奴隶代号。

「妳、是谁⋯⋯」利威尔咬着牙，用尽全身力气将头转向身侧的女人，紧紧握拳的动作带动全身狠狠颤抖、却因不知何时中招的药物而动弹不得。

「呵⋯⋯一个货物而已，只要学会呻吟就好，不必知道主人的身分。」女人扬起下巴，向对着一个垃圾般轻蔑地笑了。她的视线从利威尔扭曲的表情上、扫到男人的双腿当中，「很热对吧？热得受不了？要不要送你上台，在大庭广众面前像个母狗扭腰呻吟？」

女人下流的语言刺激着身体突然一片火热的男人，熟悉而难堪的热流从腹中升起，扬起一阵又一阵湿润的热潮。利威尔不晓得剧场里燃烧不断的火焰中，隐藏着诱惑他们这种人的致幻药剂，竟在无知无觉中被狠狠捅了一刀。

「你是我们一直想找回来的商品，LE，从你小时候的眼神就能看出来，有朝一日你一定会成为一个完美的商品⋯⋯想想看，调查兵团士兵长、人类最强的Alpha，多么令人惊艳而敬重的人，哪天站到舞台上，像个娼妓一般呻吟着剥去军人制服、当众求欢，该是一幕多么精彩的演出。」女人抚摸着利威尔发烫的脸颊，暴露在空气中的嘴角弯起一抹狰狞笑容，嫣红的唇像血那般怵目惊心。

血从利威尔的嘴角流下，他的犬齿嵌入下唇，似是想用疼痛抵挡逐渐高涨的情欲，但是过于强劲的药剂侵蚀他的理智，甚至模糊了整片视觉。他试图伸手去掏放在口袋里的抑制剂，却无法抵抗药剂带来的麻痹与热潮。陷入发情边缘的躯体不断吐出热气，利威尔甚至在恍惚当中，察觉到了有谁正卑鄙地伸手、碰触着他的大腿内侧，并且逐渐往大腿根部的方向探去。

在他座位另一边的贵族正是之前在宴会中认出利威尔的男人，他露出个肮脏的微笑，窃喜地打量被欲望烧灼的利威尔。这个在众人眼底畏惧而敬佩的人类最强，此刻也不过是个追逐欲望的奴隶⋯⋯他垂涎地想着，迫不及待地在利威尔敏感的大腿来回抚弄。

「喜欢吗？利威尔士兵长⋯⋯大庭广众之下张开大腿、任人玩弄抚摸的感觉如何？已经湿了吧？下面那张不断乞食收缩的小嘴，已经湿透了对吧？」女人羞辱的话语不断回荡着，她似乎发现利威尔的视线一直往外套内侧方向游移。

有什么是吗？勾起嘴角，她在利威尔烧灼的目光中伸手一探，拿出了藏在里面的抑制剂，「就是它让你平安度过墙外调查？可惜啊，我还以为你被哪个Alpha士兵操得很爽⋯⋯比如那个道貌岸然的史密斯团长？」女人无趣地撇撇嘴，她用指尖拎起那个小小的玻璃药罐，在利威尔的裤头上方用力一捏，冰冷的药剂打湿了男人的裤子，顺便打碎对方那一点微不足道的希望。

「你的表情看起来很痛苦？不会吧？你不是只母狗吗？在发情期里张开大腿，露出不断收缩、流着水的后穴，连射精也做不到，只能染湿床单的母狗，不是应该很享受吗？」女人刻意压低的嗓音、和舞台上连绵不绝的呻吟相互交织，在利威尔耳边隆隆作响，未曾止歇地勾引着他体内最深层的欲望，「喘得越来越快啰！士兵长，这样可是会被发现的。」

没有可以舒缓的手指、也没有能够抑制的药剂，只有燃烧得无边无际的欲火。

「这样吧！趁着你还有力气，哭喊着请求这里的观众操你如何？这样我就让你上台跟那个男人一起被操，好不好？」女人用扇子指指台上被主持人用性玩具操弄的Alpha，轻笑一声，转而挑起利威尔的下巴。

被欲望烧灼的男人喘息着闭上眼，像是不忍面对现实般撇过脸。那只沿着他大腿向上抚摸到腰际的手掌，此时已翻开了裤头边缘，粗糙的指腹在利威尔的小腹与裤子间刺探滑动。

紧紧咬住牙关，利威尔知道以自己整整三天的发情期，如果正式进入发情状态就再也不可能全身而退。他将舌头夹在齿缝间，凝聚起身体最后一丝气力。

迎着女人期待而等候的目光，利威尔突然睁开眼，原本充满情欲的双眼此时却染上沾血的狠戾。他勾起嘴角，趁着对方不明所以的瞬间，用力咬破自己的舌尖。

§  
意外总是发生在瞬息之间，当血腥味从利威尔口中爆发时，一股浓郁强烈的Omega信息素发狂般从后几排的座位迅速扩散、席卷整个半圆形的剧场空间。如同毒药的信息因子引诱着黑暗中的Alpha们，不过几十秒之间，信息素彷佛像是病毒感染那般，从娜些控制不住生理本能的Alpha身上涌现，迅速影响其他身处相同空间的Omega。

剧院会场顿时像一场信息素的狂欢，各种信息素的气味此起彼落，一些意志比较薄弱的Alpha甚至开始如野兽般狩猎起周围的Omega。

「什⋯⋯」突如其来的变动吓傻了原本自信满满的女人，她还来不及反应，就被利威尔一把抓住脖子、狠狠砸向剧院座椅的椅背上缘。

「怎么可能！你怎么能动！」另一边的男性贵族见到利威尔回过头来的身影，恐惧地质疑，却只能如同已经昏迷的女人般，被调查兵团士兵长快速制伏。

「为什么？」利威尔的声音如同来自地狱的魔鬼般低沉，他沙哑地低笑一声，公布了真相，「不是只有你们会使用吸入性药剂，刚刚打破的那罐抑制剂，也是一种挥发型的万用解药。」虽然药效不是很强，但感谢同样万能的韩吉‧佐耶。

『碰──』伴随利威尔落下的话音，一声枪响划破喧闹的剧场。下一秒，连续对空鸣枪在封闭的会场轰然响起，剧烈的回声如雷鸣般隆隆作响。

「通通不准动──我是宪兵团团团长，所有人站在原地、停止动作！」一众手持长枪的宪兵团士兵，在宪兵团团长奈尔‧德克的怒吼中，迅速包围会场、掌控整个场域的情势。

等到援军的利威尔脚下一个踉跄、跪到地上。吸入式的抑制剂毕竟只能暂时缓解发情症状，在他身上翻滚的情欲依旧烧灼着、等待再次吞噬陷入欲求的男人。

不过⋯⋯从唇齿间流出的鲜血被人从旁舔去，利威尔仰着头，口中暧昧地吐出充满发情讯号的热气。他的下巴被从背后绕过来的手掌抬起，一个强势的亲吻正掌握着主导权、不容置喙地侵蚀利威尔的感官。

「你的味道浓得我差点控制不住。」埃尔温在亲吻利威尔的间隙轻声开口，他用斗篷将发情中的男人包覆其中，又用自己的信息素一层又一层地、圈出属于Alpha的领地。

「我该接受下这个赞赏吗？」利威尔轻蔑地自嘲，他沉浸在埃尔温浓郁而熟悉的烟草味中，紧绷的身体突然瘫软下去。过于放松的神经瞬间被已经等待许久的情欲反扑，本该理智的大脑糊成一团，只剩下被Alpha触摸过的肌肤，点火般燃起烫贴的欲望。

埃尔温对耳边的嘲讽充耳不闻，他拿出一管强效抑制剂，注射到利威尔的手臂。新调配的药剂效力来得很快，等到空气中蔓延的香甜气息逐渐淡薄之后，埃尔温才向后退了一点，撑着利威尔的手臂把人从地上拉起来。

此时脑袋总算有些清醒的士兵长，终于舍得分神给跟自个儿一块过来的下属。

几排座位开外，气急败坏的米克正扯着纳纳巴的手，准备把人捉回去。计谋成功的女人此时心情很好，她向利威尔摆摆手，一个自求多福的手势还没比完，就被米克拦腰抱起，强制带离这个令人厌恶的场所。

暂时控制住场面的奈尔左右张望一番，眼前如同酒池肉林一般的场景，可真真正正挑战了他的底线。他往埃尔温的方向走来，视线飘到被斗篷半遮住的男人，顿时有些讶异，「⋯⋯利威尔？你怎么也在这里。」不过他的注意力很快就被晕倒在地上的男女给吸引，「他们是谁？」

「你这次来的目标。」利威尔努努嘴，不是很乐意地回答。

「我的目标？你怎么知道我要干嘛！」奈尔气得跳脚，他还没开始执行任务就被米克拦下、半是胁迫地让他放出埃尔温一起加入搜查，这会儿又有另一个知道保密任务的家伙，难道调查兵团这一个、两个是想气死他吗？

「凯尼‧阿克曼要的人，不是吗？」利威尔双手抱臂而立，当他说出那个名字时，奈尔突然就像被泼了盆冷水般冷静下来，他上下打量利威尔一眼，灵光一闪而逝，竟有种不敢置信的错乱，「你跟他⋯⋯我知道了，宪兵团会负责完成后续的收尾，你们快滚吧。」他点到即止，摆摆手，赶苍蝇似地驱赶着调查兵团两个妨碍现场的家伙。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
兵长好香好好吃。

§ 21  
留下宪兵团继续清理现场，埃尔温带着利威尔一前一后走出剧场。这座剧院离地下街的出口不远，却也需要一段步行距离，走在前面的埃尔温不发一语，周身笼罩一股沉闷的气压。跟随其后的利威尔自知理亏，却不知道该从何解释，只得缄默不语地跟在后头。

地下街出口等待着一辆马车，埃尔温止步后侧身让出通道，示意利威尔上车。待人就定位后，埃尔温用手撑着车门顶檐、深深吸一口气，低头与车内的利威尔对视。

刚刚打过抑制剂的利威尔脸色有些惨白，甚至眼下还有阴影蔓延的痕迹，想来如此反复的发情也对身体造成极大的负担。

面对面的两人相顾无言，利威尔撇过脸、率先低头，「抱歉。」

「我不值得你信任吗？利威尔。」埃尔温沉声询问，他的声音不喜不怒，却更凸显这个男人当下的不悦。

「我很抱歉。」利威尔不正面响应，仅仅是重复同样的话语。

埃尔温皱了一下眉，忽然用力撑了下马车门框、抬脚踏进车内，一转眼便坐到利威尔对面的椅坐上。他把马车车门关上，仔仔细细扫过面前这个貌似逃避的男人。

「你在自卑吗？利威尔。」埃尔温的眼睛在阴影中反而特别明亮，他盯着眼前突然身体僵硬的利威尔，似是下着定论般猜测，「你是因为什么都没跟我说，就掺入这场围捕而道歉？还是觉得这个模样很不合常理，所以在跟我道歉？」

「是后者对吧？」埃尔温伸手拨开利威尔散在额前的发，他的手指沿着对方脸缘下滑，用了点力、抬起利威尔的下巴。

「你是个不会后悔的人，不可能因为你所做的选择道歉，就算你知道我其实愤怒的原因在哪里。」共事十多个年头，如果说利威尔在想什么埃尔温还猜不出来，就枉作为调查兵团团长了。

「因为我不能理解，埃尔温。」利威尔闭了闭眼，然后抓住埃尔温的手腕，他缓慢地用力，将扣住自己下巴的手往旁边推开，「我不明白你为什么难过。」他面无表情地摇摇头。

作为一个灵敏的人，利威尔很轻易地捕捉到埃尔温在愠怒下隐藏的难过情绪，但他无法理解这种情绪产生的原因──最有可能的原因是他的缺陷为调查兵团添上了麻烦，所以他抢先说出道歉。

「埃尔温，我明白你的愤怒，但就如同你所说的我不会为此道歉，就算要接受军法审判我还是会做出这个决定。」他松开抓着埃尔温的手，转而握拳抵在自己的膝盖上，「我，利威尔，作为一个人或一个士兵都无愧于心，但只有这个堪称耻辱的缺陷，配不上⋯⋯」

「配不上什么？调查兵团士兵长？人类最强？」埃尔温强硬打断利威尔未说完的话语，神色严峻得难看，「你从地下街爬到现在这个地位，靠得是优异的战功，而不是你是什么人。难道因为你的信息素与发情期跟常理不同，社会就会放弃赋予你应有的尊荣？」他攥住利威尔的手臂，将那一字一句斩钉截铁地钉到利威尔的心口当中。

这是被重新扒开的伤口、还是试图愈合的伤药？

利威尔的嘴巴张开又合起，如同溺水的鱼般似想吐出些什么、却又只剩徒劳无功的空白。埃尔温的话语一如既往尖锐如针，狠狠插进他最为怯懦的角落，他一把挥开埃尔温的手，咬着牙反驳，「你把这世界想得太宽容了，埃尔温，名分和权力是最为不堪一击的东西，一但剥除这些脆弱的保护，人们只会到他们期望看到的、最为不堪的一面。」

「比如那些被扒开真面目的贵族。」利威尔指着地下街的入口，又反手指了指自己，「比如就该乖乖躺在床上、当个发情玩物的我。」

「这些丑陋的面目，才是这个社会期待看到的真相。」

「那些人是谁？」面对眼前情绪剧烈起伏的利威尔，埃尔温还是沉稳平静，他低声反问，「是地下街的商人？挥金如土的贵族？是一无所知的居民？」

「还是米克、韩吉、我，或是任何你率领过的士兵？」随着一个又一个抛出的问题，埃尔温再度伸出手，带了点粗糙的指腹抚摸上利威尔泛红的眼角，「这世界上没有人是完美的，但要如何看待被世界认为不完美的部分，都取决于自己⋯⋯如果你认为与常理不同的部分令你痛苦，那我可以陪你找、寻找一个你能接受的平衡。」不管是利用药物的外力介入、或是心理上的自我认同构筑，既然已经下定了与之同行的决心，埃尔温就不会吝于与对方共同分担。

「至于你问我为什么难过。」瞥了下自己已经截肢的右手手臂，埃尔温抬头对上利威尔蓦然睁大的双眼，「大概就跟你为什么可惜我的右手一样吧？」

总有一些东西是自己可以轻易放弃，但却有其他人会为此而惋惜、甚至忧愁不已。

「我⋯⋯」捕捉到埃尔温话语里的未尽之意，利威尔仓皇低头，他瞪着马车里铺的地毯发呆，愣是打算当个鸵鸟不再移动。

对此埃尔温只是低笑两声，趁利威尔全身僵硬时，迅速探头吻了下对方的嘴角，「回去找韩吉检查一下身体，然后好好休息，剩下的等我回去再谈。」他快速交代完毕，不给利威尔任何说话机会地窜下了车。

被留在车里的Alpha定格好一会儿，才终于慢慢抬起手，抚摸着被亲吻的嘴角。狭小马车里，还有另一个Alpha遗留下的、散发着焦香的卷烟气息。

§  
王都的天在这一刻变了。以大总统为首的三大兵团推翻伪王王政，又踹了掌握地下街70%资金流动的东奴隶区，瞬间崩解的不仅仅是伪王一派的政权，还有试图从地下街非法得利的贵族。

促使这一切产生的角色之一调查兵团团长埃尔温‧史密斯，为了收拾善后，跟着宪兵团一起回到王都，继续与大总统商议后续政策走向；而另一位重要人物利威尔则被马车载回了托洛斯特区的驻地。

或许是收到先一步回传的消息，兵团驻地门口只有韩吉和莫布里特两人站着等待。韩吉抱臂而立，焦躁地来回踱步好几次，即将化作实体的怒气让一旁干著急的莫布里特连劝也不敢劝。

当利威尔从马车上走下来、还来不及看清门边站着的人时，早已等得不耐烦的韩吉一个箭步上前，伸手攥住他的领子，在莫布里特的惊呼中，重重往他脸上掼了一拳。

「分队长！」慢了一步的莫布里特赶紧上前拉住韩吉的手，深怕她再做出什么过于激烈的举动。

利威尔擦去嘴角流下的鲜血，对惊慌失措的士兵摆摆手，示意自己没有大碍。

「跟上。」韩吉甩开莫布里特的手，丢下两个怒气冲冲的字后，径自往兵团驻地大步离去。自知理亏的利威尔自觉地跟在对方后头，他向莫布里特比了个『之后拜托你』的手势，乖乖来到韩吉的实验室报到。

先一步进门的韩吉正翻找着她的医疗用具，她没好气地拿出干净的针筒来，见利威尔似想开口说话，干脆堵住耳朵不听为净，「什么都别我说，我不想听⋯⋯不管埃尔温说了些什么，就当我也原封不动骂你一次。」直到收到埃尔温的传讯才知道发生什么事的韩吉，打定主意一个礼拜都不理会利威尔任何请求。

利威尔觉得自己这一趟出门，简直把调查兵团最不能惹的两个人给全惹火了⋯⋯对了，还得加个纯粹是倒霉碰上的米克，谁让邀请函是自己递给纳纳巴的。他垂着眼看韩吉从自己手臂抽出采样用的血液，嘴里翻来覆去好一会儿，又再次试探性地张开口，「我⋯⋯」

「什么都听不见──」韩吉起身把利威尔的血液滴进玻片，拉来显微镜准备观察。她在兵团里一直是疯疯癫癫的、就算说着正事，也很少会让属下觉得具有攻击性，但并不代表她不会动怒。这次利威尔，喔还有纳纳巴，简直是在她的底在线反复踩来踩去，说什么她也不会轻易松口......

「为什么Alpha会被另一个Alpha吸引？」虽然利威尔知道理亏，但他显然更知道怎么拿捏这个女人。

「这可问我就对了！」刚才信誓旦旦的韩吉闻言立刻放下试管，倏地坐到利威尔隔壁，一手自来熟地揽住男人肩膀，「埃尔温终于要出手啦？什么时候？今天晚上？」管它什么底线的，天大的八卦就在眼前，怎么可以就此放过？况且利威尔又不归她管，说教这种事还是交给专业的团长大人吧！

「⋯⋯」利威尔推开肩膀上的手，脸上显露熟悉的嫌弃表情，不过他心里却也松了口气。虽然知道韩吉只是一时对八卦妥协，并不是真的气消，但至少他可以不用同时面对那么多怒气，「麻烦认真回答问题。」

「利威尔啊⋯⋯你是不是很久没看报纸了？」韩吉摇摇头、一副恨铁不成钢的模样，「三性别内部的同性婚姻许可已经颁布两三年了⋯⋯」最早，原本仅有Beta能够进行性别内婚姻登记，不过经过多年的争取，先是Alpha，在三年多前Omega群体也终于争取到同性别结婚的权力。

「这不废话，你真当我智障？」就算是对兵团和政治以外完全不感兴趣的利威尔，也不可能不知道几年前吵得沸沸扬扬的话题。

但对他而言，这只是一种变相的权势操弄成果。

先不论因为对信息素无感而多半选择相互缔结婚约的 Beta ，当初Alpha同性婚姻许可的促成，背后可存在为数不少Alpha血统至上论的贵族推动。虽然Alpha怀孕机率极低，但一旦是由两位Alpha血亲共同诞生下来的子嗣，分化为Alpha的机会将大大增加──同理，Omega贵族里面也有部分家族持有相同看法──全性别的同性婚姻许可，将这种从前隐藏在暗处的行为翻到台面上来，成为一种合法的举动。

不过这跟他的问题有什么关联性？

「我觉得我跟你理解的完全不一样。」韩吉一见到利威尔困惑的神色，就知道两人对同一件事的认知有着极大的落差。她将这个事件摆到旁边，决定换一种方式说明，「这世界上决定两个人在一起的因素很多，有些人是信息素的吸引，有些人是相处之后觉得合适才走在一起。」

「信息素只是人体适应生物繁衍而产生的生理反应，信息素强烈的Alpha吸引Omega，反之亦然，但那就是全部吗？当生理上的冲动消失之后，我们看重的还是想不想要跟这个人继续生活下去。」她兴奋地解说，手肘又自来熟地跨到利威尔肩膀上，但这次男人并没有推开她。

利威尔并非不理解韩吉的话，只是多年以来形塑出的价值观，让他没办法马上接受自己被另一个Alpha所吸引的事实。

又或者说是他那点可怜的自尊，挣扎着不愿雌伏于任何人身下。

「我不知道。」利威尔难得茫然无措，从地下街区到调查兵团，他的人生一直充满波澜壮阔的波折与荣耀。至于属于私人感情的那一块，却从来都不在他在乎的范围。

「感情的事没有人能替你决定，况且也没有人说过只能试一次，如果不想要、再换下一个也没有不可以。」韩吉摆摆手，像帮利威尔驱赶迟疑般在他眼前挥了好几下，「如果不想试把门锁起来就好啦！埃尔温那个断手的可没你厉害到什么门都能破。」她哈哈笑着，不放过一丝打趣好友的机会，不过玩笑过后韩吉还是很慎重地按着利威尔的肩膀坦承，「我说的所有话都带着我自己的私心，要不要接受是你自己的选择。但是，利威尔，我是真的、真的很希望，有人能成为与你共同前行的同行者。」

她的友人们──包括她自己──都为调查兵团牺牲太多太多了，若要说什么是他们所奢求的，或许就只是像个平凡人一样、平凡的活着。

「⋯⋯ 让我再想想。」韩吉的弦外之音利威尔听得很分明，他用力握了握放在膝头上的双手，尝试去坚定其实已经下定的决心。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
促使同性婚姻登记许可通过的是爱喔。

§22  
由于利威尔这次的发情源自于药物强制引起，贸然停止会打乱对方的生理周期，因此韩吉只调给他几份缓解剂，便把人赶回房去度过还有两天多的发情期。从充满人的剧场回来，利威尔先是泡了个澡，仔细洗掉户外沾染的黏腻气息，重新打过缓解剂后，他钻进被窝蒙头睡了将近一天。

等利威尔再度醒来时，已经是隔天下午的事情了，虽然在睡眠中时不时会有难以忍受的燥热反应，但打过药剂的身体还是好好地休息了一番。他泡了壶红茶坐在窗边慢慢品尝，忽然觉得时间过得十分缓慢。

隔着一扇门外的世界已经天翻地覆，但得到调查兵团团长允许的士兵长难得偷闲，得以在这短暂的几日间度过生理上的发情阶段。

近期忙碌不堪的男人顿时有种过于放松的茫然，喝了几口红茶后，浑沌的脑筋总算重新运转。先不论他和埃尔温之间那点破事，外头翻了天的兵团政变每分每秒都在改变着局势，而他却只能卡在这个房间里等待发情期的度过。

拿过昨晚穿去剧场的西服外套，利威尔从口袋里掏出一张纸条，那是他下马车前车夫递给他的东西，一封来自王都的问候。迅速扫过纸条上的内容，利威尔脸色难看地蹙起眉头，纸条上只简单写了几行字，是中央宪兵团秘密部队的掌权者凯尼‧阿克曼所送来的传话。

『既然库谢尔的仇已经报完了，以后桥归桥路归路，碰上了可别怪我不手下留情，小矮子。』专门请人送来的挑衅讯息，明明白白地显示了对方的立场，当共同利益消失之后，拥有不同理念的阵营终将回归对立。利威尔一把捏皱纸条，他拿来一根香烟，在点着的间隙用火苗烧掉揉成一团的纸球。

吐出一口白雾，利威尔并不意外凯尼的选择，那个人一向随心而行，会心甘情愿臣服于政变后的政权可能性不高，但这同时也彰显往后的情势并没有想象中乐观。

烦闷地抽了几口烟，利威尔抓抓头起身打开窗户，接近傍晚沁凉的风吹散房内浓厚的香烟气味。烦躁的心神影响了尚在发情期间的身体，凉风吹醒了思绪混乱的调查兵团士兵长，却也让他注意到原本被药物控制住的体温又开始升高。

「⋯⋯」发情期的燥热再度涌起，利威尔拿着缓解针剂抵在手臂上，又犹豫地迟迟未曾注入药剂。蔓延不断的热度像是响钟般，再次提醒他试图遗忘的事情，他烦躁地抛下缓解剂，又想起昨日埃尔温离去时的亲吻。

看似从容离去的Alpha背影却有种落荒而逃的意味，想来在面对私情的问题上，埃尔温也不像表面上表现得那样胸有成足。没想到这个男人也会有迟疑的时刻⋯⋯利威尔扯着领口试图散去闷着的热度，忽然觉得如果能看到埃尔温迫窘的模样，似乎也挺划算的？

§  
被留在王都的埃尔温耽搁了好一段时间，但还是赶在第二天的夜晚降临前回到托洛斯特区。他先找韩吉和莫布里特来──毕竟除了他们两个以外，调查兵团已经没有能正常上班的长官了──紧急开了半个小时的会，将一些事情交代后，才终于放松下疲惫的心神。短短两天爆发的事情如山一样高耸，就连埃尔温这样铁打的长官也差点支撑不住。

离开办公室前，韩吉偷偷塞了个瓶子到埃尔温手里，看清上头文字的男人忍不住咳嗽了几声、用以掩饰肉眼可见的尴尬。

「加油啦！」韩吉拍拍埃尔温的肩膀打气，然后被看不下去的莫布里特拖走，「请不要造成团长的困扰！分队长！」

真是两个活宝，埃尔温抿唇笑看两人离去的背影。总是笼罩在死亡阴影中的调查兵团，却莫名其妙地聚集着一群无畏无惧、性格特异的士兵们，共同支撑这个悬挂在支离破碎边缘的组织。有幸成为这群人的领导，是埃尔温‧史密斯这一生的荣幸。

不过伟大的调查兵团团长也是有私情需要解决的，埃尔温捏紧手里的药瓶，转身往驻地的宿舍走去。

利威尔单脚踏在桌沿，前后摇晃着只用后两腿撑住地面的椅子。他双手抱臂，抬头看向窗外大片星空，从黄昏等到夜晚的士兵显得有些无聊，又不敢做做自主训练怕加速发情反应，于是只能抽抽烟、喝喝红茶打发一个下午。

无聊至极的士兵脑袋有些放空，以至于当埃尔温推开他的房门时，他还差点一个不稳摔到地上。

「⋯⋯小心点。」甫刚开门就欣赏到椅子单脚悬空180度大旋转、最终平安落地的特技表演，埃尔温不知道该拍手还是该视而不见，喔对，他现在也没手拍了。

「咳⋯⋯你来了。」利威尔撇头咳了两声，试图轻描淡写地揭过刚刚那篇。

好在埃尔温也不是个落井下石的人，他眼带笑意地把门关上，走到离利威尔几步远的地方。随意扫过桌上几只已经抽完的烟蒂、以及几乎空了的茶壶，埃尔温忍不住笑着拍拍利威尔肩膀，「看你这表情，很无聊吗？」

「不是有点，是非常。」非常的无聊。对于一天只睡三个小时的士兵长来说，整整发了五个多小时的呆，不只无聊还十分浪费时间，「那么你是来继续浪费我的时间，还是打算做些有意义的事？」利威尔抬头与埃尔温对视。

「我不喜欢做无意义的事情，你应该很了解。」埃尔温按住利威尔的肩膀，掌下的肌肉瞬间紧了一下，但并没有拒绝的迹象，对此他便顺水推舟地弯下腰，试探性地吻上了对方的嘴唇。

清爽而甘美的气息冲破药剂设下的格栅，顺着再度燃烧的情欲，开始肆无忌惮地发散。利威尔伸手勾住埃尔温的脖子，带着厚茧的指腹扫过这个Alpha后颈上的腺体，像是挑逗般缓慢地摩娑。

「哈⋯⋯」接吻喘息间隙，利威尔轻轻抿了下唇，他瞇起眼注视着离自己极近的男人，一不注意就即将被那双隐藏在阴影中的蔚蓝色眼睛给吸引进去，「我有问题想问你。」他推了下埃尔温的肩膀，迅速拉开两人之间的距离。

「当然。」埃尔温欣然同意。虽然就身体的接触来看，两人都挺适应良好的，但感情毕竟不是靠生理冲动就能概括而论的东西。

利威尔把椅子让给埃尔温，自己则盘腿坐到床铺上，他摸了摸自己发烫的后颈，率先开口，「说实话我没有想到有一天会面对这个问题，先不论我的身体是否受到药物影响，从地下街到调查兵团，在这样的生活环境谈论这种问题是个巨大的赌注，我想你应该比我还清楚，埃尔温。」利威尔的生命经历彷佛是个巨大的笼子，将他围困在夺取力量与地位的世界，私人情感的事在这之前，一直都不是他能够花时间驻足的问题。

他在此处点明，也是希望埃尔温能对他做出保证，无论今天之后他们私底下的关系如何改变，都不会影响到作为调查兵团的团长埃尔温与士兵长利威尔。

「这我十分明白，但利威尔你要知道，我的人生就是用一个又一个赌注堆栈而成的，无论是成为调查兵团团长，还是现在坐在你的房间里面。」既然敢用一个个豪赌将调查兵团带到现在的地位，埃尔温又怎么不敢在这巨大的历史洪流中，赌赌看自己微不足道的私人感情？「既然做出邀请，就代表我已经思考过了，利威尔，我可以向你保证，无论何时调查兵团团长会是我最优先的身分。」他将手放在胸前，慎重其事地保证。

「我知道了。」利威尔点点头，埃尔温的保证一向无可质疑，既然如此利威尔也不会再多执着于此。他的视线从埃尔温身上落到眼前线条笔直的床沿，他咬着唇，有些迟疑地再度开口，「我从没想过要有个伴侣，尤其是个Alpha。虽然我在发情期时无法抵御你的信息素，但这种本能上的反应怎么转换成感情或爱这种东西，我不明白。」将发情视为耻辱的男人，从未想过自己有一天必须去正视这个问题，而且还要将蕴藏其中的情绪从负面转变为正面。

「其实我也不明白。」埃尔温耸耸肩、十分坦承。但他所说的的确是实话，踏入调查兵团以来的人生与他童年恣意妄为的幻想差距太远，尤其调查兵团团长的重担一压下来，所谓的儿女情长不过像是场笑话，「自从加入调查兵团以后，我就再也没思考过这件事情了。」

「我知道，你以前喜欢奈尔的老婆。」利威尔点点头表示明白。

「不是⋯⋯这你从哪里听来的。」被这一打岔，埃尔温顿时有些尴尬。

「呦──就你能查我，我不能查你吗？」当初不知道是谁把他在地下街西区的事情翻个底朝天，利威尔毫不客气地讽刺回去。不过也正是因为当年查到的消息，他才会对埃尔温今时今日的告白感到讶异。

「那都过去的事情了，他们现在感情很好，就别提了吧。」埃尔温赶紧阻止偏掉的话题。他还才参加过奈尔和玛莉儿子的满月庆典，能不能就别提那些年轻时的事情了。

利威尔耸耸肩，他倒没有太过执着于埃尔温的过去，只是突然想到随口提着罢了，「总之，既然你以前有喜欢过Omega，那你真的明白和我──一个Alpha──交往的意思？」

「虽然我的腺体因为药物影响，会在发情时散发出类似Omega的信息素，但除此之外Omega能做到的事情我一项都做不到。」比起上一次屈辱性质的问答，仔细思考后的利威尔这次倒是心情平稳。有些事情唯有当事人自己想通，才能改变看待问题的本质，但也就是这番重新思考，才让他能毫不客气地指出自己的疑问，「况且你和我都很讨厌对方平常的信息素，那你要怎么证明自己不是因为生理上的冲动，而愿意和我在一起？」

从利威尔开口那刻起一直专注聆听的埃尔温，此时不禁轻笑两声，他能感受到对方态度的改变，这对擅长掌握局势的埃尔温是再好不过的，「我讨厌你平常的信息素、也喜欢你发情时的信息素，但这些才是生物本能的需求。我欣赏你作为利威尔的人格、品行、以及个人特质，这件事情从我们认识起就不曾改变。况且我想我这辈子也不会再有另一个『士兵长』，能让我如此信任、并且愿意与之并肩同行。」

「其实我曾经惋惜过因为信息素的相互排斥，而找不到与你深交的机会。但现在既然知道这可能不是一种排斥的现象，如果你也有意愿的话，那未尝不能把它当作是一个契机？况且⋯⋯就算身为调查兵团团长，我也是会对『伴侣』这个词有所期待的。」语言有着强烈的煽动能力，更何况是擅长此道的埃尔温。

不得不说伴侣或同行者的存在，对于随时面临死亡的调查兵团来讲是一种奢望，但也是种值得期待的羁绊。人不可能脱离人群独自存活，就连地下街时的利威尔也为了生存，学会优异的社交手段，况且他跟埃尔温认识的时间，已经比过去他所认识的任何一个人、任何一种关系还长。

上下属、友人、战友⋯⋯无论怎么定义两人间的关系，都能说是太过简单化。虽然情人或伴侣这层关系，不是口头说说就能轻易达成，不过这何尝不是一种选择？就如同利威尔每次所做出的选择一样，如果不去下定做出选择的决心，结局就只会是一成不变的现状⋯⋯利威尔缓缓握紧拳头，又慢慢放松手指。

就连地下街区都已经不复当初，他若还停留在原地踏步，难道不会太对不起过去竭尽全力、试图打破命运的自己？

「我知道了。」利威尔抬起手，往埃尔温的方向伸去，原本混乱茫然的神色在这一刻重归平静，一如每次做出选择的他一样，既然下定了决心，那便是无悔地继续向前，「埃尔温，再让我看看吧？跟墙外那片辽阔的草原一样、足以让我流连的东西。」

埃尔温笑着起身握住利威尔的手掌，那个掌心里所横亘的伤痕与厚茧，都是许久以前埃尔温提出的赌注所留下来的代价。当时的他没有让利威尔失望，这一次他也同样希望自己不会让这个男人后悔，「我会努力不让你失望的。」他弯下腰，带着笑意地吻上了利威尔的唇。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
谈恋爱的老男人话很多。

§23  
韩吉给的缓解剂虽然暂时降低利威尔身上的热潮，但总归不能完全抑制他的发情状态。加上利威尔有意识地减少药剂施打次数，此时肌肤接触的亲吻简直成为再度诱发发情的原因⋯⋯利威尔缓慢地放松身体，让埃尔温把他往后压到床上。

外界的刺激诱使润滑用的体液再度分泌，打湿了利威尔双腿间的衣裤，他难耐地喘息，更迫切地伸出舌头、与埃尔温交缠亲吻着。埃尔温隔着一层睡裤揉捏着利威尔紧实柔韧的臀部，透着棉质的布料感受到那由里而外、逐渐浸润的湿热。

「湿透了⋯⋯」埃尔温在利威尔耳畔低笑着，温热的气息喷吐在耳廓上，沾染淡淡红晕。

「那就脱掉它。」利威尔将手放在埃尔温的腰和肩膀上头，一个借势、双方的位置瞬间上下交换。他跨坐到对方腰腹上方，撩起自己上衣下摆、沿着自己的腹肌线条反复游走。

埃尔温顺着撩起的下襬轻抚过利威尔的漂亮腰线，手指从男人的背脊滑落、探进股沟间的阴影深处。已经准备充分的黏稠液体将股缝间染得一片湿润，埃尔温带着点茧心的手指在不断收缩的穴口边按压揉搓，逼得浸润情欲的性器更加努力吐出透明浊液。

「利威尔，我右边裤子口袋里有药，要麻烦你了。」只有一只手的团长大人一边挑逗着陷入迷情的利威尔，一边又装作莫可奈何地模样。

「⋯⋯」迷迷糊糊掏出药瓶的男人一看见上面的字句，差点没冷掉，「这是想让我性冷感是吧？」他咒骂着把药打进埃尔温体内，然后直接把空了的药瓶往后头的地板一丢、眼不见为净。

那是来自韩吉‧佐耶出品的『连巨人都可以迷倒地Alpha催情剂！』，旁边还画了个奇形种的头像。

埃尔温呵呵笑着，很不厚道地让对方也感受次自己初次见到的冲击。不过韩吉本人虽然疯疯癫癫的，做出来的药倒是非常效用，一会儿过后，埃尔温就感受到催情药剂带来的效力。体温升高伴随的是越趋高涨的占有欲，原本只是在挑逗的手指此时迫不及待地探进紧致湿滑的通道当中，摩擦着细嫩的内壁，扬起一阵又一阵酥麻的刺激。

利威尔向前跪趴在埃尔温的正上方，挺俏的臀部跟随手指抽插的节奏摆动，淫荡而煽情。「唔嗯──」当探入体内的手指增加至三根时，利威尔忍不住发出一声短促的呻吟。他拉住埃尔温的手、指导着让还在体内的手指停留在某个位置，然后俯身舔了舔对方的耳廓，「那里压下去⋯⋯我会很爽⋯⋯」

埃尔温侧头吻住利威尔的唇，手指则如同对方所说的压进那块柔软的内壁，那一瞬间，利威尔的身体彷佛遭到雷击般重重震颤一下，一阵惊喘浮现在双方亲吻之间，又被他难受地吞回肚内。

前列腺承受的快感激得利威尔无意识地扭动腰部，自动磨蹭着插在体内的手指，期待得到更多的刺激。因为性欲膨胀而更加分泌的润滑体液注满了狭小后穴，手指抽插时甚至还能听到水渍淫靡的声音。

埃尔温舔舐着利威尔的颈间，觉得润滑得差不多了。他的手指从湿热的后穴抽出，带出一阵透明液体，瞬间打湿利威尔双腿间的毛发。

趴在埃尔温身上喘息一会，利威尔爬起身来，换个方向、头下脚上地埋首进对方胯下。 他温暖的口腔深深包覆住埃尔温的阴茎，吞吐的喉咙、上下舔舐的舌尖，无一不专注地服侍爆出青筋的柱体。

这个强大而骄傲的男人难得低下头替人服务，慢了半拍得到这个认知的埃尔温不禁心口一颤，藏在小腹的欲火越加猛烈。他重新摸上利威尔的臀部，手指在洇湿一片的洞口抚弄几下，又下滑到对方尚未挺立的阴茎前端。

虽然因为Omega信息素的影响，Alpha的性征基本上不会有太多反应，但在生理刺激下利威尔的阴茎依然吐露出透明的前列腺液，「唔──别碰那里！ 」阴茎被碰触的瞬间，利威尔不住颤抖着。他吐掉口中含着的柱体，快速捉住埃尔温触摸自己下身的手，「别碰⋯⋯」紧紧握住埃尔温的手腕，利威尔垂下头，前额的发丝盖过眼睛，喉头挤出来的声音蕴藏着愤怒与无奈的情绪。

埃尔温听见了请求，却没有照做。他扶住利威尔的腰，探头在对方阴茎下的囊袋与会阴处试探地舔拭着，过于刺激的举动让趴在他身上的男人瞬间摇晃了下，黏腻而香甜的信息素再度弥漫开来。

看起来身体机能并没有损坏⋯⋯埃尔温坐起身，又让利威尔背对着坐在自己腿上。

「有感觉？ 」埋首进利威尔的颈窝间，埃尔温嗅闻着清爽舒适的甜味，又伸出舌头舔了舔对方后颈上的腺体。

「嗯⋯⋯」利威尔仰头喘息着，他向后靠到埃尔温胸膛上，那股焦香烟味伴随药剂的刺激、早已越渐然浓厚起来。致命而美好的信息素挑逗着他的理智，勾引着期待交合的后穴再度涌出一股热潮。

「那还算很正常。 」埃尔温轻笑两声，得到利威尔一个肘击响应。

「下次在没用药时试试看？ 我会让你舒服的。」埃尔温低喃，低头再度与利威尔接吻。

唇舌搅动带出透明的唾液，利威尔舔拭着埃尔温的嘴角，将流出的液体一一舔去。他靠在埃尔温身上喘息，已经湿黏软烂的后穴往对方阴茎反复磨蹭，「够了，快进来。 」他急促地催促。

迅速除去身上的衣服，埃尔温让利威尔仰躺着，视线扫过对方赤裸的躯体，立体机动皮带造成的勒痕横亘在调查兵团士兵长的胸膛与大腿，这是伤痕也是无可取代的战功。 埃尔温迷恋地亲吻这些暗红色的线条，宽大的手掌沿着利威尔大腿内侧抚摸，粗糙的掌纹刺激着敏感肌肤、引起一阵阵麻痒。

利威尔顺着刺激挺起了腰、臀部半悬着微微颤抖。粗大的性器顶端抵住经过扩张的穴口，埃尔温扳开利威尔的大腿、向前缓慢挺身，强势入侵对方紧致而火热的体内。

那是一种从未感受的胀热，和手指不同，阴茎撑开穴口的大小、和所能达到的深度皆非自慰所能比拟。 利威尔紧紧攥住手下的床单，胸膛不住向上挺起，兴奋又难受地任由另一个男人恣意撑开他的身体。

低哑的呻吟徘徊在口腔当中，埃尔温摩挲着利威尔颤抖的腰部、开始逐渐挺动身躯。

阴茎抽插撞击的力道很大，一下一下，深深侵入到利威尔体内最深处的地方，引起一阵一阵无法抑止的快感。他将手从埃尔温臂弯下方穿过、环住对方的背部，像是泄愤般张开口，一口咬住眼前浸润汗液的肩头。听到身上的男人不住发出闷哼，利威尔在心里得意地笑着，顺便又在结实的肌肉上磨了两下牙。

虽然接下来重重抵上前列腺的阴茎像报复般撞得他不住开口，吐出阵阵呻吟，「唔、你、轻点！ 」利威尔扯着埃尔温的头发，被强劲的撞击力到操弄得郁闷至极，但他也不得不承认这种被胀满的快感，成功给予他深深的满足。

比起一个人造成的焦虑不安、或是只有手指入侵的空虚⋯⋯虽然是个信息素令人厌恶的Alpha，但也只有埃尔温‧史密斯这个人，能让利威尔心甘情愿的信服，甚至期待得到更多、在地下街时想都无法想象的东西。

「利威尔⋯⋯」埃尔温拨开遮住利威尔眼睛的黑发，手掌在对方眼角摩挲，微微瞇起的蔚蓝色眼睛蕴含着陶醉般的朦胧。

在听见埃尔温声音里的低哑与隐忍时，利威尔真真正正感受到有什么不一样了。

无论在战场或政争中，埃尔温远保持着沉稳而坚毅的心性，每次从他口中唤出的名字皆锋利得像把利刃──一如利威尔一直以来扮演的角色。

然而⋯⋯利威尔情不自禁地抚摸上埃尔温的脸庞，没想到对方染上情欲的声音叫起自己的名字时，也还不赖。手掌攀住埃尔温后颈，利威尔仰起下巴，原本忍在喉头的呻吟不再受阻、从半张开的唇齿流泄，跟随着埃尔温越渐加快的力道上下起伏。

埃尔温拉开利威尔的腿，绞住自个儿性器的肉体紧致温润，让他不禁更加兴奋起来。

他的手掌游移在利威尔腿上的皮带勒痕间，酥麻的刺激令臣服于他身下的男人身体突然一个颤抖。瞬间缩紧的后穴紧紧裹住埃尔温的阴茎，强烈的刺激带动一股热流从小腹窜起，埃尔温低喘一声，深深一个抽插、将温热浊白的精液尽数洒在对方体内。

「唔──嗯──」利威尔挺起腰部、不住蜷缩着脚趾，后穴在突如其来的撞击与胀满中快速收缩，引发一阵又一阵的快感浪潮。几秒间的晕眩过后，利威尔收住喘息、狠狠瞪向趴在自己身上喘着粗气的男人，「你他妈的竟然射在里面！」

「这点小事别在意。」埃尔温轻笑两声，从利威尔体内退出，白色精液和透明体液相互混合地流出，沾满利威尔大腿间的肌肤。假装没看见对方彷佛要杀人的眼神，埃尔温扶住利威尔的腰，手臂一用力，将人翻成趴伏在床上的姿态。

「⋯⋯你要做什么？ 」利威尔眯起眼睛、警觉地回过头。但没等到他意会这个举动代表的意思，埃尔温火热的阴茎早已先一步顶上他的臀瓣之间。

「你忘了吗？ Alpha的发情期可是长达一个礼拜的。」埃尔温在利威尔耳畔轻笑，身体向前一挺，借着方才体液重新撞进利威尔体内。

「操⋯⋯我的发情期只剩一天、啊──」利威尔还想反对，却被猛烈抽插的撞击重新挑起情欲，不一会，又陷入难以抗拒的热潮欲海。

「等明天再说吧⋯⋯反正到时候Alpha的信息素还能让你再做五天。」埃尔温意有所指地回答。

「啊哈⋯⋯听你、胡扯⋯⋯」

没有理会利威尔含糊在口里的咒骂，埃尔温规律地挺动着腰部，不时低头亲吻对方的发旋、耳朵与脸庞。鼻间充斥着清甜的信息素气味，以及⋯⋯深吸一口气，这也是他初次闻到，属于自己的信息素气味，一种浓郁却温润的烟卷焦甜。

§  
埃尔温背靠床头坐着，手里夹了根烟，齿缝间缓慢吞吐出白色的烟雾。他赤裸着上身、腰间围了条白色的浴巾，一向整齐的头发滴着水、随意地散在额前。

空气中弥漫着一股灼热而暧昧的情欲，稀稀薄薄的，像要逐渐消散、却又固执地不愿离去。

咬住香烟，埃尔温垂下头，空下的手转而放到一旁熟睡的男人发间，一下一下，拨弄着掌心下方纯粹而深黑的头发。

情欲散去的利威尔此时正枕着埃尔温大腿睡觉，他的身体一起一伏、缓慢地呼吸着。紧闭的双眼下方染了点淡淡黑青，埃尔温的拇指在上面停留摩娑，带了点心疼、却又得意地擦过那道痕迹。

这是埃尔温踏进利威尔房间里的第五天，勘勘印证Alpha发情能持续一个礼拜的事实。好在他之前有知会过韩吉一声，不然兵团不晓得乱成什么样子。深深吸了口烟，埃尔温再度吐出长长的白雾，尼古丁在肺部留下烧灼的烫感，却比不上欲望发泄过后、那种由身到心都完完全全满足的畅快。

十几年性冷感的日子直到今天终于得到满足，埃尔温十分庆幸能够找到一个如此契合的人与之同行。

虽然⋯⋯擦过嘴角上的瘀青，他无奈地撇撇嘴，总算明白Alpha与Alpha做爱最大的考验在哪。

利威尔的发情期在时间到时顺利结束，之后两个Alpha为了谁干谁这件事情很好地打了一架，成功体现床上运动的真谛。这也证明在情欲面前信息素的气味完全不是个问题⋯⋯对Alpha而言压倒对方永远才是真理。

按熄只剩下没多少的烟脚，埃尔温拨了拨自己大概快干的头发，掀开棉被跟着躺了进去。他侧身躺着，视线沿着利威尔熟睡的面容游移，从眉眼到嘴唇仔仔细细地描摹。忽然，欣赏着自己爱人的男人笑了，他向前凑近利威尔裸露在外的颈间，细细地嗅闻了一会儿，从对方腺体散发出来，原本令他敌视厌恶、带有浓厚咸鱼味的信息素，此时却一无所踪──而由Omega激素引发的清香气息早在一天多前，利威尔固定发情结束后就散得一乾二净。

揽过利威尔的肩膀，埃尔温将头深深埋入对方颈间，舒服地叹息着。那是他第一次闻到利威尔作为Alpha发情时的信息素气味。

一股纯粹而浓烈的辛辣，在呛口间调入绵延不断的木质熏香，侵略却又勾人入胜，一如喝下大口烈酒般，在腹中烧灼烫贴、却又沉醉在微醺的醉意中无法自拔。

「如果其他人能够感受到这个气味的吸引力，你大概早就被疯狂的Omega给撕碎了？」埃尔温埋首于利威尔颈边轻笑着，他扳过对方的肩膀，张口在Alpha后颈的腺体上留下一个慎重的印记，「我很庆幸你最美好和最糟糕的地方都留给了我，而且只能是我一个人的，利威尔⋯⋯」

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
团长饿死鬼，兵长第三种气味Get，全部集完给团长吃肉XD

§24  
「呦──能下床了啊？」正在训练场边写写画画的韩吉，朝向她走来的利威尔挥挥手。她将手上的笔记交给莫布里特收好，这才凑到利威尔身边东看看、西闻闻了一番，「看起来挺爽的嘛！」瞧见埃尔温留在对方后颈的印记，韩吉满意地点点头，决定抽空去访问埃尔温自己的新产品效用如何。

利威尔啧了一声，神情与韩吉的兴奋相反、显得十分难看。自从发现后颈上的牙印后，他一整天都浑身不对劲，总觉得走到哪儿都有人盯着他看。不过他已经翘班好几天了，再不起床，底下那群兵还不翻了天？一眼扫过训练场上的士兵们，利威尔瞬间发现某些人的动作又松懈了下去。但不等他张口骂人，韩吉先一步把他拉离了训练场。

「交给你啦！莫布里特。」韩吉挥挥手，把现场交给自己的副队长。

「请不要造成士兵长的困扰啊，分队长！」忧虑惯的士兵还是忍不住嘱咐一番，但只得到韩吉无情离去的背影。

「⋯⋯我们为什么要像贼一样偷偷摸摸的？」被韩吉拉到马厩后头的利威尔皱着眉，质问跟自己一样蹲在墙角边的女人。

「这不是要讲秘密嘛！这样比较刺激。」韩吉露出个猥亵的笑容，得到利威尔一个忍不住的白眼。不过要事当前，玩笑过后韩吉还是赶紧交代了一下目前的情势，「宪兵团团长今天早上传讯过来，说中央宪兵团的一个秘密部队全体消失，没人知道发生了什么事情，因为这件事埃尔温被紧急叫去王都开会。」

「中央宪兵团⋯⋯难道？」想起凯尼‧阿克曼传来的讯息，利威尔心中涌起一阵不安。

「埃尔温的指示是，你率领利威尔班往Wall‧Rose边界前进，趁今天傍晚的时候。」韩吉说明埃尔温留下来的指令，又递给利威尔一张纸条，里面画着应到的集合地点。

利威尔点点头，扫过纸上的内容一眼后就塞到外套内袋里，「我明白了。」

「希斯特利亚⋯⋯埃尔温是想让她登基？」纸条上的集合位置离希甘锡那壅城距离不远，看来埃尔温是想在收复壅城的同时，让希斯特利亚乘着东风登基为女皇。

「是的，我和莫布里特会先去王都处理商会那边的问题，尽量让社会舆论导向我们这边，之后会再赶上你们。」韩吉继续解释，想起那对还在床上厮混的家伙，眉头不禁皱了一下，「在我离开驻地前会把米克从房间挖出来，到时候他们两个会跟着埃尔温。」

「好了──正事说完了！来说说你和埃尔温的事情吧！哈哈！」把握最后一点八卦时光，韩吉瞬间变脸、揶揄地用手肘撞了撞利威尔的手臂。

「你想干嘛？」利威尔瞪着眼前恐怖的女人，不禁往后退了几步。

「别这样，好不容易成功脱处了，总要分享一下，让我作为研究参考啊！」韩吉用力按住利威尔的肩膀，万分期待从男人口中挖出些什么来，「比如说，不同以往的信息素气味。」在这龙蛇杂处的调查兵团里，韩吉‧佐耶之所以能如此疯癫却又保持着无可替代的地位，自有其无人可及的天才以及洞穿事实的眼界。

「⋯⋯韩吉，发情期时信息素的味道会改变吗？」虽然不太想理会韩吉不合时宜的发疯，但利威尔对于自己的身体也很好奇，挣扎一会儿后还是忍受不住问了出口。

「这倒不一定，不过如果是你的话，要看诱发发情期的是Alpha激素还是Omega激素，这两者产生的信息素气味的确会有差异。」人体的机能是很复杂的，也有人一生中的信息素气味就会改变好几次。至少就利威尔的状态来说，信息素的气味会与 Alpha及Omega激素的高低有关，不过他能察觉到自己的信息素有所改变，就代表他跟埃尔温的性事进展得还算顺利。

「那如果我和他平常的信息素，对我们两个、和对其他人而言有所差异呢？」令两个Alpha相互排斥、难以言喻的强烈信息素，不仅不受抑制剂控制，又对其他士兵毫无影响，像是个无解的谜题，困扰着身受其害的两个Alpha。

「信息素不同？不是烟味和烈酒的味道吗⋯⋯？」韩吉探头嗅闻两下，又摸着下巴思考一番，不久后她忽然灵光一闪，忍不住哈哈大笑起来，「我知道为什么了！」她站起身，兴奋地握拳对空挥了几下。

「没想到我这一生中还能遇到这种事情。」得到一个巨大的秘密之后，韩吉终于心满意足，再度元气满满地准备回去继续未完成的公务。

「喂！等等，妳还没回答我──」被抛在后头的利威尔一头雾水地起身，面对就这么扬长而去的女人背影，一时不知该作何反应。韩吉过于跳跃的思维太考验一般人的常理，就连利威尔有时候也应接不暇。

「说了你也听不懂！」韩吉挥挥手，一溜焉地跑不见踪影，被留在原地的利威尔一脸莫名其妙，他左右环顾一番，决定去马厩里跟他的伙伴打声招呼。

§  
『这世界上的信息素都存在着比例上的差异，但只要一点点差别，就会产生出不同气味。』

韩吉‧佐耶的家族是制药世家，她的母亲更是无人能出其右的大师，在韩吉很小的时候，她就反复听过这段类似童话般的传说。

『但如果某一天，你闻到的气味跟其他人描述的完全不同，那个人就是属于你的命定者。只有信息素完全契合的两个人才会拥有这种经历，那是命定之人之间、唯一且独一无二的气味。』

只属于一个人的，命定者。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
每个人都期待能找到唯一的那个人，但就算信息素不那么契合，只要过得舒服就是对的那个人。

§Final  
希甘锡那壅城夺还战的过程远远脱离了埃尔温原先的计划，但至少希斯特利亚最终顺利登上王位、成为新一任雷斯王朝的女皇。

隐姓埋名的原王政成员罗德‧雷斯派出的中央宪兵团对人压制部队，差点让赶往希甘锡那壅城附近集合地的利威尔班全军覆没，但这一番波折，却也让王政真正隐瞒的秘密公诸于众。

好不容易赶往Wall‧Maria边界的利威尔班，因为这场意外又绕了一大圈，回到王都参加希斯特利亚女皇的登基大典，顺便抽空歇息半晌。

不过这只限于没什么实权的小兵们，得到最新情报的兵团各部连几夜召开无数场会议。大大小小的施政方针逐一提出，各个单位的负责人吵得不可开交，却依旧难以达到统一。刚上任的女皇揉着额角，努力跟上原本都是长官的众人不断提案与报告，会议开得太晚时还忍不住打起了瞌睡，然后被一旁守着的护卫悄悄摇醒。

这样急就章的走马上任显然毫不健康，但城墙外的兽之巨人虎视眈眈，城墙内的权贵与平民又无一不等着看她上任后的改革，事已迫在眉睫，希斯特利亚就算硬扛也得继续撑下去。

好在关于希甘锡那壅城夺还的方案众人没有太大意见，就全权交予调查兵团处理。

「我们可不就是群收拾善后和捡破烂的吗？」韩吉如此评价。

「就算是收拾善后的，只要收得好，就不会有人敢质疑。」埃尔温稍微收拢了面前桌上的文件，环顾眼前各分队长及班长一圈后点点头，示意众人离去准备出兵的事情。

办公室的门开了又关，原本闹哄哄的室内顿时只剩埃尔温及利威尔。作战会议上几乎没什么发言的士兵长此时站到埃尔温面前，俯视坐在椅子上的男人，「你是认真的，对吗？」

「我一直都很认真。」埃尔温停下手边的动作，转头响应利威尔的问题。

站得笔直的士兵长将视线从埃尔温身上、移到桌面上还散散乱乱的文件，不住嗤了一声，「就你这样连几张纸都收不好，也想到前线去？」他抓起几张纸，指尖攥上的力道大得连手背都冒出青筋，但他还是保持着最基本的风度，没有在这种时刻失态。

「你后悔了吗？」埃尔温握住利威尔的手腕，又慢慢地移动手指、让对方放开握紧的手。这双手总是干净利落地斩断许多人事物，但它的主人却比想象中要来得更加优柔。

适合当利刃的人不一定能当决断者，埃尔温从最底层的士兵爬到调查兵团团长，原本还算天真的心性被打磨至今，早已习惯把结果放在任何事情的最前方。

不是说他不信任韩吉或利威尔，但有些事情在现在的调查兵团里，只有他能做到。虽然，他也不避讳向利威尔坦白自己的确有其他必须前往前线的私心。

「我不明白你，埃尔温。」利威尔听完埃尔温的解释，原本愠怒的情绪在接触到对方眼里漫起的期待笑意时，竟也空落落地难以继续发火，「但既然做出了选择，我就不会后悔。」他勾起手指，反握住埃尔温的手。

「既然你已经想好了，那我就相信你的判断。」利威尔顺着手上感受到的拉力，往前亲吻上埃尔温的嘴唇，空气中细腻的烟卷与烈酒气味连蜷着、纠缠着，彷佛一对亲密无间的恋人。他喘息着，不轻不重地在埃尔温的下唇留下个咬痕。

「不要让我后悔，埃尔温。」利威尔趁着接吻间隙开口，他的话语蕴藏着灼热的吐息，但也仅止于此。结束亲吻的利威尔稍微整理了衣襟，他替埃尔温把桌上的文件堆栈整齐后便告辞离去。身为调查兵团士兵长，他也有许多战前准备必须完成。

又一次的开门与关门，唯一被留在办公室内的埃尔温抚摸着留有刺痛感的下唇，忽然低声笑了出来，「看来我又多了个不得不回来的理由呢，利威尔。」

说什么我也不会让你后悔。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
每个人都是在做无悔的选择

─END─

小记：  
写在这里结束，是因为后面就会是白夜的剧情，动画组对白夜的诠释太美好且壮丽了，所以我不想写它，就很任性地把结局留在这里。

后面番外都是HE滴。

番外：家族  
希甘锡那壅城夺还战以许多士兵的性命，成功换取Wall‧Maria的夺还，调查兵团虽然元气大伤，但至少所得到的结果终究是好的。

身受重伤的埃尔温在休养半年后正式回归调查兵团团长职位。代理团长许久的韩吉‧佐耶听闻此事，顿时从团长办公室的椅子上跳了起来，她快乐地收拾行李、迅速溜回自个儿都落灰的分队长办公室。

刚刚完成举国震惊的大事，调查兵团有了好长一段时间的修整期。某天午后，调查兵团门口来了一位打算拜访调查兵团士兵长的访客。

「你就是埃尔温挑中的Alpha？」接到传讯的利威尔匆匆赶来，闷头却是这么一句开场。

站在调查兵团门口的士兵有着一头卷金色长发、以及将近180公分的身高。她身上穿着整齐的军服、却将那件配置的长大衣随意披在肩上，看起来有些散漫，又不减那盛气凌人的气势。

刚好路过、正躲在墙后偷看的艾伦和三笠相视一眼，觉得这个人十分眼熟，却怎样也想不起来。

「你们不觉得那个人⋯⋯跟团长很像？」突然冒出头的阿尔敏补上这一句，众人顿时有种茅塞顿开的感觉，原来是团长的亲戚啊？

「难道是因为听说团长和士兵长在交往？」艾伦悄悄八卦着。

「很有可能，可能因为士兵长太矮了想拆散他们。」三笠点点头，说出一向不讨喜的猜测。

「利威尔，初次见面。」对于貌似质问的问句利威尔并没有太大的反应，他率先伸出手，向对方自我介绍。就算性别不同，但看到那样相似的金发与蓝色眼睛，也不难猜出这个访客与埃尔温之间的关系。

「克莱尔‧史密斯。」总归没有什么来砸场子的企图，既然利威尔释出了善意，来人也保持风度地接了下来。不过握手过后，这个女人依旧饶有兴趣地绕着利威尔走了一圈，「我没想到他绕了那么一大圈，最后竟然选了个在身边十几年的Alpha，那前几年都干什么去了？」她摸摸下巴，这次倒是没有敌意的好奇。

「这妳就得问他了，我不知道他哪根筋不对劲。」利威尔耸耸肩，表示莫可奈何，毕竟被一个Alpha追求这种事他也是第一次遇到。

「呦──这不是克莱尔吗？」从远方经过的韩吉看到杵在门口的两个人，抬手招呼着，在她身后是终年紧跟着的副分队长莫布里特。

喔！说个好消息，因为希甘锡那壅城战而差点战亡的莫布里特，虽然也在床上躺了好几个月，却终于成功追求到了他的分队长。

「好久不见了，韩吉。」克莱尔点点头，算是打过招呼。

习惯对方冷冷酷酷的模样，韩吉也不生气，自来熟地拍拍女人的肩膀，「来找埃尔温啊？他早上去王都开会，还没回来。」

「我知道，早上我去王都有看见他。」克莱尔解释着，视线在韩吉身上一转、落到跟在后面的莫布里特身上，「没想到妳也有Alpha了，不是说非Omega不娶？」她笑着打趣韩吉刚分化时的梦想。那时差点被塞个未婚夫的Omega，简直是逃难似地飞奔进训练兵团。劫后余生的女人为此还下定决心、往后绝对不和Alpha谈恋爱，定婚的事情也随着她后来进入调查兵团而不了了之。

至于克莱尔，身为Alpha她与埃尔温不太一样，对于信息素的气味倒很敏感，稍微一闻就能发现韩吉身上的信息素有着标记后的气息。

「拜托！那都几年前的事了！」韩吉脸色崩溃地阻止克莱尔继续说下去，倒是她身后的莫布里特表情还算正常。拜托，跟在韩吉身边那么多年，他什么发言没有听过？况且Omega和Omega的婚姻受到法律保障都多少年了，有什么值得惊讶的？不过做为副分队长他还是尽责地拦了下韩吉，「请不要造成别人困扰，分队长。」

一搭一唱的两人逗得克莱尔直笑，连等在一旁的利威尔都看不下去咳嗽了几声。

「所以妳不是来找埃尔温，那到底来干嘛？北方军区司令的工作很闲吗？」冷静下来的韩吉终于正常发作，毫不客气地怼了回去。

她这一开口也让旁边几个蹲墙角的年轻士兵恍然大悟。

「司令的意思是跟皮克西斯司令同级吗？」艾伦小声询问阿尔敏。

「应该是，不过那么年轻的司令应该很让人印象深刻，之前在王都却都没见过⋯⋯」阿尔敏歪着脑袋思索，怎么样也想不起来在哪看过北方军区司令的介绍。

「因为北方军区是由军事世家组成的，和王都贵族一派相互看不顺眼，所以不属于大总统的管辖，是只直属于皇家的军队，平时没有经过招唤、不会出现在王都喔。」不知何时蹲在后头的希斯特利亚偷偷解释着，顺便吓了墙角边的三个人一跳。

「妳为什么跑来啊──」

「要留下来吃晚餐吗？」

「要不要赶快偷溜回去──」

一个极度不合群的声音夹在两个质问中间显得特别突兀，艾伦和阿尔敏无奈地盯着三笠，但这个女人却只是耸耸肩，完全没有收回话语的意思。

「我要吃晚餐──总之，因为调查兵团的墙外调查活动又要开始了，所以之后会请北方军区的士兵协助南边城墙巡防⋯⋯克莱尔司令最近会为了这些事情常常出入王都。」希斯特利亚举手后解释。

此时，另一边堵在门口的几个人也终于停止闲话家常，继续开始最初的对话，「我不是来找埃尔温，而是来找利威尔你的。」自从知道埃尔温终于找到对象后，她就想抽空过来看看，不过北方军区的公务并不比其他兵团少，因此她也是趁着此次前来王都讨论兵力配防一事，顺道过来调查兵团看看。

「找我？」利威尔挑起眉，神色有些意外。

「是的，找你⋯⋯」克莱尔点点头，从外套内袋中抽出一封信函递到利威尔面前，「我的婚礼、以及封爵仪式，因为你和埃尔温还没缔结关系，因此以我的友人名义邀请，希望你别介意。」

史密斯家族，北方军区世家之一，因为祖上战功而封爵、并有独立的领地。与其他家族不太相同，史密斯世家一向由女性继承爵位，无论Alpha、Beta或Omega。据说是曾经的老族长特别喜爱女儿，因此订下了这个规矩──男人的军功要自己去争，那位老族长如此辩解──也因此这一代史密斯将由她克莱尔‧史密斯继任家族族长。

当然她之所以爬到北方军区司令，靠得也不仅仅是史密斯家下一任族长的身分。

利威尔翻过邀请函，封蜡上头的家纹他的确在埃尔温的私人物品上看过，「我知道了，我会出席⋯⋯需要转告埃尔温吗？」

「我早上跟他说过了，爱来不来随便他。」克莱尔撇撇嘴，不想多谈这些事情，一旁的韩吉则插嘴举手问到，「我呢！我的呢！」

「⋯⋯我会另外送到佐耶家，谁出席你们家自己决定。」推开凑过脸来的韩吉，克莱尔无情地给予一记重击。

回佐耶家就等于又要被催婚了，好不容易卸下代理团长职位、正准备重新开始墙外调查的韩吉‧佐耶苦恼地扯着头发。

「你们堵在这里做什么？」一群人站在门口拖拖拉拉的结果，就是调查兵团团长走下马车时，发现自己遇到无法进门的困境。

「克莱尔？你怎么来了⋯⋯」埃尔温一眼就看到人群里最高的那个人，他疑惑地询问早上才刚见过的女人，不过当视线扫到利威尔手里的东西时，聪明的男人瞬间猜到了事情的前因后果，「给我转交就行了，何必多跑这趟？」他语气淡淡的，虽然保持调查兵团团长的风度、却又少了亲人间应该有的亲昵。

而趁两人正在讲话时，韩吉偷偷把利威尔扯到一旁，压低声音解释，「之前因为埃尔温父亲去世的事情，克莱尔和埃尔温吵了很久、又冷战了好几年。后来埃尔温干脆一头栽进调查兵团，不怎么管家族的事情了。」绝对不只是想逃离众多Omega的追求而已！

「他们就这样二十几年。」利威尔伸手往两个人的方向比划两下。

「怎么可能！克莱尔年轻的时候超火爆，见埃尔温一次就揍一次好吗！」韩吉小幅度地挥挥拳头，表情用力地扭曲着，当时都靠她、米克和奈尔在阻止这两个人好吗！「不过后来她自己当上长官、又大概发现中央宪兵团的真面目，态度就有软下来了。你加入兵团之前她有来找过埃尔温，两个人应该是和好了吧⋯⋯但调查兵团的状况你也不是不晓得，埃尔温忙得要死，克莱尔越升越高后也越来越忙，搞得现在兄妹俩比点头之交还不熟。」她吐槽似地总结。

利威尔点点头，算是明白目前的情况。不过这种家务事他也不熟，因此打算无情地放任埃尔温自个儿想办法。

「你如果不想再回史密斯家，那干脆改姓吧──反正你也有Alpha了不是吗？」这厢利威尔和韩吉才刚八卦完，那边不知道谈了什么的兄妹俩又突然发生争执。克莱尔高声喝道，脸色跟刚刚相比暗了好几分，而一旁的埃尔温神情也不怎么好看，感觉下一秒就要打起来一样。

突然被波及到的利威尔双手举起，在韩吉期待的目光中无奈开口，「别这样，我可没有姓氏给他。」就算他那个姓氏几乎等于是未公开的事实，但利威尔的母亲没给他、凯尼‧阿克曼也没给他，那他也就一辈子不打算使用，「你们两个到办公室谈吧，这里太显眼了。」利威尔挑起眉，以一个调查兵团士兵长的身分建议到。

「是我失态了，不好意思，我还有事情就不久留了。」克莱尔揉了揉额角，并没有打算多谈的意思。

「别啊──都这么晚了，在兵团里住一晚吧别跑来跑去的，况且女皇还想留在这里吃晚餐呢！妳是来找她的对吧！」韩吉把躲在墙角偷听的希斯特利亚揪了出来，她一边推着面色尴尬的女皇、一边建议。

被抓包的希斯特利亚打个哆嗦，对北方司令露出一抹还算冷静的笑容，「是啊留下来吧！我好久没翘⋯⋯我好久没到调查兵团访查了！今天刚好可以巡视一下！」她手忙脚乱地解释，被克莱尔盯得冷汗直流。

见女皇一脸快哭出来的样子，埃尔温终于忍不住叹了口气。总不能让女皇为了他们之间的争执而感到困扰，他这么想、向前插到两人中间，「留下来吧，克莱尔，我们谈谈。」

§  
「你不进去啊⋯⋯」韩吉坐在训练场旁边，仰头望着蓝天白云发呆。

坐在她旁边的利威尔拿了杯红茶，正一口一口、缓慢地品尝，「我看起来像是什么家庭调解员吗？」作为一个生父不详、生母在5岁死掉、舅舅死前才告诉他身分的可怜虫，利威尔对家庭的概念淡薄到几乎没有，怎么可能解决得了手足吵架的问题。

「那你还叫他们谈谈！我还以为你有什么好主意！等下又要打起来了啊──」韩吉再度抱头嚎叫，她叫来莫布里特，让他通知米克准备待命，等等可能需要冲进团长室拉人劝架⋯⋯

比起韩吉的慌乱，利威尔倒是一派平静，毕竟都这么大人了，总不可能在工作的地方打起来⋯⋯他如此想，云淡风轻地又喝了口茶。

好在史密斯家兄妹十分给调查兵团士兵长面子。一个小时过后，从团长办公室走出来的两个人脸色还算正常，也没有什么打架的痕迹，虽然依旧不怎么热络，但至少比刚见面好上许多。

难得来到调查兵团的克莱尔被韩吉和女皇推着到处参观，埃尔温则继续留在他的办公室里工作。下午没什么事的利威尔坐在团长办公室的沙发上，有一下没一下地翻看最近送来的文件。

「你不问吗？」埃尔温在羊皮纸上签了个名，突然头也不抬地问着。

「你想说的时候再说就好了。」利威尔翘着脚，又换了份公文阅读，「我有你不知道的过去，你也有我不理解的地方，很公平不是吗？」他对埃尔温的过去不感兴趣，只要未来这个男人依旧保持足以让他信任的姿态就足够了，但如果对方想说他也不会吝于当个听众。

「谢谢，利威尔。」埃尔温松了口气，总算恢复调查兵团团长往常的模样。

克莱尔司令的调查兵团一日游还算顺利的平安落幕了，隔天离开前，她偷偷把利威尔拉到一旁，「我们家族的规矩是男人要离开家族自立门户，不过因为你们都是Alpha，如果你需要，史密斯家是可以帮埃尔温准备衬得上调查兵团团长的嫁妆和婚纱的。」说完，这个女人揪着希斯特利亚的领子，又风风火火地离去了。

被留在原地的利威尔一脸摸到大便似地、瞪着走到面前的埃尔温。

「怎么了？」无辜被瞪的埃尔温简直一头雾水。

「不⋯⋯这实在太恶心了。」在脑海里面稍微模拟一下那个画面，利威尔瞬间打个寒颤，决定接下来的几个小时都不要跟埃尔温碰面。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
史密斯家用的婚纱很高档喔！

番外：自然发情  
利威尔仰躺在埃尔温床上，手指插进后穴、无意识地来回抽动。热度从小腹逐渐上升、蔓延至指尖脚趾，最终汇聚于隐藏于臀缝间的穴口当中，湿成一片的通道已经被手指按压得柔软而湿润。

「你在做什么⋯⋯？ 」埃尔温推门进来，抬头见到那副景象先是一愣、接着赶紧把门关起。 那股浓郁香甜的气味他在转角处就已经闻到， 若非利威尔发情时的信息素只对他有效，现在躺在床上发情的男人早就被兵团里的Alpha给生吞活剥了。

「等你舍得离开那堆公文，我早烧死了？ 」白了走到床边的埃尔温一眼，利威尔向外张开曲起的腿，手指从臀缝间缓慢拔出，指节滑过穴口瞬间，一股浓稠黏腻的透明液体随之滴落、染湿了洁白干净的床单。

利威尔仰起头，一声压抑的呻吟随之冲破半抿的唇齿，挑起了另一个Alpha浓厚而诱人的焦香气息。掰过利威尔的脸，埃尔温俯下身，将浓烈的气息和着唇间热度，一同搅进对方口中。 猩红的舌头在齿间交缠摩挲，略微粗糙的舌尖舔遍柔软的口腔，激起一阵一阵、无法抗拒的欲火。

埃尔温喘着粗气起身，唇瓣分开时，沾在嘴角的透明涎水牵起一道淫靡丝线。他瞇起眼，视线深深望进利威尔染上情欲的眼底，他的手掌从对方锁骨游移到肩膀、轻轻包覆那块棱角分明的肩骨，又一个向下用力，将利威尔重新推回床铺上头。

陷进床单的黑色短发沾着湿汗，散在白色棉布上头。利威尔挑了挑眉，舌尖从嘴唇上缘慢慢舔舐过去，似是勾引、又似邀请。比起药物发情来得更加火热，如丝般的甜腻交织在双方相融的信息素中，卷起一丝又一丝、勾动欲望的热气。

吻上利威尔脖子上的喉结，埃尔温沿着锁骨好看的弧度慢慢舔吻着。

「嗯⋯⋯」利威尔仰起头，手指捉住埃尔温的头发，全身因为情欲而颤颤发抖。

在他毫无发觉时，前端半挺立的阴茎正缓缓滴出透明带点混浊的液体，而显然他身上的埃尔温更早一步发现到这个现象。果然当情欲自然发生、削减药物带来的副作用时，利威尔发情时的身体反应就变得正常许多。

垂下眼，埃尔温俯身舔弄利威尔腹部上被淫液沾湿的体毛，接着他顺势张口、吞进眼前半挺的阴茎。

「啊哈──」利威尔猛地抬起腰，从没感受过的刺激从大腿根部窜至全身，就连第一次做爱时，也没有过那么强烈的酸软。

埃尔温向上瞟了一眼，瞧见利威尔咬着牙、不住颤抖抽搐的模样，不禁低笑起来。从喉头喷出的热气撒在被含进口中的阴茎前端，再度引起被服侍者一阵哆嗦。

臀瓣之间，隐藏在阴影中的穴口如同失禁般，瞬间涌出一股黏稠液体。

夹杂着连续不断的低哑咒骂，利威尔仰头狠狠喘息，鼻腔呛进的焦甜烟味令人迷醉而眷恋，更进一步燃烧着未被满足的欲望。

他伸手抓住那颗埋在腿间的脑袋，向上一扯，猛地拉起埃尔温的头。对方那双带着笑意的蓝色眼睛，和挂在唇边的浊色液体相比，干净得吓人。

「快──进来。 」抬了抬下巴，利威尔睨着眼，勾起眼角看向埃尔温。

「如你所愿。 」埃尔温扶着利威尔精悍的腰间，将身体挤进对方两腿当中，Alpha粗大的阴茎前端撞开柔软穴口，缓慢地、朝最深处挺进。

「唔──」攥紧手下床单，利威尔无意识地摆动着腰部，受到粗大龟头撞击的肉壁扬起强烈快感。后穴与阴茎相交之处，浓稠液体不断从狭小缝隙中挤出，滴落在床单上，打湿了洁净的色彩。

埃尔温向前倾身，深深埋进利威尔后穴的阴茎猛烈撞击着，让躺在床上的不觉发出闷哼。一个抽插过后，他狠狠抵上利威尔的前列腺。

「──你、他妈⋯⋯」利威尔半张开嘴咒骂，从小腹席卷而上的快感令他颤抖得连话也讲不完全。 

埃尔温低笑两声，没有理会利威尔杀人般的眼神。他加快抽插的速度，一下一下、猛烈撞击对方后穴敏感而柔软的软肉中。

「不、唔⋯⋯」利威尔攀着埃尔温的肩膀，身体随着对方的挺动摇晃。不断打在前列腺的快感，让他半垂的前端不知何时开始高高翘起，蹭在埃尔温的腹部，留下黏腻水渍。

「⋯⋯」突然间埃尔温抽出了阴茎，他将利威尔翻过身，压住对方的肩膀让臀部朝上翘起，臀缝间隐密的穴口曝露在视觉中，瞬间加热了埃尔温内心里的欲火。他更大幅度地分开利威尔的大腿，依然肿胀的阴茎对准半开的后穴、重新挤了进去，接着比刚才更猛烈的撞击声，夹杂水声与呻吟声，再度盈满这小小一间卧房。

「埃、埃尔温，哈──」感受到体内性器突然胀大的闷胀感，利威尔蓦然睁大眼、倏地撑起上半身，「别、啊！混、帐──」湿漉漉的大腿中央，那个插在温暖后穴的Alpha阴茎如同公狗般的胀起了结、用力地卡在湿润的后穴深处。倒抽口气，利威尔回头一瞪，却在瞬间瞧见埃尔温眼里深不见底的欲望。

Alpha，可是要等到射精那刻，结才可能消失啊⋯⋯

「操──下次、看我不上死你、啊哈──」利威尔咒骂着仰起脖子，因为前列腺撞击而带起快感的阴茎早已肿胀硬挺， 虽然没有插入的感触，却多了一种前后夹击的酥麻。

挺在身前的阴茎微微颤抖着，前端小口一张一缩、流出夹杂白浊的液体。埃尔温伸手朝利威尔垂在阴茎下的囊袋搓揉按压，猛然间，从他手指碰触到的地方开始、滚烫的快感迅速窜升。挺翘的阴茎一个颤动，用力射出一阵一阵、浓稠的白浊精液。

「⋯⋯」白光扑天盖地朝眼前席卷，利威尔抖着双肩，一阵失神从眼底划过。

依然渗出精液的阴茎刺激着后穴再度达到高潮，湿软的体内瞬间绞紧、翻涌出大量液体，激得将阴茎插在其中的埃尔温也在一个喘息后，把大量精液全数灌进了利威尔的身体深处。

不过对发起情来的Alpha而言，这夜可还长得很。不仅埃尔温的阴茎不一会儿就再度硬挺发胀，就连利威尔也在信息素的刺激下、重新湿了股间。

而那个因为自然发情而产生的勃起，大概也会持续好一阵子不会消退。

§  
「⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯」

用手撑着床铺，利威尔缓缓从床上坐起，残留在体内的液体顺着他的动作从后穴缓慢流出。 经过五天荒唐无度后，这个男人显然从身体到心情都不怎样的好。

「⋯⋯冷静点。 」埃尔温见状不禁往后退了两步，当发情期结束后，利威尔身上的水沟味正随着主人心中的怒火、猛烈地席卷了整个房间。

「啊，冷静⋯⋯」利威尔缓慢地吐出咬牙切齿的字句，他低垂着头，狠戾视线从额发下用力瞪向埃尔温。

「我很冷静，倒是你，才应该好好冷静一番。 」好不容易渡过发情期，还硬被挑起欲望的男人心情已经不爽到了极点。

「有种你发满五天情，就得有种让我干完剩下两天啊？」利威尔挑起眉，指了指床，「来吧？ 我们继续？」

「⋯⋯你太累了，要不要先洗个澡......」  
「别转移话题，我还有两天，换你了！」

「⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」  
§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
兵长终于射了

番外：退休  
巨人纪年865年，某天早上，埃尔温的办公室来了两个熟悉的客人，不过今天他们的打扮却跟以往身着军装的模样大相径庭。换了身休闲装的米克和纳纳巴来到埃尔温办公桌前，将已经写好许久的退休申请送到对方眼前。

「换你们了啊？」埃尔温推了推眼镜，拿过两人的申请书来仔细阅读着。如今已经是南方军区司令的男人依旧保持着调查兵团团长的谨慎风格，但却少了过去义无反顾的锋芒，并更换成内敛而圆滑的处事方式。

米克和纳纳巴都是跟了他许多年的伙伴，做事上不需要他过于担心，因此埃尔温很迅速地在同意栏处签下了自己的名字。

「之后打算去哪里？」他替两人倒了杯咖啡，暂时卸下长官身分，像个友人般邀请他们稍坐一下。

「先回米克家乡住一阵子，然后找个风景好的地方住下来。」习惯米克的沉默，纳纳巴一如既往担任起说明的角色，在她旁边的Alpha耸耸肩，表示一切都听她的。

年幼时同样被掳去地下街东区的纳纳巴，没有艾伦母亲幸运。她虽然成功逃出地下街区，却因为加入凯尼‧阿克曼的计划又重新往返地下街许多次，并多次施打地下街贩卖、成分不明的抑制剂。

希甘锡那壅城夺还战后，艾伦在地下室里找到他父亲生前写下的解药药方，也顺利把那罐保存许久的缓解剂交给了利威尔。但就算韩吉依此清除掉纳纳巴体内的残留药物，这个Omega的身体也因为过量使用抑制剂，留下无法生育的后遗症。

为了这件事情她和米克曾发生过许多冲突，一个打算分手、一个觉得无所谓，时不时就在兵团发生大战，搞得利威尔都不得不出手制止。好在米克的脾气也够硬，说的不通就干脆把人做到服软，两人吵吵闹闹那么多年，分手是没成功过、感情倒越来越好了。

「你呢？什么时候退休？」米克喝了口咖啡，突然开口。总归他和埃尔温认识那么多年，说是至交也不为过，现在问问对方以后的打算，将来要找人也才有地方可去。

「再过个两三年吧？阿尔敏已经确定下个月要调来做我的副司令，等他上手之后我就准备退休了。」埃尔温微笑解释。米克和纳纳巴退休以后，他们这辈的人就只剩他还继续留在体制内奋斗，想想也怪是寂寞的，因此埃尔温也早早做出打算，开始进行退休前的准备。

五年前因为腿伤旧疾复发，利威尔成为他们几个中率先离开的人。虽然他会以眷属的身分到埃尔温工作的地方留宿，但却也在王都附近的某个城镇物色了间舒适的房子住着。他在那边教镇上的孩子一些简单的武术训练，如果有适合的苗子就会帮忙引荐进入训练兵团。人类最强的身分让一群没见过世面的孩子，总是两眼发光地跟着他。

而在七年前转任中央军部研究院院长的韩吉，两年前也和莫布里特一起退休，现在搬到利威尔家旁边。利威尔训练完，就换她教些奇奇怪怪的常识或实验，可能这女人疯疯癫癫的很有趣，镇上的孩子们都还蛮喜欢那些好玩的实验。

退休人士的日子虽然简单却很惬意，搞得难得有休前来度假的埃尔温羡慕不已，顿时让还可以再撑个十年的工作生涯缩短了好几年。

送走米克两人的埃尔温舒展了下身体，认命地坐回办公桌前继续今日的工作。没过多久，他的办公室大门又再度打开，这次是利威尔拎着午餐前来探望他可怜的司令大人。

「每次看到你们这么悠闲，都觉得很羡慕。」埃尔温笑着看利威尔把他桌上的文件扫到一边，又一一摆上看起来十分可口的午餐。

「你可以选择提早退休，没人指望你这个老家伙能做出什么大事。」利威尔毫不客气地指出，但前士兵长请问您考虑过希斯特利亚女皇的心情吗？

「哈哈。」埃尔温被利威尔逗笑了，原本因为繁杂文书而搞得很烦的情绪，在看见自个儿的爱人时又突然变得很好。他正准备低头享用午餐，却在食物美味的香气里捕捉到一丝熟悉的香甜气息，「你的易感期到了？」埃尔温朝利威尔的方向低嗅一下。

从地下室里找到耶格尔医生留下来的实验记录时，利威尔才后知后觉地想起自己曾因为凯尼的关系，帮忙一位素未谋面的医生取得过制造性奴的药剂，没想到当时的随手协助，多年以后竟然会以另一种方式得到回报。

由耶格尔医生亲自调配的缓和剂，成功缓解利威尔发情时的生理状态，加上韩吉改良过后，利威尔的发情反应如今也能以药物抵销，并不一定非得透过性事缓解。另外在停止使用诱发性药物控制发情期的几年后，利威尔的生理状况越趋稳定，原本因为诱发药剂而消失的易感期，也在调理得当后逐渐正常起来。

「我不记得了。」利威尔摸着自己的后颈，有点尴尬地撇过头。退休的生活总归太过悠闲，又或许他在不知不觉间已经过于依赖埃尔温，有时候连发情的周期都会忘记，就好比现在陷入的窘境。

「那不然我们翘班吧？」埃尔温微笑建议。

「啥？」利威尔一脸『我听到什么了』的表情。

「我觉得我的下属还算挺能干的，而且听说女皇已经偷溜出去逛街了，我想我也一起自主放个假吧。」埃尔温吃了口午餐，愉快地决定接下来的行程。

§  
【现在可以公开的情报】  
接下来会一直幸福下去的:)

─END─

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 这会是一个很长的后记，不想看可以跳过呦~  
> 在把这篇文重新修改的时候，其实我一直很犹豫要不要把它完成，毕竟是从13年到20年长达将近七年的跨度。况且修改一直断断续续、七年间都有进行，所以为了让名词和设定统一，又重新顺了几次，才把之前写的和最近补的衔接上来。最终完成的版本还是有些地方没有处理的很好，前后不一的设定还是存在着。
> 
> 但因为这只是同人，如果再继续花时间处理它，就会影响到我三次元的生活，所以才会让这一切停在目前这个版本。这个后记也是在1月24日的凌晨三点半写的，从明天早上起，我就会开始享受我的休假了，收假后又会是新一波的忙碌。因此如果有哪里处理的不好，还请多多包涵>w<
> 
> 关于这次的修改，其实也不能称之为修改，就调整的幅度而言已经算是全篇重写了吧哈哈。先前提到要不要补完的犹豫，也是因为这次的修改内容，完全偏离原本第一版本的剧情与结局(看到结局不知道有没有让大家吓一跳哈)，不过就我个人而言，我比较喜欢这一次调整的情节，就是题目的名字很想换掉，因为那段在角落亲亲的剧情被我删了......
> 
> 而内容的部分(不过第一版的几乎都河掉了，应该不会有人记得哈)，这次大调的地方有很多。最大的调整，应该就是把原本架空的剧情，全部拉回原作故事线，把第57次墙外调查、王政篇、希甘锡那壅城夺还的情节加入故事主线。但这就产生了一个很麻烦的问题，原本架空剧情调查兵团很顺利的到达了地下室，ˊ整个大环境的背景氛围是轻松的，不管感情剧情怎么走都不会有太多的违和感。
> 
> 不过用原作背景下去写的话，人类此时正面临生死存亡的关头，一下要抢艾伦、一下要政变、一下还要打野兽巨人......简直超忙。感情剧情如果用原版那样吵架、犹豫、被贵族骗去看戏......等与世无争的桥段，好像有点对不起快死掉的人类，所以新修的后段剧情与结局，都在谈论感情的时候，加上了比较现实的层面，结果整篇文就变得很灰扑扑的，结局也变成很像OE了对不起。
> 
> 但停在希甘锡那夺还之前的结局，除了因为不想继续写(?)之外，也是因为那一段不管怎么扭转都很奇怪，而且不论原作或动画都太好看了(?)，所以就卡在之前END，所有HE就留在番外继续。但还是在最后结尾留下一点点伏笔，除了梦想，团长也有了等待他回来的人了，所以他努力地撑过来了XD
> 
> 另外一个比较大的调整，应该是人物性格了，包括说话的语气、处事的方式都全部整理过。因为13年写的时候，漫画剧情没有到那么后面，团长就只是精明的领导者、韩吉是疯疯癫癫的女人、兵长是很强的男人、艾伦是只懂得向前冲的小朋友⋯⋯
> 
> 但这七年里他们都变了(?)，团长在领导者之外、有着更为私心的梦想，兵长在强大之外对下属与同伴有着容易被触动的柔软。至于韩吉，其实看到第三季动画结尾的时候，我觉得韩吉才是这些人里面最标准的士兵，虽然她疯疯癫癫的，但她所有行动都是为兵团而出发，没有感情也没有私心(当然有可能因为创哥没画啦)；另外是艾伦，我觉得他应该疯了吧......QAQ，不过遇到这些事不疯也很难(拍拍他的肩。
> 
> 总之这些七年间逐渐理解的人物特质，让我决定把这篇文改成目前的模样，希望有比原本的版本符合角色的特质。
> 
> 另外说说我最喜欢的改动，原本版本里团兵两次冲突的处理，团长是用高压的姿态去逼迫，而兵长则是自虐性的剖析自己，用词很激烈、结果很美丽；但新的写法改成用团长的引导、与兵长的收敛与自我思考去处理，虽然少了冲突性，但我觉得这样比较像大人间的对话，之前的写法可能要把两个人都砍10岁才会发生吧......哈哈
> 
> 至于为什么要把与贵族的对手戏改成是兵长预先知道的计划而不是被害......纯粹是因为我想看帅帅的兵长(不是)，纯粹是因为后来想想兵长好像不会那么简单被骗。
> 
> 因为剧情的调整，原本四篇番外删掉两篇，团长妹妹的番外重新写过，并加一篇退休，自然发情那篇基本没动。原本还想加一篇夺还战后团长重伤醒来的，但不知道写什么，就放弃了。
> 
> 在修文的时候，我一直很纠结为什么当初不写AO，搞得兵长那么畏畏缩缩的，有够难写！如果兵长是O的话，应该会是个很酷炫的O吧!!比如不打抑制剂，出门全靠扛之类的，这个情节一直有想写，但一直没时间，不过19(?)年的生贺也算圆了这个小小的梦想，满足了。
> 
> 总之长达七年的修文路程终于结束了，感觉心中的某块石头也放下了，20年就慢慢守护兵长直到巨人结束为止。喜欢过这么多角色，利威尔是让我觉得最特别的角色，我以前很喜欢有弱点又强大的角色，喜欢看那种支离破碎的感觉。但利威尔却让我觉得如果我能成为他那种人该有多好，强大、美丽、可靠而又柔软，虽然有脆弱的地方，但又能这么坚强的面对，如果也能成为像他那么好的人就好了，抱持这样的想法喜欢这个角色七年之久。
> 
> 希望有一天，我也能像他一样不再后悔自己任何的选择。
> 
> 啰啰嗦嗦讲一堆真的不好意思，但能够把这8万多字的故事再次完结，真的很让人兴奋，之后的我就是自由之身(?)了！真是太爽了！！大家新年快乐！！！(比心
> 
> Ps.感谢新加入的最佳工具人米克和纳纳巴(笑(我真的好爱这对天国夫妻(笑  
> PPs.感谢提供各种笑料的莫韩夫妻档(我也好爱这对未亡人夫妻(笑  
> PPPs.旧版只会放在P站，就目前废掉的lofter里那个连结，不会再移了因为错字太多不想改...


End file.
